Humanité
by Were90
Summary: Après les événements de la non-apocalypse, Crowley commence à ressentir des changements physiques qui le rapprochent de plus en plus de l'humanité... Aziraphale ne manque pas d'observer avec inquiétude la transformation de son ami. [Crowley x Aziraphale] Thèmes abordés: Fatigue, Faim, Froid, Maladie, Jalousie, Douleur, Amour, Peur, Désir, Passion et Mort.
1. Fatigue

J'ai découvert cette série sur Amazon il y a une semaine et j'ai adorééééé. Mon esprit de slasheuse a donc pondu ça, un court chapitre par caractéristique humaine ^^ Par contre je n'ai pas lu le livre donc c'est probable que je raconte n'importe quoi sur leur façon de gérer leur corps ;-) Enjoy=

1\. Fatigue

Depuis qu'il avait été envoyé sur Terre pour y commettre les pires méfaits, Crowley avait rarement eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer. L'esprit préoccupé par les façons saugrenues de voir aboutir des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres, il avait vu les heures – voire années – défiler à leur juste valeur. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru trop « long ».

Depuis qu'il avait déjoué l'Apocalypse (avec _peut-être_ l'aide de quelques personnes, il devait l'avouer), la donne avait changé. Comme il était prévu, car c'était le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Aziraphale, l'Enfer avait perdu contact avec lui depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait ainsi tout le loisir de profiter de la vie sur Terre sans rendre de compte à personne.

Quand il ne passait pas ses journées à regarder les derniers films sortis (il avait jubilé devant Avengers Infinity War en voyant les héros échouer là où lui et Aziraphale avaient réussi), il suivait l'avancement des humains sur la compréhension de leurs « miracles » (la création des étoiles, par exemple). Il trouvait cela passionnant, de les voir travailler si dur pour expliquer l'inexplicable. Enfin peut-être pas totalement « l'inexplicable ». La physique quantique par exemple, résultait tout simplement en un défaut difficilement repérable de la distraction de Dieu lors de la création de l'Univers. Une micro-seconde d'assoupissement, et voilà que les lois de la physique étaient figées par de minuscules trous quantiques. Plutôt que de tout recommencer depuis le début, la flemmardise du divin l'avait poussé à raisonner : « personne ne remarquera jamais rien ». Il avait probablement sous-estimé sa création même s'il avait fallu presque 6000 ans aux humains pour découvrir ce petit couac.

Crowley était étalé dans sa chaise dans une position rappelant fort celle des prostituées dans leur vitrines tard la nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, lui qui n'arborait aucune attirance pour les plaisirs charnels. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna et attendit quelques sonneries (cela lui semblait moins désespérant de se jeter dessus dès le premier son) pour décrocher.

\- « Anthony Crowley à l'appareil, ouiiiii ? »

\- « Tu te fais toujours appeler Anthony ? » répondit la voix d'Aziraphale à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- « Pourquoi ton nom n'est pas apparu sur mon téléphone ? » répondit le démon en ignorant sa remarque.

\- « Ah oui ! En fait je ne t'appelle pas depuis la librairie... »

\- « Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre un téléphone portable ? »

\- « Non non, écoute… »

Depuis leur dernier repas, des mois auparavant, il n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Aziraphale. Il avait essayé de le contacter pour une compagnie lors de sa séance d'ivresse mais comme il était tombé oreille à oreille avec son répondeur, il n'avait pas insisté.

\- « Ma super fiesta, c'était la semaine passée. Je t'ai raillé de la liste d'invité, d'ailleurs. »

\- « Une super fiesta ? » s'enquit l'ange.

\- « J'étais sur le point d'inviter le meilleur foodtruck de la ville. Tu sais, ces « voitures à manger », comme tu les appelles. » C'était bien sur un mensonge pour induire un soupçon de regret chez son ami.

\- « Oh Crowley… J'ai entendu ton appel mais j'étais en plein dans la lecture d'un passage tellement critique… Il faudrait que tu le lises d'ailleurs, ça s'appelle… »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » le coupa Crowley en entendant sa voix tourner dans les aigus avec l'émotion.

\- « Tu as déjà été dans des thermes ? »

\- « Tu veux dire, si j'ai déjà été en mauvais termes ? »

\- « Non, non ! Tu sais, ces endroits où les humains adorent aller avec de l'eau, de la chaleur, des bulles, … »

\- « Des geysers ? Tu es dans un geyser, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? »

\- « Non ! » répondit Aziraphale sans perdre patience. « Ecoute j'y ai passé la journée hier et j'ai adoré l'endroit ! Tu peux peut-être me rejoindre ? On irait manger un bout après ? Leur restaurant est tout simplement divin ! »

\- « Tu me vends du rêve », marmonna Crowley. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, envisageant la proposition. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi cela consistait avec les explications très imprécises de l'ange mais il était toujours ouvert à de nouvelles expériences. Et si cela rendait Aziraphale heureux…

\- « Crowley ? »

\- « Bon d'accord, dis-moi où se trouve ton truc et j'arrive… »

Il put entendre l'ange sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Spa était le mot approprié, au fait… »

Aziraphale se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

\- « Quand t'as essayé de me décrire ce truc – que j'ai déjà testé il y a quelques milliers d'années chez les Romains d'ailleurs – tu pouvais dire spa… »

\- « Allons, les romains n'avaient pas cette machine à bulle ! » argumenta l'ange en indiquant d'un geste l'endroit les entourant.

\- « Tu parles du champagne ou du jacuzzi ? »

Car oui, un démon et un ange étaient actuellement en train de siroter une bouteille de champagne dans un jacuzzi entièrement privatisé pour eux.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient, en raison de leur nature céleste, pas très sensibles aux stimuli physiques qui les entouraient, Crowley devait admettre que barboter dans un bain d'eau chaude à remous avait quelque chose d'agréable. Surtout si Aziraphale était à côté de lui.

\- « Tu sais, ça me rappelle un peu ce bain d'eau bénite dans lequel je devais plonger », continua le démon en se resservant un verre.

\- « L'eau était bien plus froide que ça, ce n'était pas très agréable », expliqua Aziraphale d'un air presque désolé. « Tu as… eu des nouvelles de ton camp ? Depuis ce tour de passe-passe ? »

\- « Pas une seule, et je m'en porte très bien. »

Crowley déposa son verre avant de se laisser couler dans le jacuzzi, jusqu'à ce que seul son visage dépasse de l'eau. Aziraphale lui, avait l'air inquiet mais n'avait pas envie d'interrompre la relaxation de son ami pour de futiles appréhensions.

Ils restèrent dans le bain à bulle jusqu'à ce l'aiguille de l'horloge passe la barre de minuit. S'ils avaient humains, ils auraient probablement ressemblé à de vieux abricots desséchés. Ils retournèrent presque une demi-heure dans le sauna finlandais, une simple serviette blanche entourant leurs hanches.

\- « Tu ne t'es pas demandé, ce que nous allions devenir maintenant que… qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ? » demanda finalement Aziraphale en camouflant encore une fois son inquiétude.

\- « Plus rien à faire mon ange ? Le monde est en constante évolution, comment serait-il possible pour nous de ne plus avoir rien à faire ? » rigola Crowley dans un léger état d'ébriété. « De nouveaux livres sont écrits chaque jour, tu auras toujours quelque chose à faire. »

\- « Je ne peux pas non plus passer toute ma vie à lire ! Tu ne comprends pas mon point Crowley… »

\- « Tu pourras toujours passer quelques moments avec moi, pour changer, par exemple », répondit le démon en pointant sa main vers son torse. « Comme ici, c'est cool non ? »

\- « Oui mais quel sera le… but ? »

\- « Je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait un _but_ pour vivre », répondit-il en grimaçant.

Aziraphale avait l'air triste lorsque les iris jaunes de Crowley se posèrent sur lui, l'observant intensément.

\- « J'ai toujours eu un but, tu sais. Depuis le jardin d'Eden jusqu'au déjouement de l'apocalypse. Mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, je suis perdu. Et je pense que tu dois l'être aussi Crowley. »

\- « Par _pitié_ », siffla le démon en levant ses yeux au ciel. « Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est que tu vois trop de problèmes. »

\- « Vraiment ? C'était plutôt ton rôle récemment », répliqua l'ange en n'ayant pas l'intention de se faire démonter.

\- « Et voilà ! On a déjoué l'Apocalypse, monsieur l'ange n'a plus de miracles à accomplir et du coup, ça va être de _ma_ faute ! »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste qu'on devrait s'inquiéter non ? Ou au moins se demander ce que nous comptons faire de nos vies sur Terre puisque je doute qu'un de nos camps ne comptent nous récupérer après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

\- « Et ce serait tant mieux ! Je préfère disparaitre complètement plutôt que de retourner dans cet endroit ! »

\- « Ne dis pas ça, Crowley, c'est triste. »

Les yeux de chiens battus de l'ange attestaient bien de la véracité de ses propos. Crowley ne demanda pas exactement ce qui était le plus triste entre se faire rejeter de son camp ou de disparaitre complètement. Il préféra se laisser le suspense.

Le démon quitta le sauna après quelques minutes de silence, suivi de près par l'ange qui l'accompagna sur un des sofas aux coussins aussi énormes que leur corps.

Les heures passaient au rythme de leurs verres vides quand soudain, sans aucun autre signe avant-coureur, Crowley bailla. Le geste n'était pas en soi exceptionnel, il avait souvent baillé avant pour montrer son ennui. Mais ce bâillement-là était différent car c'était un bâillement de _fatigue_. Le seul petit problème étant que les démons (et les anges) ne connaissent en théorie pas la fatigue.

Leur corps était constamment alimenté de leur pouvoir céleste et le sommeil était une chose sommaire qu'ils pouvaient bien sûr imiter s'ils le voulaient. Ce n'était pas le cas de Crowley cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard outré d'Aziraphale, trop occupé à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- « Je t'ennuie démon ? »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les sourcils froncés. Valait-il finalement mieux dire la vérité ?

\- « Bien sûr que non, jamais. Je… Je pensais juste à dormir, tu sais que j'aime bien ça. Il y a un lit quelque part ? »

L'air suspicieux d'Aziraphale ne disparut pas pour autant. Crowley essaya d'avoir l'air naturel malgré la légère appréhension qui animait son esprit.

\- « Il y a une chambre dans la pièce d'à côté », répondit finalement l'ange. « Ça ne te dérange si je viens avec toi ? Je ne vais pas boire ici tout seul… »

\- « Tu es le bienvenu », dit Crowley en bondissant hors du sofa et en lui tendant la main, que l'autre saisit rapidement avec entrain.

Sur la route vers la chambre, leurs serviettes disparurent miraculeusement pour laisser place à ce que les humains appelaient _pyjama_, une invention dont Crowley louangeait les mérites tant ils étaient confortables pour cette activité.

Bien qu'Aziraphale ne prônait pas particulièrement le fait de dormir, il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer confortablement sur le lit King-Size réservé avec le spa. Crowley s'allongea à ses côtés, se rapprochant de lui suffisamment pour sentir sa présence.

Il bailla une deuxième fois et la fatigue – qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent – sembla prendre possession de l'entièreté de son corps humain.

\- « Tout va bien mon cher ? » demanda Aziraphale en se rendant probablement compte de son inquiétude.

\- « Ouais, je… rien de grave, ça va passer. »

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami. Ce n'était probablement rien, juste un mauvais tour que lui jouait sa forme humaine, pour l'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, que pouvait-il lui arriver après tout ? C'était juste une nuit de sommeil. Rien de grave en effet. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal tout à coup ? Pourquoi ses pensées envisageaient-elles déjà le pire ?

L'ange ne sembla pas convaincu de sa réponse mais claqua les doigts, éteignant toutes les lumières de la pièce.

\- « Aziraphale… »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Que penses-tu qu'il puisse nous arriver ? Maintenant que nous sommes ici par nous-même ? »

\- « Eh bien, rien de pire que de se faire détruire par l'eau bénite ou les flammes de l'enfer, c'est certain. » Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Crowley sentit quelque chose fondre au fond de lui. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

\- « Juste une pensée comme ça… Tu crois qu'il est possible pour nous de devenir humain ? Juste comme ça hein, pas de quoi faire un drame… »

\- « Et bien je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu qu'un démon était incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Il s'avère que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, mon avis n'est donc pas tout à fait juste. »

Crowley grogna devant sa remarque, juste par principe.

\- « Ne dis plus jamais ça. »

\- « On dirait que quelque chose te perturbe démon ? »

Les yeux du dit démon brulaient de fatigue et il se sentait incapable d'exprimer son ressenti dans cet état.

\- « Rien mon ange, juste une envie de dormir… »

\- « Bien, passe une bonne nuit, alors. »

Crowley attendit que la respiration d'Aziraphale s'approfondisse, signe qu'il était entré dans sa phase de sommeil. Il en profita pour rapprocher son corps de l'autre être céleste et enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Il était étonné que sa simple présence lui apporte autant de réconfort, l'aidant à chasser les idées tourmentées de son esprit.

Aziraphale sourit dans l'obscurité en sentant le poids du démon tout contre lui.

Juste une nuit de sommeil, rien de grave…

_A suivre..._

Une review est toujours appréciée si vous avez aimé :-)


	2. Faim

Je viens de me rendre compte que les séparations n'avaient pas été prises en compte dans mon chapitre d'avant, du coup ca a fait un peu fouillis Arf! ^^ Voilà la suite, en espérant que ca vous plaise :-)

**2\. Faim**

Les jours qui avaient suivi sa découverte de sa capacité (ô combien utile) à trouver le sommeil dès la tombée de la nuit n'avaient pas vraiment été de tout repos pour Crowley. Pour tenter de se rassurer, il avait testé, comme il en avait l'habitude auparavant, de tenir une nuit sans fermer l'œil.

Il avait réussi la première fois et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir une belle collection de lunettes pour - en plus de masquer ses yeux - camoufler ses cernes.

La deuxième nuit blanche avait été plus difficile que la première : il s'était d'ailleurs réveillé en sursaut sur sa chaise de bureau, un filet de bave dégoulinant sur son bras qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil avaient pointé leur nez à travers ses fenêtres, il s'était résolu à rejoindre son lit où il s'était endormi dans les secondes suivant son atterrissage sur le matelas moelleux.

D'accord, il devait admettre que le problème n'était pas ponctuel. En voyant le bon côté des choses, il avait tout simplement acquis une nouvelle compétence humaine. Peut-être devait-il l'ajouter à son CV. Après tout, il n'était pas à plaindre, lui qui avait toujours aimé dormir.

Là où les choses se gâtaient, était lorsque Aziraphale avait proposé de tester une série de nouveaux vins qu'il avait vraisemblablement retrouvé parmi ses souvenirs de ses 1000 dernières années. Après un bon restaurant, bien sûr, car aussi raisonnable que l'ange pouvait se montrer devant toute forme d'excès, il en était autrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Crowley mangeait très rarement lorsqu'ils s'autorisaient ce genre de sortie mais il ne lésinait pas pour autant sur la boisson.

Pour en revenir au vrai problème, Crowley n'avait aucune envie qu'Aziraphale découvre son réel _besoin_ de dormir. Il savait que la caféine avait un effet stimulant sur le corps humain, ainsi que les amphétamines. C'est pourquoi il se prépara un combo du tonnerre avant sa soirée avec l'ange. Si avec ça il ne tenait pas éveillé, il devait être un cas perdu.

\- « Des milliers de personnes secourues Crowley, et pas un seul signe ! »

Crowley avait finalement compris pourquoi Aziraphale avait tant chercher à le voir. Pour chanter ses propres louanges quant à la découverte _miraculeuse_ d'un traitement plus efficace contre la leucémie. Le démon soupçonna une stratégie pour le faire lui-même admettre des mauvais tours qu'il aurait pu jouer.

\- « Tu n'as pas _besoin_ de leur reconnaissance. Pas après ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire », répondit lascivement Crowley.

\- « Ce n'est pas une question de reconnaissance ! Je suis toujours un ange et je me dois d'améliorer la situation sur Terre. Même s'ils voulaient gagner la guerre… Ils pourraient au moins avoir le courage de reconnaitre que je suis bien plus doué que la moitié d'entre eux ! »

Le démon haussa les sourcils en appuyant les coudes sur la table, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- « Tu es plus doué que la totalité d'entre eux », rectifia-t-il en espérant que cela mettrait un terme à cette discussion stupide.

\- « Oh Crowley, tu le penses vraiment ? »

\- « Non. Mais j'espérais que ça te pousserait à choisir ton plat plus rapidement. »

Il ne manqua pour rien au monde la moue boudeuse de son ami tandis que ses narines humaient l'odeur délicieuse de viande envahissant la pièce. La salive lui monta étrangement à la bouche, au même moment où son ventre entamait une symphonie ressemblant fort au grondement lointain du tonnerre. Di… Euh… Le diable soit loué, Aziraphale ne sembla pas entendre ce bruit inhabituel provenant de ses entrailles.

\- « Je vais me laisser tenter par le coquelet aux champignons. J'imagine que tu ne prends rien, comme les autres fois ? »

\- « Mmmmh, à vrai dire je suis bien _tenté_ par les scampis _à la diable_. Tu remarqueras qu'ils n'ont honoré ton camp dans aucune des recettes. Pas d'_escalope divine _ou de _rôtis angéliques… »_

\- « C'est parce que je te soupçonne d'avoir inventé cette sauce ! » répliqua Aziraphale dont le ressenti s'affichait plus facilement au sujet de la nourriture.

\- « À la base, j'ai essayé de gâcher le plat d'un grand chef étoilé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils _aiment_ réellement ça. Les humains peuvent avoir de ces tendances masochistes, ç'en est déroutant… »

Grâce à une subtile pirouette provocatrice, Crowley avait aisément pu passer commande sans éveiller les soupçons. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Aziraphale ne lui avait posé aucune question quant à sa soudaine envie de sommeil. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, vif comme un lapin, et avait juste remercié Crowley de cette « sympathique soirée ». Le démon devait admettre qu'il avait également trouvé _sympathique_ le fait de dormir contre l'ange. Après tout, c'était comme ça que les amis tissaient des liens, en partageant de _sympathiques _moments.

Pendant toute la durée d'attente de leur repas, le ventre de Crowley avait décidé de tambouriner fermement contre tous ses organes voisins. Une vigoureuse envie de manger s'était éprise de lui, le déconcentrant de toute pensée cohérente. Depuis quand avait-il _besoin_ de manger ? Probablement depuis qu'il avait également besoin de dormir.

Une étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Scampi à la diable et coquelet aux champignons avec sa poêlée de légume », annonça le serveur en déposant les plats face à eux. « Bon appétit messieurs. »

Crowley fit un immense effort de self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture, toutes dents dehors, tel un serpent n'ayant plus mangé depuis plusieurs longues semaines. Au lieu de ça, il saisit les couverts, imitant les manières d'Aziraphale qui semblait bien trop distingué par rapport à lui.

Pour diminuer sa sensation de faim, il attrapa discrètement une petite miche de pain et la fourra dans sa bouche pendant que l'ange décortiquait son coquelet. Ça lui laissait une bonne occasion d'observer Aziraphale déguster son plat avec allégresse. Crowley aimait voir l'expression de satisfaction sur son visage, tandis qu'il relevait ses yeux bleus vers lui, voulant lui partager les sensations qu'il ressentait en dévorant son met.

Heureusement, l'ange mit énormément de temps à retirer toute la chair de son coquelet, ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir de finir le panier de pain, ni vu ni connu.

\- « Cette sauce est tout simplement exquise », commenta Aziraphale en tapotant sa bouche avec une serviette.

\- « Hmpf hmpf », acquiesça Crowley, la bouche pleine.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à avaler la moindre nourriture qui trainait sur la table, sa satiété disparut enfin, lui laissant une sensation de lourdeur pas très agréable dans l'estomac. Bon, il venait de manger comme un humain, sans aucun tour de passe-passe, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait également _digérer_ comme un humain. Il se concentra, tentant de dématérialiser la nourriture en cours de digestion, pour faire disparaitre cette sensation inconfortable.

\- « J'ai vu d'excellents desserts sur la carte, si l'envie t'en dit. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais t'as vu un peu ce que tu viens d'engloutir ? » s'esclaffa Crowley

\- « Bien, je ne l'ai pas vraiment englouti. » Il se pencha vers le démon pour murmurer : « Tu oublies que je suis un ange, » avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Et personnellement, je suis totalement plein et incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Et ça comprend tes vins. »

\- « Mais tu m'as dit que tu restais toute la nuit à la librairie pour être sûr de tous les tester ! » s'étonna l'ange en tentant de camoufler sa déception.

\- « J'ai menti comme un démon, visiblement », siffla Crowley en s'étendant de tout son long dans l'espoir de faire passer l'inconfort dans son estomac.

\- « Tu es ridicule. Laisse-moi juste _te vider_, qu'on puisse remettre ça chez moi », annonça l'ange d'une voix un peu plus élevée que prévu.

Les deux dames d'âge mûr à leur droite laissèrent échapper un « Oooh » outré en fixant Aziraphale, qui ne semblait pas comprendre leur réaction. Crowley s'éclaircit la voix.

\- « Pardonnez mon ami, il ne parle pas très bien notre langue », dit-il avec un geste de la main pour éloigner leur attention.

\- « Allons, je parle très bien leur langue, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » chuchota cette fois Aziraphale en s'assurant qu'elles n'écoutaient pas.

\- « Le contexte mon ange, toujours le contexte. N'as-tu pas encore remarqué la façon qu'avaient les humains d'interpréter les choses ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à interpréter. Que veux-tu que je te vide d'autre que l'estomac ? »

Crowley leva haut les sourcils, se racla la gorge et fit un signe de tête voulant clairement dire _« C'est évident tout de même »_.

L'ange resta impassible quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un « oooooh » de compréhension, suivi d'un petit rire gêné.

\- « Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça, voyons. Tu es un démon, tu n'as pas ce genre de capacité. »

\- « Mais ça, les autres personnes ne sont pas forcément au courant, tu suis ? »

Aziraphale acquiesça doucement avant de commander son dessert.

Finalement, malgré la sensation d'être plein jusqu'au cerveau, Crowley repassa par la librairie avec son ami. Les amphétamines semblaient battre leur plein dans son organisme, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi réveillé depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- « Nous devrions définitivement nous voir plus souvent. Tu sais, pas comme avant où on se croisait peut-être une fois par siècle », se réjouit Aziraphale en lui servant un premier verre de vin.

\- « Disons que notre emploi du temps est un peu moins occupé dernièrement, » songea-t-il.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu as totalement arrêté toute activité démoniaque ? »

\- « Plus ou moins. Enfin, on ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature. Tu vois, quand je vois un mannequin passer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire s'enfiler des milliers de calories dans l'heure qui suit. J'aime particulièrement les voir pleurer de regret », expliqua-t-il d'un air presque machiavélique.

\- « Mais tu n'as plus rien fait, par rapport à ce qui t'était demandé ? »

\- « Nope. »

Crowley entama son deuxième verre de vin. Il passa beaucoup moins bien que le premier mais enchaina tout de même avec un troisième. L'ange avait raison, ils valaient bien une petite dégustation tant leur saveur était des plus délicates.

\- « Tout de même, j'ignorais que votre boss était aussi impressionnant », rigola Aziraphale en se laissant porter par l'ivresse.

\- « J'étais moi-même surpris ! Je veux dire, quand il était un ange, il était de ma taille, Az', même plus petit ! » Crowley leva la main au niveau de son genou pour lui montrer l'invraisemblable différence de taille entre lui et Satan. « Et puis PAF ! le voilà devenu aussi grand qu'un éléphant ! »

\- « Un éléphant ne fait pas cette taille Crowley », répondit l'ange, perplexe malgré son état.

\- « Bien sûr que _sssssiiiii_ ! »

\- « J'en ai vu un il y a quelques semaines et je t'assure que non. »

Crowley écarta les bras d'un air exaspéré avant de se renfrogner dans sa chaise. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. La pièce tournait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse fixer son attention sur quoique ce soit autour de lui. La voix de son ami lui paraissait trop lointaine et son estomac se contracta contre son gré.

Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment en train de se passer. La seconde d'après, il était à genoux sur le tapis d'Aziraphale, en train de régurgiter un mélange de vin, de scampis _à la diable_ et de pain. Il entendit l'ange pousser un cri de surprise avant de ressentir une autre vague de contraction, le poussant à vomir encore plus.

Quand il eut fini, il s'essuya la bouche la bouche avec sa manche et redressa lentement la tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Jamais, en 6000 ans de temps, cela ne lui était arrivé. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait connu des cuites. Jamais il n'avait eu faim. Jamais il n'avait eu mal au ventre et au grand jamais il n'avait subi de réaction incontrôlée de son corps.

Aziraphale le fixait, visiblement encore plus choqué que lui.

\- « Mon tapis », gémit-il en posant les yeux sur les dégâts de Crowley. « Mon beau tapis… »

\- « Je viens bien, au fait », grogna le démon toujours à genoux. Il claqua des doigts et fut soulagé de voir disparaitre instantanément ses restes de nourriture.

Aziraphale ne le fut pas pour autant.

\- « Tu réalises ce qui vient de se passer ? »

\- « J'ai utilisé un de mes miracles pour nettoyer ton tapis. De rien. »

\- « Non, Crowley ! D'abord, tu bailles et maintenant voilà que tu te goinfres et vomis ! »

\- « Tu es sûr qu'on a côtoyé la même espèce sur Terre hein ? Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui te choque dans tout ça… »

\- « Nous ne sommes pas sensés ressentir ce genre de chose, voilà ce qui me choque ! »

Crowley ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'Aziraphale avait raison. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver et cela le terrifiait. Quel démon était-il s'il avait peur de choses aussi futiles ? Sans ajouter un mot, il prit la direction de la sortie, en évitant le regard de son ami.

\- « Où vas-tu ? » demanda Aziraphale, l'air inquiet, quand il ouvrit la porte

\- « Quelque part où tu n'es pas ! »

\- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Crowley s'arrêta un instant, lui tournant le dos, et soupira.

\- « Occupe-toi de faire tes bonnes actions et restes en dehors de tout ça, veux-tu ? »

\- « Je m'inquiète pour toi Crowley ! Tu le sais ! Mais bien ! Puisque tu me le dis, je ne ferais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à partir démon ! »

Mais le démon en question était déjà parti, laissant l'ange seul, le regard triste et anxieux.

_À suivre..._


	3. Froid

Voilà la suite :-) Il y a de gros risques que cette fic passe finalement vers le ratong M (mais ce sera que pour un ou deux chapitres avec un avertissement au début pour ceux qui voudraient éviter ça)

Et j'ai corrige l'ENORME faute de mon résumé (honteuse de pas l'avoir vue avant huhu)

Bonne lecture!

3\. Froid

Janvier arriva bien plus tôt que Crowley ne le réalisa. Avec lui, les premiers flocons de neige qui sublimaient les arbres dénués de leurs feuilles. Les fêtes de Noel et Nouvel An s'étaient passées sans son intervention, il n'avait pas la tête à jouer le Grinch cette année. Après son repas du soir – car oui, il avait maintenant opté pour une routine à des heures bien déterminées – il se rendit en direction de St James Park, déjà plongé dans le noir.

La neige tombait régulièrement sur la capitale londonienne depuis maintenant 3 jours, il avait d'ailleurs été obligé de transformer les pneus de sa chère Bentley pour pouvoir rouler aussi vite que par temps non glissant. Il avait entendu les humains qualifier cet hiver comme étant « un des plus froid de ces 20 dernières années ».

C'est pourtant à pied qu'il parcourut la distance délimitant le parc de son appartement. Les rues étaient presque désertes – probablement à cause de la température qui affichait des chiffres négatifs - et seul le bruit étouffé de ses pas sur dans la neige laissait supposer un signe de vie.

Quelques lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les bancs du parc avec lesquels il avait vieilli (enfin, pas réellement puisqu'en tant que démon, il ne prenait pas d'âge) mais ça ne suffit pas à lui faire retirer ses lunettes noires.

Malgré l'eau gelée de l'étang, des dizaines de canards avaient pris place le long des berges, caquetant lors de son passage à une distance pourtant raisonnable d'eux. Il se retint de leur foutre la trouille, amusé par l'idée de les voir déguerpir à toute vitesse en glissant sur la couche de glace. Le chaos avait le mérite de le distraire en ces temps tourmentés.

Au fur et à mesure de sa ballade, il pouvait sentir son corps se contracter. Car comme Crowley était un démon aimant prendre la forme d'un serpent, le froid glissait sur sa peau comme les pattes des canards sur la glace. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler une tenue chaude et n'importe quel humain le croisant sur les sentiers l'aurait pris pour un fou.

L'esprit errant, Crowley s'assit sur le prochain banc qu'il croisa sur sa route. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour le distraire, à cette heure, mais son imagination ferait très bien l'affaire.

Il _frissonna_.

\- « Pas ça, tout de même… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ayant l'étrange sensation d'être observé. Peut-être était-ce le Tout-Puissant qui jouait avec lui ? Peut-être que le fait de tomber en Enfer n'était pas une punition suffisante, peut-être que tomber avec les humains lui paraissait plus juste ?

Il replia ses bras autour de sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Les sons étouffés par la neige lui laissaient une étrange sensation de solitude, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être en compagnie dans la majorité de ses visites au parc. Aziraphale… Cela faisait des mois qu'il était resté sans nouvelles de lui.

Leur dernière interaction ne s'était pas terminée comme il l'aurait souhaité et se sentait encore trop vulnérable pour tenter de reprendre contact avec son ami. D'un autre côté, il n'avait lui-même eu aucun signe de l'ange.

Il soupira, intrigué par la vapeur blanchâtre que formait son souffle à la sortie de sa bouche. Alors que le froid commençait doucement à paralyser chacun de ses membres, il se laissa aller à quelques tremblements, incapable de lutter plus. Il en venait presque à regretter la chaleur des Enfers.

\- « Tu ne m'auras pas ! » cria-t-il vers le ciel. « Je ne rentrerai pas et je gèlerai ici s'il le faut mais tu ne me contrôleras pas ! »

Là, il aurait réellement été pris pour un fou. Il bougea ses doigts pour tenter de remettre un peu sa circulation sanguine en route. La sensation de froid ne lui était pas réellement inconnue. Il l'avait déjà testée avant de se rendre compte qu'il était horriblement désagréable de rester constamment contracté. C'est à partir de là qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais avoir froid, du moins jusqu'à ce moment bien précis où il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Le démon ferma les yeux. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de s'endormir dans ces conditions (il savait que les _vrais_ humains pouvaient mourir d'hypothermie) mais il se sentait d'humeur à tester celui, là-haut ou en bas, qui le mettait à l'épreuve.

Les minutes défilaient et rien ne se passait, hormis peut-être ses orteils qui avaient perdu toute sensibilité. Il ne tentait plus de retenir ses tremblements et était ravi de se situer dans un coin assez sombre du parc pour n'être remarqué par personne.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire… », souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Chacune de ses inspirations lui brûlait la gorge, engourdissant ses poumons.

Soudain, alors que son corps atteignait ses dernières limites en lutte contre le froid, l'atmosphère se réchauffa autour du banc. Une vague d'espoir naquit en lui avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ses capacités célestes n'étaient pas revenues. Elles étaient l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un maintenant assis à côté de lui.

\- « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il peut-être un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas… te regarder avoir froid de la sorte. »

La seconde d'après, Aziraphale passait un de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour déposer une couverture aux motifs écossais sur ses épaules crispées par le froid.

Crowley rechigna et détourna le regard de son ami, l'air acariâtre.

\- « Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ? »

\- « Je ne ferai jamais ça ! »

\- « Evidemment. Donc tu passais ici et tu m'as rencontré par un miraculeux hasard ? Tu as remarqué que j'avais froid et toujours _comme par hasard_, tu avais avec toi une couverture que tu as décidé de me donner, bon ange que tu es ? » ironisa Crowley en se concentrant pour ne pas claquer des dents en parlant. Malgré la couverture et la chaleur apportée par Aziraphale, le froid était toujours assez piquant pour l'atteindre.

\- « Tu ne me croirais pas si je t'expliquais, de toute façon… »

\- « C'est un risque à prendre. »

Aziraphale soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que son bras touche le sien. La seconde d'après, le démon entendit le bruit d'une aile fendant l'air et sentit un poids supplémentaire se poser sur ses épaules. Il retroussa ses lèvres, tel un fauve menaçant, en remarquant qu'il était presque totalement enveloppé par l'aile blanche de l'ange.

\- « Je l'ai senti », répondit finalement Aziraphale.

\- « Senti ? »

\- « Que tu étais… dans la détresse. » Il avait choisi ses mots avec prudence. « Tu sais que je suis sensible à ce genre de… situation. »

\- « Envers les _humains_, » répliqua Crowley. « Pas envers moi. Et je ne suis pas dans la détresse ! J'allais même très bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarques avec tes tours ridicules !» Il arracha la couverture de ses épaules et la balança dans la neige.

\- « Tu vois Crowley, j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre ce genre de réaction ! Quand _toi_ tu décides de m'aider, et Dieu sait le nombre de fois où c'est arrivé, tu peux faire ce dont tu as envie, sans une seule protestation de ma part ! Mais dès que j'ose te prêter main forte pour une situation que tu ne contrôles plus, c'est comme si je te forçais à bénir une nonne ! Je vais te dire quel est _ton _problème, c'est ton fout… (il se reprit) fichu orgueil ! Maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse-moi te réchauffer avant d'être transformé en statue. »

Toujours les bras croisés, le démon se contenta d'imiter grotesquement son ami en train de parler, répétant d'une voie aigue « fichu orgueil ». Ce fut malheureusement sans effet sur Aziraphale et son éternelle patience. Comme réponse à ses moqueries, l'ange comprima un peu plus son aile contre lui.

Crowley devait admettre que cette tactique était beaucoup plus efficace que la couverture (qui s'était d'ailleurs volatilisée à ses pieds). La seule présence de son ami avait suffi à réchauffer l'atmosphère mais l'effet coupe-froid qu'avait ses plumes était tout simplement… divin.

Ils restèrent silencieux, le blond complètement détendu, les doigts joints sur son ventre d'un air serein, le brun, toujours un peu crispé, les bras entourant son torse.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un jeune couple interrompit le silence avec des bruits de rire et de gloussement, typiquement le genre de chose qui avait le don d'horripiler Crowley. Il se redressa sur son banc, aux aguets pour pouvoir intervenir et rompre cet agréable moment, malgré le regard en coin désapprobateur de son ami.

Le jeune homme semblait tenir un gobelet de liquide chaud (au vu de la vapeur qui s'en dégageait) tandis que la jeune fille lui tenait affectueusement le bras, riant à chaque son sortant de sa bouche. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient l'air épanouis.

\- « N'y pense même pas », murmura Aziraphale en les observant passer avec un sourire.

\- « Aller, juste un petit… »

\- « Hors de question… »

Crowley camoufla son sourire machiavélique en claquant des doigts. Presque instantanément, le garçon glissa sur une plaque de glace « mystérieusement apparue », entrainant sa copine avec. Le contenu rouge du gobelet se répandit entièrement sur son manteau gris clair, tandis que les deux poussaient un cri de stupeur.

Aziraphale lança un regard consterné vers le démon qui pouffait de rire en regardant le résultat de sa malice.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle, ils auraient pu se faire très mal ! » le réprimanda Aziraphale sans pour autant intervenir.

Crowley haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé, tandis que – plutôt que de se relever directement – les deux jeunes entreprirent une séance de roulage de pelle, leurs vêtements recouverts de vin et de neige.

\- « Dégoutant », grimaça-t-il.

\- « Je pensais que les démons prônaient la luxure ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas de la luxure ça, Aziraphale, c'est de _l'amour_. »

\- « Tu arrives à distinguer les deux maintenant ? » le taquina l'ange.

\- « Possible… Dans les deux cas, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plaisant à vouloir poser sa bouche sur une autre bouche comme preuve d'affection. Et encore moins d'y fourrer la langue », il passa la sienne, fourchue, en sifflant pour illustrer ses propos.

En riant, Aziraphale effleura par accident son visage avec l'une de ses plumes. La texture douce et duveteuse fit frissonner Crowley par surprise.

\- « Oups, désolé. »

\- « Pas un problème », grommela-t-il.

\- « Pour en revenir à nos amis, même si tu trouves ça dégoutant, au moins ça les rend heureux, je peux clairement le sentir », reprit Aziraphale en les regardant s'éloigner d'un air songeur.

\- « Boarf, nous sommes heureux et pourtant nous n'avons pas besoin de _tout ça_… »

Crowley avait repris un air décontracté, ne ressentant presque plus le froid. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Aziraphale, ce fut pour tomber dans son regard bleu et… attendri.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Rien. Je suis heureux que tu sois heureux… avec moi. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

\- « Peut-être, mais je l'ai ressenti », sourit l'ange tandis que la lueur sur son visage semblait s'amplifier.

\- « Non. »

\- « Non n'est pas un argument, Crowley. »

\- « Tu me fatigues, Aziraphale. »

\- « C'est réciproque. »

\- « Je vais d'ailleurs rentrer me coucher, pour oublier ces conneries. »

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Aziraphale se leva en même temps que son ami. Il était vrai qu'ils auraient pu facilement se téléporter jusqu'à l'appartement de Crowley. Il était aussi vrai que l'ange aurait pu directement prendre la direction de sa librairie. Mais il était surtout vrai que les deux êtres célestes préféraient encore profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre, pour quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires.

Ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de _tout ça_ pour être heureux.

_A suivre..._


	4. Maladie

Note: J'ai oublié de remercier les guests ayant laissé une review dans les chapitres précédents, ca me touche énormément 3 :-)

**4\. Maladie**

*RING RIIIIIIING RING RIIIIIIING*

Car oui, même si les téléphones ne faisaient plus ce bruit depuis les années 60, Aziraphale faisait partie de ceux qui préféraient entendre le bruit d'une vraie sonnerie et non pas celui de leur musique préférée du moment.

*RING RIIIIIIING RING RIIIIIIING*

\- « J'arrive, j'arrive », annonça-t-il pour lui-même en prenant soin de marquer la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté. « A. and Co, j'écoute», annonça-t-il d'une voix amicale en décrochant.

_\- « Azzzzzzzzzzziraphale… »_

\- « Cr… Crowley ? »

Il était bien certain que la personne à l'autre bout du fil était son ami mais sa voix avait quelque chose de différent. Il voyait en réalité deux possibilités : soit Crowley était actuellement à plusieurs mètres du microphone sous un jet d'eau, soit il avait soudainement fumé une bonne centaine de paquets de cigarette, ce qui lui donnait une voix faible et éraillée.

\- « _J'ai besoin de ton aide Azzzzzzzziraphale… »_

\- « Que veux-tu ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- « Non, je pense… je pense que je vais… ATCHA _(Aziraphale sursauta au son de cet éternuement)_ … mourir. »_

\- « C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu vas encore me faire croire que tu t'es emmêlé tout seul ? J'ai vérifié Crowley et il est impossible pour un serpent de se faire un nœud tout seul, je ne toucherais pas tes écailles froides et visqueuses ! »

\- « _C'est pire que ççççççça Azzzzzz… »_

\- « D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais arriver si tu arrêtes un peu de me siffler dans l'oreille… »

\- « _Je me sens partir… Je… Je sens les flammes… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud… »_

Saisi d'un léger coup de panique, Aziraphale raccrocha le combiné et prépara une sacoche avec quelques affaires qu'il jugeait utiles (cela comportait le guide _Comment rendre mon serpent heureux ?_) avant de filer chez son ami en détresse.

* * *

\- « Mille fois… J'aurais eu mille fois le temps de mourir… »

\- « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je devais faire attention à ne pas utiliser excessivement mes _dons_ pour ne pas trop attirer leur attention là-haut », justifia Aziraphale en pointant son index vers le plafond. « Et tu n'allais pas mourir, au pire des cas te désincarner… »

\- « Mille fois ! »

\- « Le bus était en retard ! »

Lorsque Aziraphale était entré dans l'appartement ouvert de son ami, il avait dû parcourir plusieurs pièces pour le trouver finalement emmitouflé dans les draps de satin noir de son lit King Size. Une de ses jambes dépassait des draps et se balançait nonchalamment du lit, signe qu'il n'était finalement pas _si mort_ que ça.

Son aspect, en revanche, était un peu différent de la dernière fois qu'Aziraphale l'avait vu, à savoir quelques jours plus tôt sur un banc de St James Park. Son teint était plus pâle, excepté son nez (et le dessous de celui-ci) qui avait pris une teinte rosée, presque rouge. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude (l'ange se demanda d'ailleurs comment c'était possible), comme si une tornade venait de traverser la pièce quelques secondes avant sa venue. Le dessous de ses yeux était légèrement grisâtre, augmentant le contraste avec ses yeux jaunes reptiliens.

Crowley se moucha bruyamment puis balança le mouchoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, visant la poubelle mais sans succès. La pile de ses précédents échecs s'amplifia, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure.

\- « Tu peux m'expliquer clairement ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Aziraphale en posant son sac sur le lit.

\- « Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans mon corps, Aziraphale. Quelque chose que les humains peuvent attraper, j'aimerais que tu me le retires… » Sa phrase se termina par un nouvel éternuement.

Le blond le regardait avec un air totalement incrédule, restant totalement figé devant son explication.

\- « Quoi ? » s'énerva Crowley devant sa non-réaction.

\- « Tu… Tu as attrapé un bébé ? Je veux dire… quelqu'un a mis un bébé en toi ? » répondit l'ange, presque terrifié en observant son ami.

\- « Mais t'as complètement perdu l'esprit, ma parole » se consterna le démon en claquant sa main sur son front. « Je pense que tes livres sont… ATCHA… sérieusement en train de te monter à la tête… »

Ce fut au tour d'Aziraphale de s'énerver.

\- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es totalement incapable de t'exprimer ! Je te signale qu'il t'arrive des trucs pas très nets ces derniers temps. Alors au lieu de me traiter d'idiot… Et par ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi ma question est totalement incohérente puisque tu es visiblement en train de t'humaniser et figures-toi que les humains peuvent concevoir des bébés ! »

\- « On atteint le paroxysme du ridicule là, Satan aide-moi… »

\- « Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi tout seul avec tes problèmes ! »

\- « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène ? » marmonna Crowley, l'air toujours désespéré. Après une once de réflexion, il reprit « Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu étais un idiot, c'est juste… Arf… Je dois vraiment expliquer, là ? Parce que tu ne m'aides pas, sérieusement. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être devenu un humain femelle ? Ne réponds pas ! » coupa-t-il en voyant l'ange ouvrir sa bouche d'un air déterminé. « J'ai toujours mon corps de démon, si tu veux savoir, et je peux toujours redevenir un serpent… »

\- « Dans ce cas tu pourrais pondre des œufs ! » répliqua Aziraphale en évitant son regard.

\- « Et toi aussi, je te signale. »

\- « Je ne suis pas un serpent, _moi. »_

\- « T'as des ailes d'oiseau et -_spoiler alert-_ les oiseaux pondent des œufs. » Crowley cria intérieurement victoire, fier de son sens de la répartie face à un Aziraphale complètement déconcerté. « Pour en revenir au sujet… » Une violente quinte de toux interrompit sa phrase, le faisant se tordre sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retourna vers l'ange qui le regardait maintenant d'un air désolé.

\- « Explique-moi, Crowley. Je veux t'aider. »

Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche, se rendant étrangement compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir l'ange à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. _Evidemment_, il était dans le caractère des anges de porter secours aux autres mais Crowley n'en restait pas moins un démon qui dépassait parfois (d'accord, régulièrement) les limites. Cette constatation le soulagea curieusement et il tapota le matelas à coté de lui pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir, ce que son ami fit sur le champ.

\- « J'ai essayé de le faire partir mais… ça n'a pas fonctionné », expliqua Crowley avec sa voix toujours éraillée.

\- « On dirait que tu es atteint d'une maladie mon cher », annonça Aziraphale d'un air grave qui se transforma rapidement en sourire. « J'ai justement ce qu'il faut avec moi. » Il attrapa sa sacoche datant des années 50 et en sortit plusieurs livres. « Comme je ne savais pas trop quelle était la nature de l'urgence, j'ai tenté de me préparer à toute éventualité. Ton appartement n'est pas en feu » – il se sépara d'un livre -« tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un ours dans ton jardin » – il retira un second livre – « ni une ruche d'abeille » – il en balança un autre – « Ah, voilà qui pourrait être intéressant ! »

Il ouvrit le _Traité complet de médecine du 18__ème__ siècle_, dont n'importe quel historien aurait été jaloux compte tenu de son état conservation impeccable. Crowley se retint de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la date du bouquin, ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de son ami ayant l'occasion de l'utiliser dans un but réel.

\- « Dis-moi quels sont tes symptômes. Ta température corporelle est-elle bonne ? »

\- « Comment je suis sensé savoir ça ? », répondit faiblement Crowley.

\- « Ça doit être écrit quelque part », l'ange feuilleta habilement plusieurs pages. « Ah ! Viens ici. »

Crowley rampa sur le lit jusqu'à être à portée de main d'Aziraphale. Celui-ci prit une expression professionnelle en posant le dos de sa main sur son front. Le contact froid surprit d'abord Crowley, qui eut le réflexe de reculer avant de revenir en se rendant compte que l'effleurement n'était pas si désagréable que ça, bien du contraire.

\- « Tu es brûlant, démon, toi qui d'habitude es aussi froid d'un corps sans vie… »

Crowley ne prit pas la peine de commenter le côté glauque de la comparaison.

\- « C'est grave ? »

\- « Ça dépend… As-tu d'autres type de symptômes ? »

\- « Et bien pour commencer mon nez n'arrête pas d'émettre une substance gluante dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Ensuite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tousser même en me concentrant pour arrêter, ce qui est assez perturbant. J'ai mal quand j'avale aussi, à ce niveau-là, » Il indiqua la jointure entre son cou et sa mâchoire, « et aussi quand je respire, ici », il montra sa gorge.

Pendant qu'il décrivait ses symptômes, Aziraphale fouillait en quatrième vitesse les différents chapitres de son livre de plus de mille pages.

\- « Il est écrit ici qu'il faut surveiller ta respiration. Tu permets ?»

Crowley le regarda avec de grands yeux puis acquiesça, l'air un peu méfiant.

\- « Tu comptes t'y prendre comment au juste ? »

\- « Tu devrais enlever ton haut, peut-être, » répondit le blond en indiquant son pyjama.

Le démon soupira et concerta toutes ses forces pour faire glisser la blouse de son pyjama au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi - lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque gêne à afficher son corps - il se sentait bizarrement embarrassé face à son ami. Il attendit que celui-ci réagisse, sentant soudainement son rythme cardiaque augmenter avec celui de sa respiration. Le silence dans la pièce en était devenu presque déconcertant.

\- « Eh bien ? » insista Crowley en voyant l'ange perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Oui oui, hum, bien. Allonge-toi », dit Aziraphale tandis que Crowley obéissait à sa demande.

Le démon soupçonna l'apparition d'une nouvelle caractéristique humaine, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, lorsque l'oreille et la joue d'Azirpahale se posèrent délicatement sur son torse. Il ne sut lui-même pas expliquer exactement en quoi cela consistait. Un nœud, au niveau de son estomac, était probablement la description la plus adéquate. De ce nœud découlait un sentiment de fourmillement qui se dispersa dans l'entièreté de son corps, le faisant tout à coup se sentir… bien. Terriblement bien.

\- « C'est étrange », commenta Aziraphale.

\- « Mmh ? »

Crowley se sentait trop planner pour répondre quoique ce soit d'intelligible.

\- « Ton cœur bat très très vite par rapport à ce qui est décrit dans ce livre. »

\- « Peut-être que les démons ont naturellement le cœur qui bat plus vite », murmura Crowley en fermant les yeux, se concentrant pour diminuer la vitesse de son rythme cardiaque.

\- « Peux-tu tousser mon cher ? »

Il s'exécuta puis, à son grand regret, Aziraphale redressa sa tête. Crowley resta allongé contre son oreiller, attendant le verdict.

\- « Je pense que nous pouvons décrire ta toux comme sèche, ce qui veut dire… »

\- « Tu sais mon ange, si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour que tu me débarrasses de ce truc, pas pour que tu t'amuses à jouer au détective… »

\- « … que tu as… »

\- « Parce que si c'était réellement ça dont j'avais besoin, j'aurais simplement appelé un _vrai_ médecin… »

\- « La peste pulmonaire secondaire ! » s'exclama Aziraphale en mettant la main devant sa bouche d'un air grave. « D'après le livre il ne te reste que quelques jours à vivre… Tu… Tu penses qu'ils accepteront de te fournir un autre corps moins abîmé ? »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Pose-moi ce ramassis de conneries et utilise un de tes petits miracles pour me soigner, mmh ? »

\- « Ceci dit, je veux bien te prêter mon corps, le temps que tu trouves quelqu'un de définitif pour te réincarner… Mais tu dois me promettre de respecter un certain nombre de règle bien sûr… »

\- « Aziraphale… »

\- « Même si je sais que les règles ne sont pas vraiment ton fort, puisque tu es un démon… Que fais-tu ? »

Crowley venait de puiser toutes ses forces pour _tenter_ de se lever. Cela ne resta qu'une tentative puisqu'à l'instant où il posa ses pieds sur le sol, l'entièreté de la pièce se déroba sous lui et il se laissa basculer en arrière, revenant au point de départ.

En plus d'être faible, son corps se recouvrait constamment de sueur avant d'être pris de frissons très désagréables au niveau de la nuque. L'alternance entre ces deux états le rendait littéralement fou et il se maudit presque d'avoir participé au développement du virus du rhume.

Devant l'état figé d'Aziraphale, il se résolut à saisir son téléphone et en deux en trois mouvements, sortit une liste de médicaments qu'il lui montra.

\- « Puisque tes miracles te sont désormais restreints, peux-tu me rapporter ça pour stopper un peu mon agonie ? »

\- « Tu pourrais les faire apparaitre toi-même non ? Tu ne peux peut-être pas éliminer l'infection de ton corps, mais tu peux sans doute faire apparaitre ce matériel humain », répondit Aziraphale en parcourant la liste des yeux.

Crowley soupira longuement avant de reporter son attention sur le mur devant lui.

\- « Je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Aziraphale.

\- « Je te demande pardon ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas ! Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas… plus… J'ai même été obligé d'aller acheter ma propre bouffe au magasin parce que ce putain de frigo refuse de se remplir tout seul ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou Aziraphale ! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à jouer de la sorte avec moi ! Je ne sais pas à qui je dois en vouloir ! »

L'ange soupira à son tour, essayant de croiser le regard de son ami en détresse. Lorsque les mots finirent de tourner dans son esprit pour donner le bon sens à sa pensée, il s'exprima d'une voix réconfortante :

\- « Tu sais, peut-être que nous ne devons nous en vouloir qu'à nous-même, après tout. Nous avons choisi notre camp, en restant ici, non ? C'est ce qu'on voulait, au fond, créer notre propre côté. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ce qui t'arrive pour une punition mais plutôt comme une bénédiction. L'accès à la liberté. »

\- « J'ai toujours été libre en étant un démon ! » s'obstina Crowley.

\- « Penses-tu ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tes semblables ont tenté de te détruire dans un bain d'eau bénite. Crowley, si tu avais vu leurs expressions… Leurs visages méprisants…C'était comme si tu n'avais jamais été l'un des leurs. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense… Je préfère te voir en humain, tel que tu es _réellement_, plutôt qu'en démon entravé par sa propre nature. »

Les entrailles de Crowley se serrèrent soudain, comme s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans la théorie de son ami.

\- « Le siècle des Lumières te manque-t-il tant que ça ? Admettons que ton raisonnement soit juste, pourquoi suis-je le seul à en ressentir les répercutions ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi… toi-même ! Tu es toujours aussi bon et légitime et… _gentil_… Alors que rien ne t'y obliges plus ! Tu pourrais les envoyer se faire foutre Aziraphale ! Tu parles de mon côté mais crois-moi, si j'avais pu planter mes crochets dans ce crétin de Gabriel dès l'instant où il s'est montré condescendant envers toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une fraction de seconde… Et pourtant tu t'obstines toujours à faire le bien, pourquoi ? »

Aziraphale sembla touché par les mots que venaient de prononcer Crowley. Parce qu'au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti autant valorisé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- « Parce que c'est ce que je suis », répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion. « Ce n'est pas une corvée, Crowley, ce n'est pas un masque que j'enfile chaque jour pour être accepté au Paradis. Ce que tu vois en face de toi… c'est moi, tel que je suis. »

\- « Foutaises », pesta Crowley. « Personne ne peut être aussi parfait… De nature », ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait vraiment dit. Il avait croisé les bras, adossé contre le haut de son lit, tel un enfant boudeur.

Aziraphale soupira avant de commencer à ranger tous ses livres étalés dans le lit de son ami.

\- « Je vais aller chercher tes médicaments alors, il ne faut rien d'autre ? »

\- « Pas besoin, finalement. Je vais rester ici, jusqu'à crever comme un _humain_ », ronchonna le démon.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te tenir la main quand ça arrivera. »

Crowley releva la tête vers lui, l'air intrigué, avant de comprendre (presque à contrecœur, mais ça il ne l'admettrait pas, même à lui-même) qu'il plaisantait.

\- « C'est certainement pas au paradis qu'on t'a appris l'ironie… »

\- « Une petite adaptation », répondit l'ange avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre la sortie, l'air guilleret suite à sa remarque.

Crowley attendit que la porte d'entrée claque avant de passer distraitement ses doigts sur son torse, à l'endroit où la joue de l'ange s'était posée quelques minutes plus tôt, désireux de ressentir de nouveau ces étranges fourmillements dans le creux du ventre. Contre toute attente, rien ne se produisit et c'est avec une certaine déception qu'il tenta de retrouver un peu de repos.

_A suivre..._


	5. Jalousie et douleur

Je voulais poster un chapitre chaque semaine mais j'ai pris un peu de retard. Les autres devraient arriver plus vite, bonne lecture et merci aux guests pour les reviews ^^

**5\. Jalousie… et douleur**

On ne pouvait pas dire que les dernières semaines de Crowley sur Terre étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus prolifique. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que dormir et manger étaient en réalité _bon_ pour son organisme et lui apportaient un sentiment de satisfaction des plus intenses, il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même pour assouvir activement ces deux besoins.

En réalité, manger et dormir étaient les deux seules activités qui contentaient suffisamment son cerveau pour l'empêcher de se focaliser sur Aziraphale. Depuis le dernier passage de celui-ci dans son appartement pour lui apporter ses médicaments, le démon était constamment sur son Smartphone, ouvrant nonchalamment le numéro de l'ange. Le scénario était presque devenu une habitude : son doigt s'arrêtait à quelques millimètres du bouton d'appel, son cerveau réfléchissait quelques minutes (bon, cela dura une fois plus d'une heure) sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, puis le téléphone se retournait sur son oreiller avant qu'il ne le ressaisisse quelques instants plus tard avec un soupir.

Ce petit rituel dura exactement 21 jours. Proportionnellement à son passage sur terre, 21 jours paraissaient dérisoires. Mais pas dans cette situation, ce furent les 21 plus longs jours de toute la durée de son voyage sur Terre. _21 putain de jours_.

Il se demandait d'où cette différence pouvait provenir, étant donné qu'aucun évènement particulier n'avait altéré leur relation. La seule possibilité était que le problème le concernait lui seulement, et pas Aziraphale. Oui, ça devait être ça, quelque chose d'humain pourfendait son cerveau, lui donnant cette impression d'allongement du temps. Et comme Aziraphale était sa seule relation stable sur Terre, il était tout à fait logique qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. A qui d'autre pouvait-il bien penser, après tout ?

C'est en déblatérant intérieurement sur la signification ridicule de son raisonnement, que Crowley décida de rendre directement visite à l'ange. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré dans sa librairie. En tant que démon, il était tout à fait convenable qu'il s'assure qu'Aziraphale ne réalise pas trop de miracle dans son coin.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il gara sa Bentley à quelques mètres de la devanture du magasin. Bien qu'un panneau « Fermé » s'arborait fièrement sur la porte vitrée de la librairie, une légère lumière traversant les rideaux indiquait que le commerce était bien occupé.

D'habitude, il lui suffisait d'actionner la poignée et la porte s'ouvrait miraculeusement malgré les verrous de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, son corps manqua de s'écraser contre la vitre lorsqu'il poussa de toutes ses forces pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du local.

\- « Fait chier », jura-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu.

Il chercha des yeux la sonnette et, quand il l'eut trouvée, garda son doigt appuyé dessus, attendant que son ami vienne lui ouvrir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix féminine ne l'interrompe, de l'autre côté de la porte. Des bruits de cliquetis le firent s'écarter un peu, et la porte s'ouvrit, arrêtée par une chaine métallique de l'autre côté. Crowley fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaitre, non pas Aziraphale, mais le visage d'une jeune femme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- « Nous sommes fermés, monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas vu la pancarte ? » Elle paraissait irritée.

Crowley ne sut pas trop comment interpréter toutes ces informations. Une femme ? _Nous ?_ Il s'était passé quoi en 21 jours, exactement ?

\- « Où est Aziraphale ? » parvint-il à demander, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

\- « Monsieur Fell est occupé, vous pouvez revenir demain à l'heure d'ouverture. Bonne nuit ! »

Elle lui referma la porte au nez, le laissant sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

\- « Que diable… » Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et reposa brutalement son doigt sur la sonnette.

Il entendit la femme jurer de l'autre côté et la porte se rouvrit dans la même configuration que la fois précédente.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris au juste ? »

Bien qu'étant un démon, Crowley était un être relativement calme lorsque des évènements impromptus s'abattaient sur lui. Mais le visage confiant (et beau, il devait l'admettre) de cette femme le mit hors de lui. Au nom de qui osait-elle lui interdire de voir Aziraphale ? _Son_ ami. _Son_ ange.

\- « Vous allez tout de suite me laisser entrer, sinon… »

\- « Que se passe-t-il ma chère ? » demanda une lointaine voix familière.

Le visage de l'ange apparut derrière la porte et quelque chose de totalement surnaturel se passa dans le corps de Crowley. D'abord (enfin, il ne sut pas _exactement_ ce qui arriva en premier), un frisson démarra de sa nuque pour parcourir son échine et s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins. Puis, son souffle se coupa soudainement, comme si quelqu'un venait de vider tout l'oxygène de l'air ambiant, pendant que son cœur se mit à danser la rumba à travers sa cage thoracique. C'était sans compter sur ce sentiment de béatitude qui prit possession de tout son être. C'est en cet instant qu'il réalisa que la nourriture et le sommeil n'étaient _rien_ comparé à la présence d'Aziraphale devant lui.

\- « Crowley ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant son ami attendre devant la porte. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

\- « Aziraphale, » répondit-il en fusillant la femme du regard à travers ses lunettes noires.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu passais ce soir, » dit l'ange en retirant la chaine pour ouvrir la porte.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu allais être _occupé_, » répondit-il en entrant, relevant fièrement le buste en passant devant la femme.

\- « Ah oui ! » Aziraphale s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il est vrai que je suis pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, tu aurais peut-être du appeler avant de… Non, attends, n'entre pas !»

Crowley se figea en pénétrant dans le salon où il était supposé ne pas entrer. L'air inquiet d'Aziraphale avait soulevé une légère frayeur en lui, qu'il oublia en remarquant que la pièce était juste dans un désordre mirobolant. Pas un seul centimètre carré du sol n'était visible tant nombre de livres y étaient ouverts. Aziraphale s'empressa de passer devant lui pour le diriger vers une autre pièce, l'air nerveux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang ? » interrogea Crowley en tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, toujours plus violents dans sa poitrine. « C'est qui elle ? »

Il prit un peu plus de temps pour analyser l'humaine présente devant lui. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « belle femme », ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés maladroitement en chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage lui était presque familier. Elle défia Crowley du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit siffler d'un air menaçant.

\- « Allons, allons, » tempéra Aziraphale en se plaçant entre eux deux. « Voici Debbie. Debbie, voici mon ami, Crowley. »

\- « _Meilleur_ ami », tenu à préciser l'intéressé. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? »

Il ne cherchait pas à camoufler son agressivité, quelque chose en lui le faisant littéralement _bouillonner_.

\- « Eh bien… »

\- « Je vis ici », répondit-elle à la place de l'ange.

La boule de rage qu'il gardait dans sa gorge sembla sur le point d'exploser.

\- « Voyez-vous cccccccccca », siffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'impressionner.

\- « Crowley, arrête ! » ordonna Aziraphale d'un ton un peu plus dur. « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'expliquer… »

\- « Je vais nous préparer un peu de thé en attendant, 'Zira », annonça la jeune femme. En passant devant l'ange, elle frôla, avec sa main, son épaule d'un air sensuel. Ce dernier sembla à peine remarquer le geste. Crowley, cependant, serra la mâchoire pour éviter que les insultes ne franchissent sa bouche.

\- « Tu es un ange », répondit Aziraphale avec un clin d'œil.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il rencontra les yeux flambants de Crowley au-dessus de ses lunettes, pendant que l'intruse disparaissait.

\- « Tu vis avec elle ? Une femme ? Une _humaine _? »

Aziraphale baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- « Je ne vis pas avec elle, je la loge. »

\- « Ne joue pas sur les mots. »

\- « Elle vit dans la rue, tu sais », répondit Aziraphale en reprenant confiance. « Tu as senti le froid dehors ? »

\- « Oh que oui, je l'ai senti, figure-toi ! »

\- « Et bien _figure-toi_ qu'il est dangereux pour les humains d'y dormir, sans chauffage ! »

Crowley eut un rire nerveux.

\- « Non mais t'as vu ses fringues ? Et son sac ? Ils doivent valoir la moitié de tes foutus livres ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté mais tu t'es bien fait avoir, mon pauvre… »

Aziraphale eut l'air offensé.

\- « Je ne me suis pas fait avoir ! Je la croisais toutes les nuits dans la rue avant qu'elle ne vienne ici… »

Soudain, Crowley tilta et un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

\- « Où ça, dans la rue ? »

\- « Sur le trottoir, où veux-tu que… »

\- « Quelle rue ? »

\- « Pas très loin d'ici, dans le quartier de Soho, tu vois le bar où on… »

Crowley soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

\- « J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister et il s'avère qu'elle _adore_ les livres », continua Aziraphale en l'ignorant.

\- « Ben voyons… »

\- « Elle m'aide avec le rangement, en échange je la loge, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça… »

Le démon non plus, à vrai dire, ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'énervait.

\- « Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise mon ange, mais c'est une pute. Une pute qui profite très certainement de ta _bonté_ », ironisa Crowley en commençant les cents pas.

-« Ne l'insulte pas de la sorte ! C'est une très gentille femme ! »

-« Je suppose que certaines putes doivent être gentilles, en effet », continua sarcastiquement Crowley.

-« Arrête de dire ça ! »

Aziraphale prit un air énervé, ce qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Le démon lui, avait tout simplement envie de le pousser à bout, par simple vengeance. Comment avait-il pu accueillir chez lui une humaine qu'il connaissait à peine ? Comment avait-il pu passer plus de temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec lui ? Comment avait-il pu lui laisser lui toucher l'épaule alors que, lui, se _languissait_ depuis plusieurs semaines de sa simple présence ?

Sa gorge se resserra à cette simple pensée et il détourna le regard de son ami.

-« Que se passe-t-il, Crowley ? »

-« Rien », répondit sèchement le démon, faisant tout pour garder une voix dénuée de tremblement.

-« Tu as eu d'autres… problèmes depuis notre dernière rencontre ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

Crowley hocha négativement la tête. _Excepté celui d'être fou de rage de te voir vivre avec quelqu'un_, répondit-il intérieurement.

-« Ceci dit, cela explique certains de ses étranges comportements », ajouta l'ange après réflexion.

Crowley releva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

-« Le fait qu'elle se ballade fréquemment nue, le soir, devant moi… Sans la moindre gêne, » précisa Aziraphale.

-« T'es sérieux là ? »

\- « Enfin, tu sais bien que tout cela n'a pas le même effet sur moi… que sur un autre être humain, par exemple », ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça devant Crowley.

-« Non, je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas réellement envie de le savoir… »

-« Il est vrai que je trouve parfois le corps humain _beau_ mais de là à vouloir… »

-« Aziraphale », menaça Crowley en sentant l'irritation de nouveau monter en lui.

-« Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne fait rien de mal en restant ici ! Et que ta colère ou… que sais-je… est totalement injustifiée ! »

-« A peine ! » Il s'approcha de l'ange et, perdu dans sa jalousie, posa délicatement une de ses mains sur son épaule.

Aziraphale se figea, fixant du coin de l'œil la main du démon. Celui-ci la fit glisser le long de son omoplate, imitant le frôlement dont il avait été témoin quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Oh _'Zira_, je vais nous faire du thé », dit-il en imitant une voix féminine.

Même si ses vêtements séparaient ses doigts de la peau de l'ange, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un choc, semblable à une décharge, le long de sa main et de son bras.

-« Arrête ça », demanda Aziraphale.

\- « Arrête quoi ? Mon imitation ou _ça_ ? » répondit Crowley d'un air provocateur en refaisant exactement le même geste, savourant chaque seconde du contact.

-« Ça », souffla l'ange en restant toujours figé devant lui.

-« Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas te déranger quand _elle_ l'a fait », nargua le démon.

-« Je… Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, je… Arrête », chuchota-t-il presque tandis que Crowley imitait encore le mouvement.

-« Ou quoi ? »

Et là, Crowley se figea à son tour. Parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur qui venait de s'animer dans le regard de son ami. Parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le visage impassible qu'il essayait de garder malgré sa mâchoire crispée. Parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les poings de l'ange serrés le long de son corps et son qui torse s'élevait plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Le démon retira instantanément sa main et recula, bousculant au passage une étagère. Plusieurs livres tombèrent lourdement mais Aziraphale ne réagit pas pour les ramasser.

\- « Je… » commença Crowley avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il vit l'ange fermer les yeux devant lui et se contenta d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une lumière dorée attira son attention, dans la pièce où Aziraphale l'avait empêcher d'aller à son arrivée. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans celle-ci.

La lueur dorée provenait en réalité de plusieurs livres, posés précieusement sur une sorte d'autel. Il évita de poser ses pieds sur « Ars Goetia » et « Clavicula Salomonis » en s'approchant de celui-ci. L'aura qui se dégageait des livres sur l'autel le repoussa et il comprit que la nature de ceux-ci n'était clairement pas humaine. Il entendit au loin Aziraphale s'approcher, et il profita des secondes qu'il lui restait pour lire la page sur laquelle le livre était ouvert. Il s'agissait d'une liste. Une liste comportant probablement des centaines de noms. Certains noms étaient raillés, d'autres pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un nom en particulier. Le sien.

**_Crowley_**

Ecrit à la main, et dieu sait qu'il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille. Sur la droite, dans la marge, était inscrit « Manuscrit CCXXXIV ». Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Aziraphale lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds lorsqu'il lut malgré lui, sur la droite de la liste, un extrait de ce qui semblait justement être le « Manuscrit CCXXXIV ».

**_Il semblerait que le démon soit entré en hibernation. Plus aucun acte de nature démoniaque n'a été observé dans la région depuis les évènements reportés en page 174. _**

Il tourna les pages en prenant soin de garder sa manche entre sa peau et le livre.

**_Le démon Crowley constitue bien une menace pour l'humanité et notre communauté. Sa façon sournoise d'influencer les agissements au-delà du raisonnement humain lui confère un pouvoir sur lequel il est nécessaire d'opérer au plus vite._**

Cela ressemblait de toute évidence à un rapport. Sur lui. Il tourna une autre page.

**_Le démon Crowley a de toute évidence tenté d'endoctriner mes propres croyances dans l'espoir d'une révolte contre mon propre camp. Il a été décidé auprès du conseil, de garder ma position stratégique en vue d'une surveillance plus étroite… _**

\- « Crowley… »

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il rêvait. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que c'était, juste une nouvelle expérience humaine.

Il sentit un étrange picotement au niveau de ses yeux tandis que sa vue se brouillait brusquement. Sa gorge était maintenant tellement serrée qu'il se sentait incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

-« Je… Je vais t'expliquer… »

Aziraphale le surveillait. Depuis le début. Il avait écrit plus de 1000 pages sur leurs rencontres, détaillées jour après jour dans ce livre divin.

Au cours de sa vie sur Terre, il avait malheureusement eu l'occasion de voir des gens se faire poignarder. Il s'était imaginé ce que cela pouvait faire, de sentir une lame pénétrer la peau fragile de son corps. Il était maintenant persuadé que cette douleur était dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Aziraphale n'avait peut-être jamais été vraiment son ami. 6000 ans de mensonges… C'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas _son_ ange. Son estomac se noua et tout lui sembla soudain irréel.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Crowley… »

La voix de l'ange lui paraissait tellement lointaine, comme si son propre corps tentait de le protéger de la réalité.

-« Voilà du thé et des biscuits ! »

Cette voix de femme, tout aussi lointaine.

-« Regarde-moi, mon cher », cette voix douce, angélique. Qui venait pourtant de le détruire intérieurement.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, comme s'il avait oublié comment prononcer les mots. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appuya sur la chaise à sa droite, pour éviter que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

Foutu corps. Foutus sentiments. Foutue humanité. Il ne pouvait décidément pas subir ça.

Une détonation secoua la pièce entière. Un cri de femme horrifié alerta surement tout le voisinage, tandis qu'un gigantesque serpent noir brisait une fenêtre pour s'échapper dans la nuit.

_A suivre..._

Ce chapitre était un peu moins drôle que les autres mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même ^^

Syanidure


	6. Amour

Je me répète peut-être mais un tout grand MERCI à toutes les personnes prenant la peine de laisser une petite review. Ca fait plaisir, ca aide à progresser et ca MOTIVE ^^

**6\. Amour**

La femme assise face à lui ressemblait cruellement à une de ces institutrices sévères des années 40, une de celles qui brandissait une règle en métal au moindre écartement du droit chemin. Pourtant, quand elle prit la parole, ce fut avec une voix douce et presque enfantine, ce qui rassura un peu le démon.

-« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ou vous allonger, c'est comme vous vous sentez le plus confortable. »

Crowley ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il haussa les épaules et s'étala dans la méridienne en cuir brun de la façon probablement la moins élégante possible.

\- « Monsieur Crowley, c'est bien ça ? Anthony ? »

\- « Yep », répondit-il en balançant nonchalamment son bras sur le rebord de l'assise.

\- « Savez-vous exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

La femme s'installa devant son bureau et ramena vers elle un dossier contenant à peine quelques pages. Crowley ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre, il préféra se concentrer sur la peinture horrible à sa gauche, représentant probablement des oiseaux sans ailes et un arbre.

\- « Yep. »

\- « Vous avez consulté mon collègue il y a une semaine, qui vous a renvoyé vers moi. J'ignore si vous avez eu des explications sur ce brusque changement mais sachez que je suis disposée à répondre à toutes vos questions, si vous en avez. Je suis le Docteur Miranda Boswell et sachez que je suis là pour vous aider », dit-elle en préparant de quoi noter.

Crowley gonfla ses joues d'un air lassé.

\- « Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous m'aidiez mais pour que vous me _soigniez_. »

\- « Bien, nous allons commencer par ça… Anthony ? »

\- « Je préfère Crowley, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

\- « Parfait Crowley. Nous allons peut-être commencer par ce qui vous a amené chez mon collègue ? Il m'en a touché un mot mais je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche. »

\- « Eh bien, de toute évidence, j'ai mal. C'est pour ça que les gens vont chez le médecin, non ? »

\- « Mon collègue est cardiologue, vous l'avez consulté pour des douleurs à la poitrine mais il n'a rien détecté d'anormal. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a renvoyé vers moi, vous comprenez ? »

\- « A vrai dire, j'ai pris le nom du premier médecin à moins d'un kilomètre de chez moi », avoua-t-il en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses propres ongles.

\- « Pouvez-vous me décrire ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

\- « Je peux essayer, je ne suis pas sûr que vous comprendriez mais après tout… Bien, par où commencer ? » Il ajusta ses lunettes, croisa sa jambe droite au-dessus de la gauche et plaça ses deux mains sous sa nuque, comme s'il était posé à la plage. « Je ne sais pas précisément quand ça a commencé. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir faim, je dirais. »

\- « Vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez pas faim avant ? »

\- « Nope. Je mangeais mais… c'était plus pour faire plaisir à mon ami. »

\- « Votre ami ? »

\- « Aziraphale. Il aimait aller au restaurant, tester de nouveaux plats. » Il s'arrêta, sentant sa gorge se serrer de nouveau. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

\- « Vous parlez de votre ami au passé. Est-il décédé ? »

\- « Non, il ne peut pas mourir. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit le médecin froncer les sourcils avant de prendre note. « Mais nous avons arrêté de nous voir. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires », répondit abruptement Crowley.

Elle déposa son carnet sur la table et s'avança sur sa chaise.

\- « Crowley… Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si vous ne me racontez pas tout. Sachez que tout ce que vous dites ou faites dans ce cabinet restera entre nous. » Sa voix n'était que pure empathie, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment c'était possible pour un humain, d'avoir l'air aussi altruiste.

Il hocha la tête après réflexion et elle reprit :

\- « Vous n'aviez donc pas faim avant, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? »

_J'ai failli déjouer l'apocalypse_, pensa-t-il répondre en oubliant qu'il serait probablement interné s'il le faisait.

\- « Rien de spécial. Ce n'est pas vraiment la faim, le problème. Ou le froid. Ou la fatigue. C'est… »

Le démon avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas de mots suffisamment forts pour résumer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- « Vous avez parlé de douleur, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Yep. Ça fait… mal. Quelque part… là, » dit-il en faisant tourner sa main au-dessus de son ventre et sa poitrine. « Ça m'empêche de dormir. Et de manger. Ce qui est bizarre parce que j'en ai besoin, pourtant. »

\- « Quelle est fréquence de ces douleurs ? Pouvez-vous la décrire plus spécifiquement ? »

Crowley se redressa un peu plus contre l'accoudoir.

\- « Elle est toujours là. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'ouvre la poitrine et s'amuse à compresser chacun de mes organes… Parfois ça m'empêche de respirer et j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. »

\- « Vous ressentez comme des palpitations, c'est ça ? »

\- « Oui oui… »

\- « Faites-vous quelque chose de particulier quand cela se produit ? »

\- « Rien de spécial… Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Aziraphale mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là… Ça s'est empiré… Je ne trouve même plus la force de sortir pour… faire des choses. » Il soupira tristement avant de se rappeler qu'il se confessait à une totale inconnue. Une inconnue dont il remarqua habilement le léger sourire en coin.

\- « Depuis combien de temps côtoyez-vous votre ami ? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un rapide calcul mental pour trouver un temps équivalent à celui d'un humain.

\- « Peut-être 60 ans… Enfin, depuis que je suis né, on va dire. »

Le docteur ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa date de naissance fictive.

\- « Pensez-vous régulièrement à lui ? »

Crowley laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de sentir un picotement remonter le long de son nez.

\- « Je n'arrête jamais de penser à lui. »

Bon sang, voilà que ces foutues sensations recommençaient. Sa vision était de nouveau trouble et il dut placer sa langue entre ses dents pour éviter d'un geignement ne traverse sa gorge. La psychiatre, en pleine rédaction, lui laissa un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

\- « Pardonnez ma question si c'est le cas, mais je me dois de vous la poser. Avez-vous déjà eu des relations amoureuses ? »

Il prit un air consterné, s'apprêtant à se lancer dans un long discours argumentant que les démons ne pouvaient pas ressentir d'amour, qu'ils étaient les créatures du Diable et que par conséquent, ils étaient destinés à faire le mal et uniquement le mal.

\- « Pas vraiment », répondit-il finalement ce qui lui paraissait le plus sensé.

\- « Et d'autres types de relation ? Amicales ? Sexuelles ? »

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Quelques siècles auparavant, il s'était laissé aller à tisser des liens avec quelques humains qu'il admirait particulièrement. Des hommes et femmes qui se sont, pour la plupart, révélés être des révolutionnaires dans leur domaine de compétence. Mais telle ne fut pas sa déception quand il se rendit compte que ces relations étaient aussi éphémères que le battement d'aile d'un papillon, les humains étant relativement… mortels. Ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant pour lui, qui se contentait largement de sa vie de loup solitaire agissant dans l'ombre.

Aziraphale avait donc été le seul être qu'il avait pu garder à ses cotés pendant des millénaires, sans craindre un instant de le perdre. Du moins, jusqu'à présent.

\- « J'ai eu de vagues amis, oui… »

\- « Et au niveau sexuel ? »

Crowley avait bien évidemment toujours connu l'attirance des humains pour le sexe. Après tout, c'était leur façon de se reproduire, il était donc tout à fait logique qu'ils affichent une légère obsession à l'égard de ces échanges charnels. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, lui qui avait été envoyé sur Terre pour semer la pagaille et non pas pour copuler avec ses habitants.

Il avait certes été intrigué au début, suivant de loin leur découverte des plaisirs corporels avant de se rendre que certains _aimaient un peu trop ça._ Ce qui lui donna la magnifique idée de rendre transmissible la gonorrhée par cette voie. Une idée qui avait été contrée quelques années plus tard par l'invention du préservatif (il soupçonna à l'époque l'autre camp d'être intervenu).

Toujours était-il qu'il voyait les humains comme des crocodiles : chouette à regarder mais à éviter d'approcher.

\- « Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, à ce niveau-là, » répondit-il d'un air un peu désinvolte.

Elle inscrivit sur un coin de page « _troubles de l'érection »_ avant d'hocher la tête.

\- « Que s'est-il passé avec Aziraphale ? »

Il serra la mâchoire, respirant fortement par le nez.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que… Parce que… Ça fait _mal_ », sa voix se brisa, ce qui le fit rager contre son propre corps, qu'il avait pourtant si bien contrôlé pendant des millénaires.

\- « Nous pouvons travailler là-dessus, Crowley. Faire en sorte d'atténuer la douleur. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

\- « Je pensais qu'il était mon ami mais il… C'était faux… J'avais tort. C'est comme ça. Je suppose. »

\- « Qu'a dit Aziraphale lorsque vous lui en avez parlé ? Est-il au courant de ce que vous ressentez ? »

Crowley s'éclaircit la gorge, échangeant la position de ses jambes.

\- « Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, je suis juste parti », répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Et bien sûr qu'il est courant de ce que je ressens, mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner et il a attendu presque 3 jours devant ma porte sans que je lui ouvre… »

La psychiatre ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné.

\- « Je voulais parler du fait que vous étiez tombé amoureux de lui », précisa-t-elle en réécrivant quelques lignes.

Crowley prit le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle avant de se relever en bondissant.

\- « Comment ça tombé amoureux ? Vous êtes folle ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

\- « Ce sont exactement les symptômes que vous venez de me décrire, Crowley. Tomber amoureux est à la fois un concept psychique et physique très complexe, ce qui explique la douleur que vous ressentez. Il n'existe malheureusement pas de miracle pour arrêter ce type de sentiment… »

\- « Je suis déjà _tombé_ », l'arrêta-t-il. « Je ne peux pas le faire une deuxième fois, ça n'aurait pas de sens. »

Il avança pour s'arrêter face à la peinture qu'il avait remarqué à son entrée. Ce qu'il avait prit pour des oiseaux sans ailes étaient en réalité des kiwis.

\- « Tomber amoureux ne se contrôle pas Crowley, vous devez le savoir. Mais si Aziraphale a attendu trois jours devant votre porte, cela mérite un peu plus d'attention de votre part, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, perplexe mais pas têtu.

\- « Combien de temps ça dure environ ? Pour que ça parte ? »

\- « Cela dépend des gens, la plupart du temps au moins une année. Parfois plusieurs. Si la relation se passe bien, cela peut même durer toute une vie. »

\- « _Plusieurs années_, » siffla-t-il avant de se recouvrir le visage avec l'aide de ses mains.

Comment était-il supposé tenir des années alors que 21 jours lui semblaient déjà une éternité ?

\- « Vous voulez dire que je vais endurer ça pendant aussi _longtemps ? » _reprit-il. « Renvoyez-moi en Enfer plutôt ! Au moins j'aurais la paix ! »

\- « Ecoutez, il existe des solutions, pour vous aidez à retrouver l'appétit ou le sommeil. Mais je pense réellement que vous devez tenter de discuter avec votre ami avant de tenter quoique ce soit de thérapeutique. Je peux peut-être juste vous prescrire… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le démon avait filé à toute vitesse, sentant soudain le feu reprendre en lui.

* * *

Même si sa visite chez le médecin n'avait, en soi, rien soigné du tout, il se sentait tout de même apaisé de connaitre l'origine du mal qui le rongeait. Parce que non seulement il ne nageait plus dans l'inconnu total (bénies soient ses longues soirées passées au cinéma devant des films ponctués de romantisme grotesque) mais en plus il _pouvait agir_.

Bien sûr il avait toujours apprécié Aziraphale, il ne le nierait à personne. Bien sûr, il adorait passer du temps avec lui, même si cela consistait à l'écouter débattre sur le meilleur restaurant de la ville « en tenant compte stricto sensu de la qualité des plats et pas du cadre ».Mais _tomber amoureux_, ça il ne pouvait l'accepter, surtout s'il devait en pâtir.

En toute logique, il était tombé amoureux parce qu'il devenait humain. Son seul front d'attaque consistait donc à redevenir un bon petit démon, dénué de toute humanité. De la contradiction à l'état pur, lui qui avait cherché à fuir ce statut avant de laisser tout bonnement tomber, se rendant compte que l'Enfer lui avait réservé une place au fer rouge pour l'éternité.

Sur la route, il intégra son rôle du mieux qu'il put : il renversa une poubelle, traversa au rouge, fit un croche-pied discret à un gosse passant devant lui et indiqua même le mauvais bus à un étranger lui demandant des renseignements. Si avec ça, il ne redevenait pas totalement démoniaque, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Lorsqu'il approcha de son immeuble, il distingua au loin une silhouette familière, qu'il tenta au mieux d'ignorer, juste par principe.

\- « Crowley, s'il te plait… »

Aziraphale courait vers lui avec de petits pas, ce qui lui donnait un air complètement ridicule.

\- « T'es ridicule », en profita donc pour souligner Crowley en sortant la clef de son appartement.

\- « Tu es méchant ! »

\- « Au moins, je ne suis pas un traitre ! Judas ! »

Des passants se retournèrent vers eux, intrigués. Crowley fit de son mieux pour camoufler le bonheur intense qu'il ressentait en sachant qu'Aziraphale voulait toujours le voir, même si la rancœur frémissait toujours au fond de lui.

\- « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer », supplia presque l'ange en se postant entre lui et la porte noire de l'immeuble.

Bien que Crowley souhaitât dire _oui_ de tout son cœur, il fit exprès de prendre quelques instants de réflexion, laissant durer le suspense par pure vengeance

\- « Bien, monte », dit-il sèchement avant de rentrer, niant le soupir soulagé de son ami.

Ils montèrent en silence les étages, le souffle d'Aziraphale plus bruyant que le sien. Il savait que l'ange aurait très bien se téléporter devant chez lui mais qu'il le suivait par pure politesse.

\- « Oh ! » laissa échapper le blond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le salon.

L'endroit ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait découvert quand il était venu à l'aide de son ami malade. Non pas qu'il sache exactement quoi percevoir puisque tous les stores étaient fermés, plongeant l'endroit dans une obscurité sordide. Il distinguait cependant de nombreux objets sur le sol, qui craqua d'ailleurs lorsqu'il fit le premier pas.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ic… »

Crowley claqua des mains et toutes les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Le démon fut lui-même surpris de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé son appartement. Les statues qui ornementaient autrefois son salon étaient étalées sur le sol, parfois en plusieurs morceaux. Sous les pieds d'Aziraphale se trouvaient en réalité des morceaux de vaisselles brisées, qu'il estima d'une grande valeur au vu de leur design gallo-romain. Les quelques livres d'astronomies, anciennement rangés précieusement sur leur étagère, avaient également valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aziraphale se précipita pour les ramasser, ne pouvant décidément pas s'empêcher de voir souffrir de tels écrits, peu importe leur nature.

Dans la pièce adjacente, des traces de terre recouvraient le sol pourtant déjà foncé de base. Sans son accord, Aziraphale en suivit l'origine et plaqua une main devant sa bouche en découvrant la scène.

\- « Tes… tes plantes ! » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Plus besoin », répondit Crowley d'un air insouciant.

La plupart d'entre elles avaient été déracinées et laissées pour morte dans des sachets qui lui servaient de poubelle.

\- « Mais enfin ! »

L'ange posa les livres qu'il avait en main pour commencer à ramasser les végétaux qu'il trouvait sur sa route. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire.

\- « Il se pourrait que ma réaction ait été un peu… exagérée », admit-il en bougeant du pied un morceau de verre pour voir ce qu'il avait exactement cassé.

\- « Exagérée est un piètre mot », corrigea Aziraphale en tentant de remettre de la terre dans un des pots, ce qu'il n'était pas évident puisqu'elle glissait entre ses doigts manucurés.

Crowley s'éclaircit la gorge et s'appuya contre le mur, observant l'ange à genoux en train de rattraper le résultat de son impulsivité.

\- « Tu sais… Un petit miracle et on en parle plus », tenta-t-il de persuader l'autre avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses.

\- « Certainement pas ! Il serait bon que tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes et que tu nettoies tout ce désordre par toi-même. J'essaye juste de sauver tes pauvres plantes qui n'ont rien demandé ! »

\- « Puisqu'on parle de conséquences, peut-être dois-je te rappeler la raison de ta visite ? Hormis celle de jouer ma femme de ménage… Non pas que ça me déplaise… »

Aziraphale soupira et se releva difficilement, avant de se positionner devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

\- « Ecoute, je suis désolé d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

Crowley laissa échapper un petit rire, dubitatif.

\- « C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Que tu es désolé ? De quoi au juste ? De m'avoir espionné pendant plus de 6000 ans ou que je l'ai découvert ? »

Aziraphale pinça les lèvres.

\- « Un peu des deux je suppose… »

Cette réponse heurta Crowley de plein fouet. Il avait gardé un visage impassible depuis sa visite chez la psy mais là, ses traits se crispèrent et il ne put clairement plus rien cacher à Aziraphale.

\- « A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- « Je ne joue à rien… démon », il avait clairement hésité avant de rajouter le dernier mot.

D'un geste fluide, Crowley retira ses lunettes, dans l'espoir que celles-ci soient responsables d'une quelconque hallucination et qu'Aziraphale ne soit pas en réalité devant lui, en train de détruire ce qu'il restait encore de son cœur.

\- « Je t'interdis de… » commença-t-il en gardant la mâchoire crispée.

\- « Cr… Crowley », l'interrompit l'ange d'un air effrayé.

\- « QUOI ? C'est quoi ta putain d'explication ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je ne suis plus assez _convenable_ pour mériter ton attention, c'est ça ? » Il avait craché le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison.

\- « Non… Tes… tes yeux… » bégaya l'ange en ne détachant pas son regard du sien.

Crowley fronça ses sourcils avant de vaguement se rappeler.

\- « Ha oui, ils n'arrêtent pas de couler depuis la dernière fois… J'ai essayé de les garder secs mais figure-toi que ça procure un de ces soulagements… »

\- « Non, non… Ils sont… bruns », hésita Aziraphale en pointant du doigt le miroir derrière lui.

Le démon se retourna en bondissant, rencontrant son propre reflet à quelques centimètres de lui. Les yeux qu'il croisa étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Bruns. Plus d'iris jaune intense, plus de pupille verticale à la façon des reptiles. Juste des yeux banaux d'une couleur noisette et un peu rougeâtre de ses nuits sans sommeil.

\- « Non, non, non, non, non… » souffla-t-il en reculant, comme si son reflet le terrifiait.

Aziraphale resta silencieux, visiblement aussi terrifié que son ami. Il tenta un pas vers lui, mais Crowley lui fit signe de rester où il était, pointant un doigt vers lui.

\- « C'est de ta faute, tout ça… Tu m'as rendu comme ça… »

\- « Crowley, je… »

\- « LA FERME ! » Il avait crié ces mots tellement forts qu'il crut voir les plantes sursauter sur le sol.

Il avait la sensation que son âme (du moins ce qu'il en restait) était en train de se fissurer en mille morceaux, pour libérer toute la colère, toute l'amertume, toute la douleur et la déception qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Et il fallait clairement qu'Aziraphale soit parti quand cela arriverait.

\- « Va-t'en », dit-il en sentant ses yeux d'humidifier de nouveau.

\- « Certainement pas… »

\- « S'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ces 6000 milles années passées avec moi, par pitié, laisse-moi et va-t'en. Tu risques de ne pas aimer la suite. »

\- « J'ai essayé Crowley », continua l'ange, la voix légèrement tremblante. « J'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais mais visiblement, ça a été un échec total… »

Crowley détourna le regard, se concentrant pour ne pas user de la force pour faire partir son ancien ami.

\- « Va-t'en », répéta-t-il en s'éloignant de l'ange.

\- « Pas avant que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire ! »

\- « Tu sais quoi ? J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de ce que t'as à dire ! Peut-être que j'en n'ai _jamais_ rien eu à foutre, en fait ! » Il se retourna, ayant bien l'attention de lui faire quitter les lieux, peu importe la méthode employée. « A part te regarder t'empiffrer et t'écouter déblatérer sur des bouquins dont j'en n'ai strictement rien à carrer, je ne vois pas ce qui me manquerait dans cette relation stupide ! T'es tellement naïf, pas étonnant qu'ils se foutaient tous de ta gueule là—haut ! T'étais tellement insignifiant pour eux que ta seule mission était d'espionner un piètre démon comme moi. Wahou, en voilà une belle réussite, de quoi te rendre un peu de fierté perdue ! Et après tu oses de me parler de ton nouveau but dans la vie ? T'es d'un autre temps Aziraphale, regarde un peu tes fringues. Ecoute ta ridicule façon de parler, j'ai presque honte de me promener avec toi en public, tu parles d'une adaptation !»

Il était tellement concentré à chercher des points pour toucher la corde sensible d'Aziraphale qu'il n'avait même pas observé l'impact de ses mots sur le concerné. Il fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit de sanglot, quelque part à sa gauche.

Le blond le regardait, complètement pétrifié. Son torse se soulevait par à-coups et chacune des respirations qu'il prenait ressemblait à un gémissement de bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux brillaient d'une façon dont Crowley n'avait jamais témoin. L'expression de douleur sur son visage, l'étonna le plus, comme s'il avait affaire un chiot roué de coups.

\- « Je voulais juste te sauver », répondit-il d'une voix anéantie qui déchira le cœur de Crowley, malgré lui. « Je pensais que… qu'en t'éloignant de moi, tu… récupérerais ta nature démoniaque… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je voulais te garder… Les humains meurent, tu sais… »

Cela faisait quelques secondes que ses mots exécrables étaient sortis de sa bouche, et déjà Crowley regrettait d'avoir osé imaginer ce genre de propos. S'il avait toutes ses capacités, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour inventer le voyage dans le temps, dans l'unique but de récupérer les paroles venimeuses qui avaient perforé la carapace de son ami.

Ce n'était pas comme le fait de se rendre compte qu'ils surveillaient le mauvais enfant depuis des années. C'était bien pire. La souffrance dont il était témoin, dont il était _responsable_, avait tout autant de conséquence sur lui. L'empathie. Les ne savait que dire pour rattraper ce qu'il venait de briser, donc il s'approcha, jusqu'à être assez proche pour que ses mains atteignent son ami. Mais il les garda le long de son corps, hésitant.

\- « Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça », commença-t-il.

Un nouveau sanglot incontrôlable franchit la bouche de l'ange qui tentait visiblement de garder bonne figure devant la méchanceté du démon.

\- « Tu as certainement raison sur la plupart des points mais… »

\- « Non, non, non… Oublie toutes les conneries que j'ai dites d'accord ? »

Crowley leva les deux mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il était clairement temps qu'ils aient une discussion sans se tirer bêtement dans les pattes.

\- « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais, c'est… Crowley… Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir, » dit l'ange en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Tout va bien non ? Je veux dire… Si on enlève le fait que tu m'as manipulé, trahi, menti, … » C'était définitivement plus fort que lui.

\- « Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ! »

\- « J'ai reconnu ton écriture ! _Le démon Crowley constitue bien une menace pour l'humanité et notre communauté »_, cita-t-il. « Depuis quand je suis devenu une menace à tes yeux ? Toutes ces rencontres, que je prenais au départ pour le hasard, ça faisait juste partie de ton plan !»

\- « Crowley… »

\- « Toutes ses années où je me suis surpris à t'apprécier, à me dire que t'étais probablement pas aussi stupide que les autres anges… »

\- « Tout ça ne veut rien dire pour toi finalement ! Toi qui te fous de tout, qui te moque ouvertement de moi… De ma façon d'être… Ça ne te fait peut-être rien mais sache… que ça m'a fait très mal d'entendre tout ça … » Sa phrase se coupa avec un nouveau sanglot et il tourna le dos à Crowley, prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- « Ça ne me fait pas rien, bien du contraire… Ne pars pas… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, presque suppliante, ce qui suffit à empêcher Aziraphale de prendre la porte.

\- « Quand tu as dit que cherchais à me sauver… » continua Crowley.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver en toi », coupa Aziraphale, dos à lui, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Crowley baissa les yeux, découragé. Aziraphale n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il jeta un nouveau regard à son reflet, qui ne lui renvoyait qu'une image déplorable de son évolution. Perdu pour perdu, il décida toutefois qu'Aziraphale devait au moins être au courant du mal qui le rongeait.

\- « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu sais », avoua-t-il en parlant plus au mur qu'à l'intéressé. « Et je ne parle pas juste du fait de t'apprécier. C'est… beaucoup plus fort. Enfin, tu es un ange, tu dois connaitre ce genre de chose mais… c'est nouveau pour moi. Si je t'ai dit toutes ces choses - ces méchantes choses - c'était pour te blesser, pour que tu ressentes un peu la même douleur que moi. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Sache juste que… Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je suis déçu et je t'en veux, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Au cas où tu aurais un doute. J'aime te regarder manger, j'aime t'écouter parler de tes livres, j'aime que tu sois différent _d'eux_, là-haut_._ J'admire ta façon un peu naïve de voir les choses, même si ça implique que tu me soignes comme au 18ème siècle ou que tu loges des prostituées dans ta librairie. » Il eut un petit rire avant d'avaler difficilement. « Je ne pense plus être réellement un démon et j'ai fini par croire… que ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Au revoir, Aziraphale. »

Il prit la direction de sa chambre, laissant son ami seul face à la porte. Quelque part au fond de lui, il _priait_ pour ne pas entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Si Aziraphale partait, comme il en avait fait allusion quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne le supporterait probablement pas. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un peu de sommeil, pour être enfin libéré de ses tourments, ne fut-ce qu'un instant. Mais même la vision de son lit réveillait en lui les pires souffrances. Il pouvait toujours sentir Aziraphale écouter sa respiration, comme un fantôme du passé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'allongea juste sur le lit, les yeux fermés, tentant d'ignorer la pression insoutenable dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tellement tué pour s'endormir un siècle entier et que tout soit redevenu normal à son réveil…

Les bruits de pas proches de lui ne réussirent pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Se déconnecter de la réalité était son seul objectif. Peut-être aurait-il du s'enfiler une bouteille d'alcool avant, voilà qui l'aurait bien aidé.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement à sa gauche et l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur son visage. Pas un sourire de joie ou de victoire. Un sourire triste, vecteur de cette terrible fin de journée. Ses narines s'ouvrirent un progressivement quand l'eau de toilette si familière de l'ange s'insinua dans l'air. Comme une odeur de rédemption.

\- « C'est à mon tour de t'avouer quelque chose, mon cher », murmura Aziraphale, comme pour éviter de troubler la quiétude de la chambre. « Cela fait des semaines que je suis à la recherche de tous les livres existants sur la démonologie, et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai dû me battre pour mettre la main sur certains spécimens. J'ai passé mes nuits à lire chacun d'entre eux, écrits dans des langues tellement oubliées qu'il m'a fallu de nombreuses heures d'accoutumance pour comprendre leur sens. J'ai fait une liste de tous les démons décrits dans ces ouvrages, j'en ai recensé plus de 200. Les humains ignorent peut-être beaucoup de chose mais sache que tu y étais mentionné plus de vingt fois. L'un d'entre eux écrivait même que tu l'avais poussé à danser nu au milieu des poules », il eut un petit rire. « Il est vrai que j'avais toujours des comptes à rendre lors de ma vie sur Terre. Comme toi, je suppose. Dans la plupart des cas, ce sont des rapports oraux suivis de félicitations ou de remontrances, selon la réussite de la mission. Mon principal problème – enfin, _leur_ principal problème – était que les miracles dont j'étais responsable touchaient un peu trop l'humanité. Comme tu le sais, ils désiraient _vraiment_ cette guerre contre les Enfers. Pour ne pas subir leurs réprimandes, j'ai dû rédiger un rapport détaillé des activités _intéressantes_ réalisées ici. C'est-à-dire celles qui concernent les démons. Il y a quelques années, j'ai passé une semaine non-stop à écrire ce tissu de mensonge, en essayant de me rappeler chacune de nos rencontres. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était une obligation, sans quoi ils ne me permettraient sans doute pas de continuer ma vie ici. »

Crowley resta silencieux, savourant le son de sa voix qui pansait ses plaies et soulageaient ses maux.

\- « Enfin, ils étaient satisfaits du résultat, c'était le plus important. En faisant mes recherches, je me suis soudainement rappelé de ce rapport et je me suis dit que si j'avais dû en écrire un sur toi, il y en avait forcément sur les autres démons, ceux que j'avais listé. J'ai donc discrètement passé en revue ces rapports, en démarrant par la dernière page. » Sa voix devint soudainement hésitante.

L'intérêt du démon était maintenant stimulé à bloc. Aziraphale était un putain de génie et il ne trouverait certainement pas les mots pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais le dénouement l'angoissait soudainement.

\- « Certains démons ont _réellement_ été jugé trop dangereux pour l'humanité. Tu as sans doute eu vent de ces histoires d'exorcisme… Asmodée, Bélial, Zagan, parmi les plus connus. Certains souhaitaient même monter une armée pour reconquérir le Paradis. Enfin, toujours est-il… Plus aucune trace de ces démons de nos jours. Quand je suis tombé sur leur rapport, j'ai trouvé une sorte de contrat, une _radiation définitive de l'au-delà_ qui comportait les sceaux du Paradis et… de l'Enfer. »

L'ange marqua un arrêt pour être sûr que Crowley avait bien saisi l'information.

\- « Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été… exterminés ? Par une alliance entre nos deux camps ? »

Aziraphale hocha doucement la tête. De son côté, Crowley déglutit difficilement, s'attendant au pire.

\- « J'ai donc récupéré ton rapport, celui sur lequel tu es malheureusement tombé. J'y ai trouvé le même type de contrat, Crowley. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Aziraphale, l'air incrédule. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais possédé d'humain ! Je n'ai jamais même _considéré_ l'idée d'attaquer le Paradis, c'est totalement disproportionné ! »

L'ange le regardait avec un air désolé.

\- « Je pensais au début que c'était… parce que tu étais proche de moi. Qu'ils avaient peur que nous créions une alliance contre eux. Ce qui en soi n'était pas totalement faux. Mais j'ai cherché Crowley… J'ai cherché un moyen, quelque chose qui pouvait contrer leur décision… » Il paraissait désespéré. « J'ai relu mon rapport en priant pour que rien de ce que j'avais écrit ait pu pousser leur jugement. »

\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je… »

\- « Je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de rétablir les choses », ajouta précipitamment l'ange. « Je ne te laisserais pas comme ça. »

Crowley lui répondit par un léger sourire. La tristesse avait certes laissé place à l'angoisse, mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent était surtout… de l'amour. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru Aziraphale capable de traitrise. Son cœur était étrangement léger, s'accélérant à chacune de ses inspirations transportant le parfum de son bien-aimé.

\- « Ne le prends pas mal mais… Je préfèrerais que tu n'interviennes pas. Chut ! » le coupa-t-il en voyant l'ange sur le point de protester. « S'ils peuvent me faire ça, ils peuvent tout aussi bien te bannir aussi. »

\- « Et je m'en moque ! Qu'ils essayent ! A quoi bon rester si tu n'es plus là ? »

Aziraphale lui afficha son plus beau sourire, auquel Crowley répondit généreusement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- « A propos de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt… »

\- « Il faudra que tu sois plus spécifique, mon cher », répondit doucement l'ange.

\- « Quand j'ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi… »

\- « La partie la plus agréable, donc », sourit-il.

\- « Yep. Possible… »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas le premier humain à tomber amoureux de moi », avoua Aziraphale en se redressant dans le lit.

Crowley se releva à son tour.

\- « Vraiment ? »

Le blond acquiesça en haussant les sourcils, l'air mystérieux.

\- « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me prends la tête », soupira finalement le démon, avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

\- « Ça te dérange si je reste ? Cette nuit ? Et demain ? »

\- « Wow wow wow ! J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux, pas que je voulais t'épouser… Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire demain… »

\- « Je te donnerais un coup de main mais tu nettoieras ton désordre tout seul, tu dois… »

\- « … Assumer les conséquences… Gné gné gné », continua le démon en l'imitant médiocrement.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel et, après un dernier regard vers son ami, ferma délicatement les yeux.

Crowley ne tarda à le suivre, passant depuis longtemps, l'une des meilleures nuits qui lui était donné d'avoir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres parce que j'avais du mal à le scinder en deux... Il n'en reste plus que quelques-uns et c'est dans la boite ^^

Un petit mot est toujours le bienvenu 3

Were


	7. Peur

J'ai encore craqué sur la longueur, arf ^^

**7\. Peur**

Lorsque l'heure tardive de la matinée le tira de son sommeil, Crowley eut l'agréable plaisir de remarquer qu'il avait enfin tenu une nuit entière sans ouvrir l'œil. Il bailla bruyamment et s'étira, savourant la sensation de chaleur l'enrobant de la tête aux pieds. Chose étrange d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se rappelait clairement s'être endormi sur la couverture et non pas _dans_ la couverture. Au moins, il était toujours habillé, excepté ses chaussures qui s'étaient miraculeusement volatilisées.

La place à sa gauche était vide, il en profita donc pour rouler, s'entourant du reste de la couette, à la façon d'un burrito. Son visage tomba pile-poil sur l'oreiller utilisé par Aziraphale et il inhala, presque par reflexe, l'odeur de son eau de toilette encore incrustée dans le tissu. Une vague de bien-être se dissipa de son nez, jusqu'à l'extrémité de chacun de ses membres, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il resserra un peu plus la couverture autour de lui, se sentant en sécurité. Il pourrait définitivement passer la journée comme ça.

Il songea à se rendormir mais ses pensées volèrent aussitôt vers Aziraphale. Les évènements de la veille lui paraissaient un lointain souvenir mais il tenta au mieux d'y remettre de l'ordre. Il avait appris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Aziraphale (quelle étrange dénomination, ces humains n'avaient décidément aucune notion de ce qu'était _tomber_), chose qu'il lui avait avoué par désespoir de cause, en l'insultant à moitié.

Un bruit provenant de son salon le tira de ses pensées et il se résolut à se lever, quittant à regret le confort de son lit. Il s'arrêta brièvement par la salle de bain, prenant un peu plus de temps pour examiner la nouvelle apparence de ses yeux. Au moins ils n'étaient pas d'un bleu éclatant, à la façon de ceux d'Aziraphale, ce qu'il aurait clairement pris comme une offense. En s'approchant du miroir, il put distinguer quelques tâches encore jaunes se dessinant parmi les pigments bruns, vestiges de son passé serpentin. Il grimaça et déposa sur son nez une paire de lunettes de soleil, avant de se rendre qu'il ne voyait strictement plus rien. Foutus yeux humains. La paire termina donc sa course sur un tas de vêtement sale, qui trainait dans la pièce depuis quelques jours, attendant miraculeusement de se faire laver, repasser et ranger. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour toutes ces tâches _domestiques_.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, remarquant l'apparition d'une barbe naissante, pas très agréable au toucher. Il se concentra pour la faire partir, comme il l'avait fait depuis 6000 ans, mais rien ne se passa.

\- « Merde », jura-t-il en gardant en tête d'acheter les accessoires humains pour réparer ça.

Quand il se présenta dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver Aziraphale sur le sol, à quatre pattes, en train de ramasser à la main chaque minuscule morceau de vaisselle brisée.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

L'ange sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se retourna avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- « J'ai dit que je t'aiderais à ranger », dit-il en posant un éclat dans le carton lui servant de poubelle.

Crowley jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la pièce, remarquant avec un certain soulagement que la totalité de ses plantes avaient été rempotées et semblaient en parfaite santé malgré le traitement déplorable qu'elles avaient subi.

\- « Mais pourquoi t'utilises pas un de tes miracles ? Bon et puis même… Tu connais l'existence de l'aspirateur tout de même ? »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Crowley ouvrit la porte de ce que lui servait de débarras et en sorti le tout dernier modèle Turbo Cyclonic Sans-sac Sans-bruit qu'il avait peut-être utilisé une fois par curiosité.

\- « Oh ça ! Je l'ai essayé mais ça ne fonctionnait pas… Mais regarde, j'ai presque fini ! » Il ramassa un bout de verre de la taille d'un grain de sable et le posa avec les autres. « Le plus difficile était la terre, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est insaisissable. »

\- « Il marche très bien », grommela Crowley en branchant le dit aspirateur, qu'il alluma en moins de deux secondes. « Tu vois ? »

\- « Oui, j'ai fait ça, très cher, mais il n'a rien nettoyé du tout », expliqua Aziraphale en reprenant son occupation.

\- « Parce que tu dois mettre l'embout sur ce que tu veux aspirer », expliqua Crowley d'un air incrédule. Il plaça la brosse de l'aspirateur sur un tas de terre restant et tout disparut comme par enchantement dans le tuyau de l'appareil. « Tu vois ? »

\- « Et bien figure-toi Crowley, que lors du dernier _Salon des Arts ménagers_, ces choses fonctionnaient toutes seules. »

Crowley resta bouche bée devant cette révélation.

\- « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu », dit-il en s'occupant de nettoyer le reste de son désordre.

Que la vie était beaucoup simple quand il lui était possible de rendre brillant chaque centimètre carré de son appartement en un claquement de doigt. Depuis que ses pouvoirs célestes l'avaient lâchement abandonné, il avait compris que ses armoires de vêtements ne se remplissaient plus toutes seules, que chaque objet qu'il déposait quelque part ne retournait plus à son emplacement adéquat en fin d'utilisation, que le sol s'encrassait chaque jour un peu plus et le pire de tout, que les poubelles ne se vidaient plus toutes seules. Même si au début, il avait trouvé ça amusant de vivre _vraiment_ comme un humain, il en avait déjà marre de toutes ces besognes à répétition.

Aziraphale, de son côté, ne semblait pas ennuyé d'avoir à réaliser tout ça. Crowley fut toutefois pris d'un doute quant à l'attitude de son ami et c'est en repensant au tableau horrible des oiseaux sans ailes dans le bureau de sa psychiatre, que les différents éléments se mirent en place tel un rouage dans son esprit. Quand il était malade, Aziraphale avait pris le bus. Il avait également tenu à le soigner avec des médicaments, sans intervenir d'une autre façon. Médicaments qu'il avait été chercher lui-même à la pharmacie. Il avait monté les quatre étages de son immeuble à pied, alors qu'il n'était pas fan des exercices physiques et avait tenu à nettoyer son appartement à la main. Pour couronner le tout, Crowley avait clairement été témoin d'une drôle de réaction, quand il l'avait touché dans la librairie, comme si son ami voulait définitivement lui cacher quelque chose.

Crowley était peut-être aveuglé par ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'était pas stupide. Il regarda Aziraphale remettre en place les chaises sous sa table puis sourire d'un air satisfait devant l'état de nouveau impeccable de la pièce.

Le démon devait vérifier quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il fallait que ce soit suffisamment intelligent pour qu'Aziraphale ne remarque rien. Il pourrait _accidentellement_ tomber de la fenêtre. Peut-être pas une si bonne idée, au final, car si Aziraphale perdait lui aussi ses pouvoirs, comme il le suspectait, il terminerait en purée sur le trottoir, ce qui risquait de ne pas être agréable.

\- « Mon ange », dit-il d'une voix chantante. « Je meurs de faim et mon frigo est vide… »

\- « Oh ! Tu veux que nous allions manger à l'extérieur ? » s'enchanta Aziraphale en réarrangeant son nœud papillon.

\- « Non, je veux juste que tu remplisses le frigo, tu sais… » Il claqua des doigts pour lui faire comprendre.

\- « Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il fallait que j'évite les miracles… »

\- « … pour ne pas attirer l'attention là-haut, j'ai compris », continua Crowley.

Il réfléchit un instant et, à court d'idée, laissa tomber la manière rusée d'arriver à ses fins.

\- « Bon, dans ce cas… Montre-moi tes ailes », dit-il simplement.

Aziraphale sembla pris au dépourvu par sa demande.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ta faim ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- « Rien, j'ai pas vraiment faim et mon frigo est plein. Je veux juste m'assurer de ne passer à côté d'aucune information… essentielle. »

Il dévisagea l'ange qui garda un visage impassible.

\- « Tu les as déjà vues voyons, et je ne voudrais pas refaire tomber une de tes statues… »

\- « Allons dans ma chambre, il n'y a rien que tu puisses casser là-bas, » enchaina Crowley, prêt à contrer tout type d'excuse.

\- « Ça me chatouille quand elles sortent ! », renchérit Aziraphale.

Consterné, Crowley secoua la tête.

\- « J'arrive pas à le croire… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

\- « Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Depuis quand tu les as perdues ? »

Aziraphale poussa un soupir et se rendit à l'évidence, évitant toutefois le regard de Crowley.

\- « Ça a commencé un peu après toi… La dernière fois où j'ai été capable de les sortir, c'était pour te protéger du froid, quand on était au parc », expliqua-t-il d'un air gêné. « Je peux encore faire quelques trucs – comme emprunter certains livres divins par exemple - mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi. »

\- « Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » répéta bêtement le démon, perdu quelque part entre la consternation et le choc de la révélation.

\- « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec mes problèmes ! Je voyais que tu avais du mal avec les tiens, je n'ai juste pas voulu en rajouter une couche… »

\- « Peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile pour moi de sentir que je n'étais pas seul dans cette galère non ? Peut-être qu'avoir un ami avec qui partager ça, m'aurait fait le plus grand bien ? » s'exclama Crowley en levant les bras au plafond. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre au juste ? »

\- « Rien », répondit l'ange d'une petite voix, ne désirant visiblement pas énerver plus son ami. « Je peux juste te demander un… petit service ? »

\- « Mais bon sang Aziraphale, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ça te passe au-dessus de la tête ? Tu réalises ce qui est en train de se passer ?»

\- « Bien sûr que je réalise ! J'essaye juste de relativiser, contrairement à toi qui prends la mouche pour rien... »

\- « Comment je suis sensé relativiser alors que nous devenons deux pauvres êtres mortels ? T'as déjà été malade ? Parce que c'est un calvaire, ces trucs-là ! C'est pas comme pouvoir manger parce qu'on a faim ou dormir quand on est fatigué, il y a plein de… choses, que tu n'as probablement pas encore expérimenté… »

L'ange pinça des lèvres, signe qu'il n'était, au moins, pas totalement indifférent face à la situation.

\- « Je me dis que tout ça… A peut-être avoir avec le grand plan… »

Crowley soupira, n'ayant décidément pas la force de le contredire. S'il leur restait un espoir, autant y croire jusqu'au bout.

\- « Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne pense pas être capable de rester là, les bras croisés, à _subir_ tout ce petit cirque. Je pense que je vais devenir dingue si je ne trouve pas le moyen de contrer ça. »

\- « C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce que nous avons délibérément contré le plan ineffable. Peut-être tout ceci n'est qu'un test, un message pour nous dire de nous calmer, de redevenir ce à quoi nous sommes destinés… »

\- « Il y a un contrat sur ma tête ! Et probablement la tienne aussi ! Et par pitié, ne parle pas de destinée car être un bon petit démon n'est très certainement ce qui me botte le plus dans la vie », répliqua Crowley en tentant de garder le minimum de self-contrôle qui lui restait.

\- « Justement, tu pourrais… essayer d'être… autre chose qu'un démon, » tenta Aziraphale, visiblement réticent à partager sa pensée.

\- « Tu veux dire un ange ? » s'exclama Crowley avec un rire nerveux. « Tu veux me changer, c'est ça ?»

\- « Non, j'essaye juste de trouver des solutions… ». Le ton de l'ange semblait triste.

\- « J'ai déjà essayé, tu sais. Il y a très longtemps, peu après que je tombe », confessa Crowley, jugeant que son ami méritait d'apprendre ces quelques détails. « J'ai essayé de refaire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi à l'époque, dans l'espoir de retrouver ma place auprès d'eux, là-haut. Parce que j'étais fier, tu sais, d'être un ange. Mais les choses ont réellement empiré, quand Lucifer m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais un démon et que le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Ton idée n'est pas stupide, elle est juste… utopique. »

\- « Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, Crowley », répondit Aziraphale d'un air compatissant.

\- « Ne le sois pas, j'en ai fini avec cette merde. Puis, c'est mille fois plus cool d'établir des plans diaboliques », répondit le démon en caressant distraitement les feuilles d'une de ses plantes.

\- « Si nos deux parties se sont alliées pour se débarrasser de nous, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste que très peu – voire pas du tout – d'option. »

\- « Je sais, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Pas tant les nouvelles sensations ou la disparition de nos capacités - ça je peux _à la limite _vivre avec - mais plutôt… notre fin, à tous les deux. »

Il appuya son regard sur l'ange, qui semblait bouleversé à l'idée d'imaginer que leur vie puisse en effet, un jour finir.

Pris au dépourvu par la morosité qu'il avait instaurée malgré lui, le démon claqua soudainement des mains, dans l'espoir de remotiver son ami.

\- « Tu me parlais d'un service… » dit-il pour changer le ton de la conversation. « Que veux-tu ? »

\- « Ah euh… » hésita Aziraphale, visiblement perturbé par cet échange démoralisant. « Oui… Tu vois, j'ai maintenant –puisqu'on en parle – la nécessité de dormir et… euh… Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas de vrai lit à la librairie… »

\- « Ben tiens », répondit Crowley, espérant qu'Aziraphale pense à la même chose que lui.

\- « Je pensais donc m'en procurer un mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de place. Enfin si, mais je dois éliminer trois étagères… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Avant même de considérer vraiment ce que cela impliquait, quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Crowley. Il oublia rapidement le _moment_ qu'ils venaient de partager et c'est avec un air méfiant qu'il demanda :

\- « Si tu n'as pas vraiment de lit, où dormait la pute ? »

\- « Elle s'appelle Debbie ! »

\- « Oui, soit. »

\- « Elle dormait sur mon canapé, il n'est pas si inconfortable que ça, c'est juste… beaucoup moins pratique que ton lit. »

\- « Et pendant qu'elle dormait sur ton canapé, où dormais-tu _toi _? »

L'ange prit une teinte rose vif et Crowley mit tout en œuvre pour garder son calme devant ce qui allait suivre.

\- « Danslecanapéaussi », marmonna-t-il, comme si Crowley n'allait pas comprendre s'il le prononçait très vite.

Crowley se remémorisa sans problème la taille du canapé et sentit la jalousie de nouveau monter en lui lorsqu'il fit un rapide calcul prenant en compte l'espace disponible sur le dit canapé et le volume que pouvait prendre deux corps de taille adulte.

\- « Tu t'es surpassé, dis-moi. T'as pas attendu bien longtemps avant de tester toutes les nouvelles capacités de ton corps humain ! »

Et il disparut dans l'autre pièce en claquant la porte, qu'il ferma à clef. Aziraphale se précipita sur celle-ci et déposa presque sa bouche dessus pour lui répondre.

\- « Crowley ! Je n'ai rien testé du tout ! C'est vrai qu'on était un peu serré mais ce n'était pas… Ce que tu t'imagines… Je… hum… N'ai pas vraiment tous les attributs pour ce genre de choses et les humains ne m'intéresse pas… »

\- « Va-t'en ! »

\- « Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait ! C'est complètement ridicule ! Ne pouvons-nous pas discuter calmement, comme deux adultes ? »

\- « Va déplacer tes putains d'étagères tout seul. Ou demande à ta pute. Plus mon problème », cracha Crowley de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- « C'est impossible d'avoir une impulsivité pareille ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ! »

\- « Arrête de te comporter comme un crétin ! »

Aziraphale posa son front contre la porte, s'y appuyant, complètement désespéré. Décidément, les émotions humaines semblaient incompatibles avec le caractère démoniaque de son ami.

\- « Donc je suppose que je n'ai pas ton accord pour dormir ici quelques jours ? Le temps de faire tout ça ? » tenta-t-il malgré lui. Parce que savoir Crowley amoureux de lui, lui donnait facilement l'avantage dans ce genre de discussion. « Et on pourrait regarder un film aussi ? Ça fait des années que je t'en dois un… »

Il entendit le démon jurer de l'autre côté de la porte et un bruit de clef qu'on tourne. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva contre Crowley, qui, pris au dépourvu, fit un bond en arrière, complètement paniqué.

\- « Désolé », dit timidement l'ange en se redressant.

\- « C'est rien », grommela Crowley. « Bon… Va chercher tes affaires et commander ton lit alors… Je m'occuperais de tes étagères plus tard », ajouta-t-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

L'ange se retint de bondir de joie et, après un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil à Crowley, se précipita vers la porte pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin pour la nuit.

* * *

\- « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je participerais une _soirée pyjama_, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! » s'égaya Aziraphale en plongeant sa main dans le bol de pop-corn que lui présentait Crowley.

\- « C'est parce que, de un, ce n'est pas une _soirée pyjama_, mais juste une soirée film, et de deux, les _soirées pyjama_ sont pour les gosses ou les ados. Ce que tu n'es pas, soyons bien clair… »

\- « Nous sommes en soirée et portons tous les deux notre pyjama, c'est donc une _soirée pyjama_ », persista l'ange en installant un coussin derrière son dos, avant de ramener un plaid à la texture molletonneuse contre lui.

\- « J'ai définitivement fini de débattre avec toi aujourd'hui », se résigna Crowley en s'installant à côté de lui, face à la télévision.

Le démon avait trépigné d'impatience toute l'après-midi en imaginant cette fameuse soirée. Parce que depuis l'invention du cinéma, Crowley n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'il partage avec lui la découverte de nouveaux films, que ce soit devant un grand écran ou devant le téléviseur. A chaque fois, le blond avait comme réponse une excuse type comme quoi le cinéma n'était probablement pas aussi passionnant que les livres, et Crowley laissait tomber au bout des quatorze arguments énoncés par son ami.

Il comptait donc profiter au maximum de cette opportunité car si, en plus, Aziraphale passait la nuit chez lui, c'était le jackpot. Il n'aurait pas à passer la moitié de la nuit à penser à lui, puisqu'il serait juste à côté, CQFD. La seule chose légèrement dérangeante, d'ailleurs, était de garder cette constante sensation de papillon dans le ventre, même quand rien de très trépignant ne se passait entre eux. Il avait beau penser à n'importe quoi, son corps se réveillait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, ou sentait son parfum, ou entendait le son de sa voix, ou touchait maladroitement une partie de son corps… Tout ce qui concernait Aziraphale le stimulait. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas le _gouter_, ce qui aurait complété la panoplie des cinq sens. Quoique, il lui était tout à fait possible de le gouter, en passant par exemple sa langue sur ses lèvres délicates...

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour chasser immédiatement ces pensées de son esprit et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

\- « Tout va bien mon cher ? » demanda Aziraphale en posant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

\- « Pourquoi tu mets ces trucs ? Tu vois très bien… Bon, quel film tu veux regarder ?»

\- « Qu'y a-t-il comme choix ? »

\- « La catalogue contient près de 20 000 films… »

\- « Montre-moi le meilleur alors… »

\- « Teu teu teu teu, à toi de choisir pour notre première soirée. Tu peux commencer par choisir une catégorie, il y en a de tous les genres : comédie, drame, horreur, action, fantastique, romantique… »

\- « Romantique ! » s'exclama Aziraphale en voyant la catégorie défiler à l'écran.

Crowley se tapa la main sur le front, pourtant pas surpris de ce choix.

\- « Je ne regarderais pas un film romantique avec toi, choisis autre chose », grommela-t-il.

\- « Tu m'as demandé de choisir ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi Crowley, même pour les restaurants… Tu me dis de choisir et quand je le fais, tu me dis d'en choisir un autre et ainsi de suite… » répondit Aziraphale d'un air boudeur.

\- « Parce que j'en avais marre de diner au Ritz trente fois d'affilée ! »

\- « Ce n'est que la première fois qu'on regarde un film ! »

\- « Un petit film d'horreur ? » proposa innocemment le démon.

\- « Il n'y a pas un film d'horreur romantique ? »

\- « Euh… Dracula ? » tenta Crowley.

\- « J'ai lu plein de livres sur ça et il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si, Dracula séduit de jeunes femmes, pour boire leur sang… »

\- « Tu as une drôle définition de l'amour, dis-moi », s'inquiéta Aziraphale en le regardant suspicieusement.

\- « Bon attends, voyons ce que ce truc propose… » Il filtra les résultats sur base de ces deux catégories, ce qui lui donna une bonne dizaine de résultats, parfois pas tout à fait exact selon lui. « Entretien avec un vampire ? »

\- « Encore des vampires… », commenta Aziraphale.

\- « Estime-toi heureux que je ne te propose pas Twilight », marmonna Crowley entre ses dents.

\- « Oh Debbie adore, elle m'a même prêté les livres mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de… »

\- « Bon tu choisis ? » s'impatienta-t-il, fier de ne pas repartir au quart de tour devant la mention de la prostituée.

\- « Ah oui, oui, va pour celui-là, même si j'ai un sérieux doute sur la présence de romantisme dans cette histoire… »

\- « Mais siiiii, ce sont deux vampires qui s'occupent d'une petite fille vampire, l'amour de la famille, tout ça… »

\- « Un peu comme nous et Warlock ? »

\- « Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

\- « Dans ce cas je suis convaincu ! » s'emballa Aziraphale en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son oreiller « Par contre, j'espère que ça ne fait pas très peur. Je ne sais pas toi mais depuis que j'ai commencé à dormir, il m'arrive d'imaginer des choses qui ne se sont pas vraiment produites… »

\- « Vraiment ? Tu rêves ? » demanda Crowley, intrigué. Dieu soit loué, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Du moins, pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- « Oui, la nuit dernière j'ai rêvé que tu étais sous ta forme de serpent et que tu t'enroulais autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Le pire c'est qu'à mon réveil, j'avais vraiment l'impression de manquer d'air… »

\- « Mmmh, tu sais comment Freud interprétait ce type de rêve ? » taquina Crowley en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- « Je l'ai déjà croisé mais il ne m'en n'a pas vraiment parlé… Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

\- « C'était une plaisanterie, Aziraphale... Mettons ce film sinon nous en aurons pour toute la nuit, veux-tu ? »

A l'extérieur, la pluie battait son plein, frappant violemment contre les vitres du salon. Le vent s'était également réveillé, sifflant à travers les grilles d'aération comme la vapeur quittant l'embout d'une bouilloire. L'ambiance était définitivement à l'horreur et non pas au romantisme.

Regarder un film avec Aziraphale était en soi une expérience fascinante que Crowley regretta définitivement de ne pas avoir expérimenté plus tôt. Parce que tout d'abord, il fallut un certain temps d'adaptation à l'ange pour concevoir que les acteurs n'étaient pas de vraies personnes et que par conséquent, le sang n'était pas du vrai sang. Une fois cette idée intégrée, Crowley avait été ébahi par son expressivité hors du commun, ce qui lui valut des commentaires dignes des plus grands critiques cinématographiques (amateurs, entendons-nous bien). Ainsi, au moindre retournement de situation, il avait droit à une inspiration d'étonnement, parfois même suivi d'un plaquage de la main sur sa bouche. Lors d'une scène un peu plus sentimentale, c'était un « oooh » de compassion qui franchissait les lèvres du blond. En réalité, Crowley ne regarda que très peu du film, se concentrant avant tout sur les mimiques faciales de son ami. En 6000 ans, il avait tellement appris à connaitre Aziraphale qu'il aurait pu précisément deviner ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, c'en était effarant.

Complètement détaché du film, il en vint à se demander où en était Aziraphale dans sa transformation. Aucune caractéristique physique n'avait changé chez lui, ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond presqu'argenté, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur azurée apaisante, sa peau était toujours parfaitement lisse, sans aucune trace de barbe… Il n'avait toutefois plus ses ailes. Tiens, il n'avait même pas essayé lui-même de faire réapparaitre les siennes. C'était probablement peine perdue, tout comme sa capacité à se transformer en serpent.

Un autre point le dérangeait par-dessus tout : était-il, lui aussi, capable de tomber amoureux ? Par définition, un ange est un être d'amour et même si Crowley était lui-même capable d'aimer, même lorsqu'il était un véritable démon (il ne pouvait pas nier le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti en pensant perdre son ami), il en était d'un autre ressort de ressentir physiquement cet amour.

De ce qu'il observait, rien n'avait changé dans la façon de l'ange de se comporter avec lui. Un sourire affectueux apparaissait toujours lorsqu'ils interagissaient amicalement, une main était toujours tendue lorsque Crowley en avait besoin (sauf si c'était pour aider à des choses démoniaques, bien sûr) et de toute évidence, Aziraphale ne tenait pas -corporellement parlant- à se rapprocher de lui. Il ne s'éloignait pas particulièrement non plus. Et si ce qu'il ressentait ne devenait jamais réciproque ? Ou PIRE… Et si ce qu'il ressentait _était_ réciproque ? Comment était-il sensé réagir pour calmer le volcan qui s'animait avec chacune de leurs interactions ? Comment deux personnes, mutuellement amoureuses, arrivaient à assouvir leur soif pour l'autre ?

\- « Crowley ? » La voix délicate d'Aziraphale le ramena sur Terre.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience pour délaisser le fil de ses pensées, il se retrouva devant le générique de fin, à son grand étonnement.

\- « Ça t'a plu ? » fut la première question qui lui brula les lèvres.

\- « Crowley… C'était la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! Je veux dire, sur un écran ! Crowley, tout est tellement en couleur ! Et les sons, les musiques ! »

\- « A quand remonte le dernier film que tu as vu, au juste ? » s'interrogea le démon, surpris par sa réaction.

\- « Oh, pas si longtemps que ça… 1921, peut-être », réfléchit Aziraphale en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Par contre, j'ai trouvé ça un peu… »

\- « Amusant ? »

\- « … Terrifiant… »

\- « Laisse-moi te montrer un film _vraiment_ terrifiant, la prochaine fois », ria Crowley en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ça… » répondit l'ange en le suivant.

\- « Et merde ! » s'exclama Crowley en remarquant que la tempête dehors ne s'était pas calmée (bien du contraire). Il se précipita pour fermer la fenêtre de la chambre, dont l'eau se répandait progressivement sur le sol.

\- « Un temps à ne pas mettre un chat dehors », commenta Aziraphale en s'installant sous la couette, du côté de son lit. « Tu sais, Louis m'a un peu fait penser à toi… »

\- « Je m'attends au pire », soupira le démon en retirant son peignoir pour n'afficher qu'un débardeur et un caleçon, tous les deux noirs comme la nuit.

\- « Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être un vampire, un peu comme toi qui ne souhaitait pas être vraiment un démon », commença l'ange en ignorant son ton sarcastique. « Il s'est battu pour garder son côté humain malgré les mauvaises influences qu'il pouvait avoir et… »

\- « Je ne me suis pas _tant_ battu pour garder mon côté angélique », rectifia Crowley en se glissant sous les draps, regrettant déjà d'avoir confessé cette partie de sa vie à Aziraphale.

\- « Ce que je veux dire… »

\- « Peut-être que je suis un vampire », plaisanta le démon en posant son coude sur l'oreiller, se tournant pour fixer Aziraphale d'une façon qui lui semblait diabolique.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, semblant peu rassuré par sa blague.

\- « Ne ris pas avec ça, ils disaient que les vampires étaient des âmes rejetées des enfers, c'est exactement ce qui est en train… »

\- « C'est un fiiiiiilm Aziraphale ! Un film adapté d'un livre, tu ne crois tout de même pas TOUT ce qui est écrit dans les livres quand même ? »

\- « Tu avoueras tout de même que c'est… concevable », s'obstina l'ange en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. « Et tu n'es pas un vampire. »

Crowley lui lança un regard malicieux, dans l'unique but d'instaurer un semblant de doute, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le silence tomba soudainement dans la pièce, uniquement perturbé par le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur ses volets. Crowley ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué et avait encore envie de profiter d'Aziraphale tant qu'il était éveillé. Il tendit son oreille pour discerner le bruit de sa respiration par-dessus celui de la tempête, mais en vain.

\- « Crowley, et si les vampires existaient réellement ? » chuchota Aziraphale, même s'il n'y avait personne en particulier à réveiller.

\- « Mmmh, on aurait une façon de redevenir immortel sans être particulièrement céleste », répondit pensivement le démon.

\- « Mais on devrait boire du sang et vivre la nuit, ça doit être horrible… »

\- « On s'y habitue vite… »

\- « Tu n'es _pas _un vampire… »

\- « Je vais devoir boire ton sssssang Aziraphale… »

\- « Arrête ça », rouspéta l'ange avec une voix un peu paniquée, ce qui ne fit qu'agrémenter l'humeur espiègle du démon

Crowley ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du terrain dangereux sur lequel il s'aventurait. Son inconscience le mena à jouer son rôle de faux vampire jusqu'au bout, parce qu'après tout, voir Aziraphale presque effrayé par de telles légendes était tout simplement drôle. C'est donc avec une ondulation ressemblant fortement à celle d'un serpent, qu'il se fraya un chemin sous les draps jusqu'à atteindre son innocente victime.

\- « Crowley… », sembla le prévenir l'ange en tentant un barrage avec la couverture.

\- « J'ai faiiiiiim », siffla Crowley en visant l'endroit où était normalement sensé se trouver le cou de l'ange.

Lorsqu'il atteint son but, à savoir quelques centimètres à peine de la carotide d'Aziraphale, l'odeur de celui-ci le frappa aussi violemment qu'un coup de tonnerre sur un arbre, et il se retrouva totalement paralysé. Tout aurait pu bien se passer s'il n'avait pas eu à remarquer qu'il se trouvait en réalité à moitié sur l'ange, le bout de son nez – et ses lèvres – effleurant un peu trop sa peau attractive. Le temps s'était comme figé pour Crowley, qui n'avait plus conscience que de son extrême proximité avec Aziraphale. Pourtant, aucune partie de son corps ne touchait réellement l'ange sous lui, puisqu'il tenait facilement son torse surélevé avec ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, expirant un peu plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, juste sous l'oreille d'Aziraphale qui frissonna sous lui, avant de s'écarter par réflexe.

\- « Ça chatouille, enfin ! » ria ce dernier en passant sa main dans le creux de son propre cou.

Le démon se laissa tomber de son côté du lit, se sentant tout à coup terriblement stupide.

\- « Crowley ? » appela Aziraphale qui semblait étonné de le voir soudain amorphe.

\- « Mmmmh », fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller.

\- « Bon, bonne nuit alors… », chuchota le blond avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

\- « 'Nuit », marmonna le démon en réponse.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ne ferma pas les yeux d'aussitôt. Et le bruit de la tempête n'y était très certainement pour rien.

* * *

Crowley ne se rappela pas s'être endormi sur un bateau. Pourtant, le vent sifflait et le lit tremblait comme s'il naviguait en plein tempête.

\- « Crowley ! »

Il émergea des bras de Morphée avec toute la peine du monde, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Crowley réveille-toi ! »

Aziraphale était en train de lui secouer l'épaule, probablement avec le moins de conviction au monde, ce qui lui donnait plutôt l'impression de se faire bercer et non pas réveiller.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était toujours nuit et que l'heure n'avait avancé que de deux unités.

Le bruit d'un coup de tonnerre retentit tellement proche de l'immeuble qu'il crut sentir le sol trembler. Décidément, cette tempête ne finirait pas d'aussi tôt.

\- « Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement », chuchota Aziraphale d'un air paniqué, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- « Bon sang… Y a personne dans l'appartement, rendors-toi », grogna le démon avant de se couvrir entièrement de la couette.

\- « Ce n'est pas une blague, il y a vraiment quelqu'un », renchérit l'ange en le secouant de plus belle à travers la couverture.

\- « Lève-toi et fais-le partir… Ou sert-lui une tasse de thé, peu importe… »

A quelques mètres d'eux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement en grinçant, tandis que les bourrasques reprenaient de plus belle à l'extérieur. Il sentit Aziraphale se crisper sous la couette, comme si le diable en personne venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- « C'est juste le vent », soupira Crowley en tentant de le rassurer. « Pas de quoi s'en faire… »

Il referma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir quand il comprit pourquoi Aziraphale pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un bruit, provenant du salon et surpassant celui de la pluie et du vent, résonna dans l'appartement. Il aurait été incapable de décrire exactement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, probablement un grattement ou un frottement. En tout cas, c'était un bruit qui n'avait définitivement rien à faire là. La porte se referma brusquement, emportée par un courant d'air, et les deux êtres sursautèrent à l'unisson.

\- « Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! »

\- « C'est le vent », répéta Crowley d'un air soudainement moins sûr.

\- « Depuis quand le vent gratte les murs ? »

Crowley se pencha pour allumer la lumière mais quand il actionna l'interrupteur, rien ne se produisit.

\- « Super, manquait plus que ça », râla-t-il tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde, lui permettant d'apercevoir un Aziraphale visiblement mort de trouille.

\- « Peut-être devrions-nous appeler… tu sais… la police ? » proposa l'ange en s'agrippant à la couverture.

\- « Pour leur dire quoi ? Au secours, le vent fait claquer mes portes ? De toute façon, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans le salon… »

De l'autre côté du mur, un violent claquement se fit entendre suivi d'un bruit d'objet tombant lourdement sur le sol. Aziraphale abandonna la couverture (qui visiblement ne lui servirait à rien grand-chose contre qui que cela puisse être) pour le bras de Crowley qui se retrouva pris au piège entre les deux mains rebondies de l'ange.

Crowley sentit soudain la panique monter en lui, ce qui était absurde. Dans le pire des cas, un humain était juste entré dans son appartement. Sans son autorisation. L'envie de sortir pour le foutre dehors s'éprit soudainement de lui mais le fait de ne rien pouvoir discerner du tout (maudite vue humaine) ne le rassurait pas.

\- « On devrait aller jeter un œil », proposa Aziraphale, incertain.

\- « On devrait… Bordel, c'est ridicule, nous sommes un ange et un démon, on a failli déjouer l'apocalypse, on ne devrait pas avoir p… »

La foudre s'écrasa de nouveau près de l'appartement, avec un son à leur déchirer les tympans, ce qui leur arracha un petit cri de surprise. Ils se fixèrent un instant à travers l'obscurité, Aziraphale toujours accroché au bras nu du démon.

\- « Vas-y », dirent-ils en même temps.

\- « C'est ton appartement », justifia Aziraphale en le poussant légèrement vers la porte.

\- « Je suis plus humain que toi, je te signale ! T'aurais au moins une chance de survie s'il t'attaquait, tandis que moi… »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attaquerait ? » paniqua encore plus Aziraphale. « Je suis un ange, même s'il m'attaquait, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

\- « Le faire miraculeusement disparaitre ? » répondit Crowley comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- « On a qu'à y aller à deux ? » proposa finalement le blond, ce qui semblait l'idée la plus logique. « Mais tu passes le premier, je ne connais pas suffisamment cet endroit, je risque de me prendre les pieds dans… »

\- « C'est bon, c'est bon… » grimaça le démon malgré lui. « Allons-y… »

Ils se levèrent silencieusement, éclairés en partie par les flashs lumineux de l'orage. Crowley s'avança le premier vers la porte, suivi de près par Aziraphale qui tenait fermement le débardeur de son ami, l'utilisant presque comme bouclier.

\- « Et si c'était un vampire ? » murmura l'ange au moment où Crowley posait sa main sur la poignée.

\- « Ça règlerait pas mal de problèmes, je n'aurais qu'à lui demander de me mordre et j'aurais enfin la vie tranquille que… »

\- « Et moi ? » coupa Aziraphale.

\- « Toute la Terre ne tourne pas autour de toi, Aziraphale, » (sauf que si, pour Crowley, tout l'_univers_ tournait autour d'Aziraphale). « Je pourrais toujours te mordre, quand tu te rendras compte d'à quel point être malade peut être chiant… »

La porte grinça de façon encore plus inquiétante que la première fois pour s'ouvrir sur le couloir menant au salon. Il déplora encore une fois la capacité déplorable des humains à voir dans le noir et avança à tâtons, guidé par ses souvenirs et les ombres se dessinant dans l'obscurité.

Il s'aida du mur pour continuer, laissant sa main glisser sur la surface froide du béton. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son ami, ce qui était… un peu trop distrayant.

\- « Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Crowley d'un air menaçant, sentant tout à coup un regain de courage prendre possession de lui.

Il entendit de nouveau un grattement, cette fois-ci un peu moins fort, comme si la chose présente dans son salon venait de fuir. Ses yeux repérèrent un chandelier sur le meuble, qu'il saisit comme une arme avant de continuer son voyage dans le noir.

A sa droite, un claquement plus intense le prit par surprise et Aziraphale bondit en arrière, emportant probablement avec lui un bout de son vêtement.

\- « J'ai mal fermé cette foutue fenêtre ! » grogna Crowley en se précipitant pour la fermer, oubliant totalement quelconque menace.

La porte fenêtre donnant sur son balcon était en effet grande ouverte, et le courant d'air créé par celle-ci avait, en toute vraisemblance, fait tomber une de ses plantes de son étagère. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, donc. Aziraphale ne semblait toutefois pas convaincu, et restait à l'écart, prêt à foncer vers la chambre si quelque chose se manifestait.

Dès que la fenêtre fut fermée, le silence retomba immédiatement dans la pièce, ou en tout cas presque. Hormis le bruit de la pluie, il y avait une présence, à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un coin dénué de toute source de lumière.

\- « Il y a quelque chose… » constata l'ange tandis que Crowley relevait son chandelier, prêt à frapper au moindre danger.

Un nouveau grattement surgit de l'obscurité, qui fut bientôt rompue par la lampe du téléphone du démon, pour révéler…

\- « Oh un chat ! » s'exclama Aziraphale en se précipitant sur le pauvre animal, pris en flagrant délit de destruction de canapé.

\- « Mon canapé ! » vociféra Crowley en reposant le chandelier sur la table.

Le chat, noir du museau aux pattes, voulut s'enfuir mais l'ange fut plus rapide, le saisissant malgré sa fourrure complètement trempée. L'animal se débattit, repoussant les mains du blond avec ses pattes arrière. Lorsque ce dernier réussit à l'immobiliser, il se tourna vers Crowley d'un air rayonnant.

\- « Absolument… » anticipa le démon.

\- « Est-ce qu'on peut… »

\- « … hors de question… »

\- « … le garder ? » demanda Aziraphale d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- « Cette chose va retourner dehors, elle appartient surement à quelqu'un », décréta Crowley en faisant demi-tour pour retourner se coucher.

\- « Mais tu as vu ce temps ? Je ne peux pas le remettre dehors voyons ! Il a l'air d'être malheureux… »

Crowley repointa sa lampe vers l'animal, qui continuait de se démêler des bras d'Aziraphale.

\- « Il a l'air », ironisa le démon en secouant la tête, devant les yeux presque larmoyant de son ami.

\- « Tu ne peux pas être aussi… cruel ! Il est trempé… »

\- « Il a détruit mon canapé ! »

\- « Je te le réparerais quand j'aurais de nouveau mes capacités… »

Avec un grand soupir, Crowley capitula, il était définitivement trop fatigué pour lutter contre son ami, une fois qu'il était campé sur ses positions.

\- « Bon, juste pour cette nuit. Mais fais-en sorte qu'il n'approche pas mon canapé ! »

Avec un sourire ravi, Aziraphale ferma la porte du salon et déposa le chat dans la cuisine. Celui-ci détala comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

À l'extérieur, la tempête s'était un peu calmée, la fréquence des éclairs diminuant au fil des minutes.

\- « Tu sais Crowley, plus j'y pense et je me dis qu'au fond, ce n'est pas très grave si nous ne pouvons plus réaliser de miracles… » commença Aziraphale en se glissant sous les draps.

\- « Parle pour toi, » répondit le démon avant de bailler. « C'était bien pratique pour… tous les trucs chiants… »

\- « Tu as dit que tu pouvais vivre avec ! »

\- « À la _limite _! » rectifia-t-il.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Crowley pouvait presque entendre son ami réfléchir.

\- « Tu avais déjà ressenti ça ? » demanda finalement l'ange.

\- « Plus spécifique, Aziraphale… »

\- « Ce qui vient de nous arriver, quand aucun d'entre nous ne voulions avancer dans l'obscurité. Je veux dire… Je me suis senti… comme faible. Comme si mon corps décidait à ma place. C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? »

La réflexion fit rire intérieurement Crowley, qui encaissait littéralement ça depuis des semaines. Si Aziraphale en venait seulement à poser ce genre de question, c'est qu'il n'était définitivement pas au même stade que lui. D'un côté, cela le rassurait. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de ralentir le processus.

\- « La peur est irrationnelle », se contenta de répondre le démon. « Quand je pense à quel point j'adorais jouer avec ça… »

\- « Oui, j'ai pu le remarquer », soupira Aziraphale en se remémorant l'excellente imitation de vampire à laquelle il avait eu droit. « Tu sais… J'ai remarqué que quelque chose a définitivement changé, chez toi… »

\- « Sans blague ? » ironisa Crowley en tendant l'oreille.

\- « Ta peau… Elle est chaude », répondit l'ange d'un air pensif. « Elle l'était déjà quand tu étais malade mais je pensais que c'était juste un des symptômes de ton virus… »

\- « J'ignorais que ma peau était froide avant, à vrai dire… »

Le démon gigota, sentant les battements de son cœur commencer une danse à laquelle il devenait maintenant habitué, malgré lui. Bon sang, juste parce qu'Aziraphale avait mentionné la chaleur de sa peau.

\- « Elle l'était, je l'ai sentie quand on est allé au spa. Tu sais, quand on a dormi ensemble pour la première fois… »

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre car Crowley était maintenant persuadé d'avoir pris une teinte rouge vif, tant la chaleur s'accumulait au niveau de son visage. Même si les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'époque n'étaient pas comparables à ceux de maintenant, il devait admettre que ce souvenir était appréciable.

\- « J'avais oublié », mentit-il. « Enfin, ça ne va pas révolutionner la face du monde, que j'aie la peau chaude… »

\- « Non mais c'est… agréable », répondit simplement le blond. « Je peux sentir ta chaleur à côté de moi quand tu dors, c'est rassurant, en quelque sorte. »

Mais à quoi jouait-il là ? Avait-il non seulement connaissance de ce que ces mots signifiaient pour lui ? Crowley en vint même à se demander si Aziraphale avait bien saisi l'information et qu'il était bel et bien conscient de ses sentiments amoureux envers lui. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'était « tomber amoureux », comme c'était son cas jusqu'à ce qu'il le ressente réellement.

\- « Mmmh », répondit le démon, totalement perdu par la tournure des évènements.

\- « Je peux ? » murmura doucement Aziraphale, se rapprochant soudainement de lui.

La situation passa de « bizarre » à « extrêmement stressante » pour Crowley. Il n'apercevait que vaguement la silhouette de son ami, et n'avait donc aucune idée de l'autorisation qu'il lui demandait vraiment. Dans tous les cas, ça ne devait pas être excessivement désagréable, Aziraphale ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il avait confiance sur ce point mais, bon sang, comment pouvait-il se concentrer si les battements de son cœur était la seule chose que ses tympans pouvaient interpréter ?

\- « Oui », souffla Crowley, redoutant d'apprendre ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

Ses yeux étaient totalement écarquillés dans l'obscurité, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il était exactement en train de se produire. Il vit l'ombre de sa main, sortir de la couverture et se rapprocher de lui. Crowley ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé, tandis que les doigts d'Aziraphale se déposait juste sur son épaule dénudée.

La sensation qu'il éprouva le fit soupirer de bonheur, envoyant une décharge dans chacun de ses membres. S'il devait maintenant endurer ça à chaque contact physique avec Aziraphale, il n'était plus sûr de tenir le coup. Il s'attendit à ce que l'ange retire instantanément ses doigts, maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté le nouveau statut de son corps mais ce ne fut, à son grand dam, pas le cas.

Lentement, les doigts d'Aziraphale descendirent le long de son biceps, laissant sur sa peau l'empreinte d'un véritable supplice. Le ventre de Crowley se tordit, et il eut l'impression que toute son énergie se concentrait quelque part au niveau de son bas ventre. Tiens, voilà qui était nouveau.

\- « Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? » demanda Aziraphale, d'un air intrigué.

Crowley était incapable de répondre, parce que sa bouche était beaucoup trop sèche et sa gorge serrée.

\- « Quoi ? »

Il fut lui-même surpris du ton grave de sa voix.

\- « Que ça avait changé ? »

\- « N…Non… »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer.

\- « Mais du coup… Tu sens que je suis chaud ou froid ? »

C'était donc ce qu'il en était. Juste une petite expérience pour répondre à l'interrogation innocente d'un ange qui découvrait l'humanité. Du moins, c'est qu'il semblait faire croire.

\- « Chaud… »

Aziraphale laissa échapper un petit son de satisfaction, avant de poursuivre sa descente le long de son bras et de poser finalement sa paume sur le dos de la main de Crowley. Celui-ci écarta les doigts par reflexe, se demandant quelle était la raison derrière ce geste.

Doucement, timidement, les doigts d'Aziraphale l'intercalèrent entre les siens, s'alignant parfaitement, comme pour en tirer le maximum de contact possible. Crowley fut persuadé d'entendre son ami soupirer. Mais il n'était plus sûr de rien, car son cerveau s'était littéralement déconnecté, planant quelque part, peut-être au-dessus des nuages. Quelle ironie.

S'il y avait autre chose derrière ce geste, comme le soupçonnait Crowley, il était tout simplement surprenant d'imaginer Aziraphale aussi entreprenant. Depuis qu'il avait eu comme réponse « tu vas trop vite pour moi », alors qu'il lui avait simplement proposé un restaurant, il avait toujours vu une certaine réticence de la part de l'ange dans l'évolution de leur relation. Pourtant, dans le contexte actuel des choses, c'était lui qui avait proposé de passer la nuit ici. Crowley savait que ce n'était pas rien. Il ignorait cependant s'il se faisait des films ou s'il y avait une réelle tentative de rapprochement de la part d'Aziraphale. Il aurait probablement été plus simple de lui poser clairement la question, s'il arrivait à formuler une phrase suffisamment cohérente pour le lui demander.

_Pourquoi tu me prends la main ?_ Hum, non, trop agressif. _J'ai l'impression que t'es en train de tenter un rapprochement, je me trompe ?_ Peut-être trop moqueur. _Si tu veux, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras aussi, non ?_ Définitivement TROP entreprenant. _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir comprendre ce geste, Aziraphale. Parce que ça me détruit à l'intérieur et que je n'ai aucune envie de foutre en l'air notre amitié en imaginant des scénarios alambiqués. _Voilà, presque parfait !

Lorsque Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour éliminer toute trace de doute, il fut interrompu par la respiration lente et profonde de son ami. Aziraphale s'était tout bonnement endormi. Tant pis, il lui dirait ça demain. Ou le mois prochain, ça dépendra de son humeur.

Ses paupières devinrent définitivement trop lourdes et, tandis qu'il se laissait aller à caresser la partie de la main d'Aziraphale accessible avec son pouce, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur au ventre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre tout public, le rating changera au prochain chapitre (désolée pour les personnes qui ne sont pas spécialement pour ce genre de relation, mais c'est la continuité et peut-être mon esprit un peu pervers^^).

Je suis pas spécialement fan d'Entretien avec un vampire mais c'est le seul film que j'ai trouvé pour une histoire horreur/romance en recherchant dans google XD (et que j'avais vu). J'ai eu du mal à terminer le chapitre donc désolée si ca se ressent niveau continuité...

Et je le dis à chaque fois mais merci encore pour vos commentaires :)

Were


	8. Désir

Note: Je ne pense que je répéterais à chaque chapitre jusque la fin mais merci encore pour les reviews, c 'est... wahoo! Cette suite a mis plus de temps à venir suite à un emploi du temps un peu chargé et de mon éternelle insatisfaction quant à la tournure de cette histoire :D Mais bon, j'en suis venue à bout et suis contente de partager cette suite... Ha oui... Il est méga-long, oups...

Ce chapitre a donc un **rating M** et contient une scène de sexe explicite... A ne pas lire si ça vous dérange, malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à faire quelque chose "à part" :/ Bonne lecture!

**8\. Désir**

Pour la première depuis 6000 ans, Crowley rêva. Ou du moins, Crowley rêva et s'en rappela. Il savait que les humains et animaux en étaient capable et malgré les descriptions détaillées de ce type d'expérience, il avait toujours eu du mal à imaginer en quoi cela consistait vraiment. Les cauchemars l'avaient toujours intrigué et il avait essayé, autrefois, de provoquer ce phénomène. En vain, puisque la seule chose qu'il avait réussie à faire était de visualiser un décor dans laquelle une mangouste géante le poursuivait.

Non, le rêve de cette nuit avait été beaucoup plus intense. Si bien, que dès qu'il avait repris conscience, il avait pu encore en sentir les effets. Il avait rêvé d'Aziraphale. Rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que dans ses rêves, les mains de l'ange avaient été partout sur lui, tout comme ses lèvres et sa langue. Il ne se rappelait que de brefs flashs mais c'était suffisant pour l'avoir chamboulé. Le cœur qui bat vite, les boyaux qui se tordent, tout ça n'était que dérisoire par rapport au réel plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

Crowley ouvrit timidement les yeux pour constater qu'Aziraphale était toujours endormi à côté de lui. La lumière du jour traçait un chemin à travers ses stores, illuminant par tâches ponctuelles la chambre silencieuse. Enfin presque silencieuse, parce qu'Aziraphale, allongé sur son côté avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissait échapper un ronflement à chacune de ses inspirations. Le démon ricana intérieurement en se faisant la réflexion que finalement, être un ange ne le faisait pas spécialement dormir avec une grande élégance.

Crowley l'observa un instant, encore intrigué par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Tout avait semblé tellement réel sur le coup, comme si Aziraphale l'avait réellement touché. Sa main tiqua légèrement, sentant encore le fantôme de la sienne, la seule réelle sensation qu'il avait expérimentée avec lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et son fil de pensée divagua. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris en quoi consistait un baiser. Après tout, une bouche était initialement pour manger et parler, il s'interrogeait donc sur la partie utile d'un échange de salive. Lui qui avait connu de nombreux lieux et époques différentes, était bien placé pour savoir que la signification d'un tel partage évoluait selon la situation. Ainsi, il avait vu des inconnus s'embrasser sur les lèvres sans complexe à l'époque de la Grèce Antique mais il avait toujours évité d'en faire partie. Il considérait sa bouche comme précieuse et tenait à ne l'utiliser que pour sa réelle valeur.

Pourtant, quand il pensait à _éventuellement_ tenter la chose avec Aziraphale, ses principes changeaient. Il était compliqué pour lui d'imaginer les sensations (il en avait peut-être une idée maintenant avec son rêve même si c'était une invention pure et dure de son cerveau), puisqu'il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience avant. Mais après tout, si certains humains aimaient ça, c'est qu'il y avait certainement un plaisir à en tirer. Il se passa distraitement un doigt sur les lèvres, curieux de découvrir ce que cela ferait, de les poser sur celles d'Aziraphale. Quelle texture cela pouvait avoir ? Était-ce doux ou plutôt ferme ? Humide ou sec ? Et la langue ? Ça devait définitivement être bizarre de sentir la langue de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa bouche.

Aziraphale bougea légèrement, se repliant un peu plus en sa direction, avant que son souffle ne reprenne profondément. Crowley ressentait une certaine paix, à le regarder dormir. Comme si toutes les angoisses et les douleurs disparaissaient, noyées dans la bienfaisance naturelle se dégageant de l'ange. Dans son sommeil, ce dernier étira son bras vers l'avant, comme s'il souhaitait attraper quelque chose. Crowley ne réagit pas tout de suite et attendit de voir la main de son ami se poser quelque part sur son ventre avant de se figer totalement. Dormait-il toujours ou faisait-il seulement ça pour le provoquer ? Non, la provocation n'était pas du domaine d'Aziraphale, ce geste était donc totalement naïf ou involontaire.

Crowley se réjouissait d'avoir son débardeur comme barrière entre leur peau, sans quoi il craignait de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Malgré cette séparation, le poids de la main d'Aziraphale suffit à réveiller quelque chose en lui. Comme si la chaleur dégagée par sa main se dispersait à travers son corps pour s'accumuler quelque part au niveau de son entre-jambe.

\- « Oh », souffla le démon tandis que la sensation le prenait par surprise.

Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais visiblement, il n'en était pas directement responsable.

_Pas ça_, pensa-t-il. Il déglutit, sentant soudainement sa bouche devenir sèche et tenta se décaler discrètement pour perdre le contact avec la main, promotrice des réactions incontrôlées sous son nombril.

Il savait (sans pour autant avoir approfondi le sujet) comment fonctionnait la reproduction humaine. Il savait qu'un homme, qui correspondait donc à sa forme actuelle, pouvait avoir une érection. Ce qu'il ignorait – et qu'il découvrait au pire moment qu'il soit, c'est-à-dire avec Aziraphale à quelques centimètres de lui – c'était que cette chose était… incontrôlable. Il avait du mal à savoir précisément ce qu'il se passait sous son caleçon mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'aller vérifier.

Le léger problème, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que la pression s'accentuait, forçant son corps à focaliser toute son attention sur son membre. Les doigts d'Aziraphale se mirent à bouger légèrement, comme s'il était en plein rêve. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Crowley, qui parcourut les différentes options qui se présentaient à lui pour s'extirper de cette situation incommodante. Il pouvait tout d'abord tenter de faire disparaitre la chose d'elle-même. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait tout simplement, son érection partirait sans son aide. Il tenta de se déconnecter au maximum, inspirant et expirant profondément tout en déployant ses sens pour qu'ils se focalisent sur autre chose que son entrejambe.

Rien ne semblait suffisamment intéressant dans son champ de vision pour mériter son attention. Le plafond ne l'aiderait définitivement pas dans sa quête d'apaisement.

Soudain, l'ange bailla, bougeant légèrement sa main. Avant même que son cerveau n'ait le temps d'anticiper une réaction pondérée, le réflexe de Crowley fut de rouler à l'opposé de son ami, sans toutefois considérer que le lit n'était pas infini. Il fut surpris par l'absence de matelas avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, ayant toutefois l'instinct de se rattraper sur ses coudes et ses genoux.

\- « Putain de merde ! » jura-t-il tandis que la douleur atteignait ses quatre membres avec la même intensité. Qui lui avait donné la magnifique idée de tout bétonner dans ce foutu appartement ?

Sur le lit, Aziraphale sursauta en entendant le bruit qui fit trembler la chambre entière. Il se précipita à l'extrémité du matelas, l'air encore endormi, pour observer le démon à quatre pattes sur le sol, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur. Étonnamment, celle-ci avait suffi à faire disparaitre son érection. Objectif atteint.

\- « Crowley ? Tout va bien ? »

Crowley se retourna avec un sourire forcé, se redressant difficilement sur ses genoux.

\- « Tout ne saurait aller mieux », répondit-il d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

\- « Que fais-tu sur le sol ? »

Parce qu'évidemment, il n'échapperait pas à cette question rudimentaire.

\- « Euh… Je… »

\- « Tu n'étais pas en train de prier ? » demanda Aziraphale d'un air presque suspicieux.

\- « Certainement pas ! » se consterna Crowley. « Je peux être désespéré mais il y a des limites que je ne franchirais pas… Je testais, tu sais… le yoga… Parait que c'est la mode chez les humains… »

\- « Oh, je vois », répondit le blond, intrigué. « Je pensais qu'il fallait être deux pour faire ça. »

\- « Hein ? Tu dois probablement confondre avec quelque chose dont je ne veux assurément pas entendre parler », dit-il en se redressant avant de frotter ses genoux endoloris.

Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'Aziraphale lui parle de la mode passée de 50 ans qu'il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Après une rapide douche – durant laquelle il s'assura que ses organes génitaux avaient bien repris leur apparence normale – Crowley grogna une nouvelle fois devant le miroir en observant sa barbe de 3 jours. Autre détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille : la marque de serpent sur sa tempe avait totalement disparu.

\- « Je pourrais très bien le refaire », dit-il d'un ton provocateur à son reflet avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le temps grisâtre anglais ne le motivait pas particulièrement à faire quelque chose de passionnant de sa journée. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'Aziraphale voulait dire en parlant de leur manque de « but ». L'absence de motivation le poussa à s'installer paresseusement devant la télévision et à zapper les chaines sans même en regarder le contenu. Il en avait même oublié ce foutu félin qu'Aziraphale trimballait de pièce en pièce en chantonnant au-dessus de ses miaulements apeurés.

\- « Tu vois pas que ce truc veut retourner dehors ? » lança Crowley en voyant du coin de l'œil le chat se débattre des caresses que lui infligeait l'ange.

\- « Tu n'as pas tort, il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup », répondit ce dernier d'un air triste.

\- « Parce que c'est un animal stupide », répliqua Crowley presqu'en chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Aziraphale l'entende.

\- « Il a peut-être juste besoin de temps », dit doucement l'ange en posant un regard insistant sur le démon. Ce dernier se contenta de répondre en reniflant d'un air indifférent. « Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant ce soir ? Je vais en profiter pour m'acheter un lit et déménager quelques affaires dans ma librairie. On peut se rejoindre au Ritz après… Si tu veux », proposa Aziraphale en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Crowley ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer bêtement l'écran devant lui. Il aurait du être enchanté devant une telle proposition et pourtant… Aziraphale avait sous-entendu qu'il allait devoir retourner chez lui, ce qui était prévu dès le début. Il avait su dès le départ que la situation était temporaire et malgré ça, il s'était laissé aller à envisager une nouvelle routine. Parce que les deux nuits qu'Aziraphale avait passé chez lui avaient été tout simplement divines. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas rester seul dans cet appartement froid, à se morfondre sur ses sentiments incontrôlables. Malgré la peine provoquée par cette idée, Crowley se devait de respecter le choix de son ami. Après tout, il était plus qu'envisageable qu'Aziraphale ne partage pas son état d'esprit.

\- « Crowley ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée », répondit-il finalement en faisant de son mieux pour garder un visage indifférent. Il ne voulait pas que l'ange ait accès aussi facilement à ses émotions.

Aziraphale ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Crowley put le voir déglutir du coin de l'œil avant de reprendre avec une voix presque tremblante :

\- « Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je… je trouverais un autre endroit pour les prochaines nuits. »

Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à une réponse pareille. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'au contraire, Aziraphale _devine_ qu'il avait envie qu'il reste. Parce que, bon sang, il ne désirait rien de plus au monde. Mais cet espoir se transforma en déception, et la blessure provoquée le poussa à une nouvelle fois sortir de ses gonds.

\- « Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, tu n'as qu'à rendre un humain amoureux de toi », répondit le démon avec amertume en gardant toujours son regard sur la télévision.

Crowley n'était pas vraiment fier de ramener ça sur le tapis. La réflexion d'Aziraphale lui était restée à travers de la gorge et il comptait bien s'en servir pour détourner l'attention. Il ignorait la direction qu'allait prendre cet échange tendu parce qu'encore une fois, il repoussait Aziraphale, uniquement parce qu'il s'était senti blessé.

\- « Ce n'est pas… Regarde-moi ! » s'énerva l'ange en lui prenant la télécommande des mains avant d'éteindre l'écran. « Crowley ! »

Le démon haussa les sourcils et tourna vers lui un regard dur, tentant de cligner des yeux le moins possible.

\- « Quoi ? » dit-il d'un air faussement agacé. « C'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour non ? Que les humains tombaient facilement amoureux de toi ? »

\- « J'ai dit que c'était déjà arrivé », rectifia le blond en maintenant son regard. « Mais comme tu commences à en prendre l'habitude, tu préfères garder pour toi ce qui te dérange et me le balancer à la figure dès que quelque chose ne va pas comme tu l'entends ! »

\- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Crowley en se redressant dans le canapé. « Je me fous totalement que des humains soient tombés amoureux de toi ! Ils peuvent t'avoir d'ailleurs, ça m'est égal ! »

Aziraphale sembla choqué par sa remarque mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- « Bien ! Tu sais quoi ? » Il se leva et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté pour revenir avec ses affaires. « J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Démon ou humain, tu es tout aussi insupportable ! »

\- « _Je_ suis insupportable ?! »

\- « Oui Crowley ! Alors que je fais tout pour que tu ailles mieux… »

Le démon éclata d'un rire forcé, interrompant Aziraphale.

\- « C'est clair que je me sens vachement mieux depuis que t'es là ! Grâce à toi j'ai un chat pouilleux et un appartement propre, wouah !»

L'ange cilla devant son ton sarcastique puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- « Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout gâcher… »

\- « _Je_ gâche tout ? » répéta le démon en pointant un doigt vers sa propre poitrine.

Aziraphale sembla le regarder d'un air désolé, pinça les lèvres et prit la direction de la sortie. La porte d'entrée claqua et Crowley se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Il attendit des secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Son ami était bel et bien parti.

En effet, il avait encore tout gâché. Aziraphale lui avait simplement proposé d'aller au restaurant et il s'était borné sur l'achat d'un lit plutôt que sur le vrai sens de sa demande. Il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus stupide qu'en cet instant. Une fois encore, ses réactions démesurées avaient conduit Aziraphale à lui tourner le dos, l'abandonnant à ses propres démons. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de maitriser un tant soit peu ses émotions ? Pour couronner le tout, il sentit ses foutus yeux s'humidifier, comme si les dernières semaines ne lui avaient pas suffi. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il travaille sur ça. Peut-être devait-il simplement commencer par oublier le perpétuel sentiment d'abandon qui l'angoissait.

Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son front sur ses genoux encore douloureux de sa chute matinale, soupirant tristement. Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi faible ? Dès qu'Aziraphale n'était plus là, il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Le sentiment était encore pire s'il en était, en plus, l'unique responsable.

Le démon fut pris au dépourvu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit grand sur Aziraphale à moitié essoufflé.

\- « J'ai oublié mon pyjama, » dit-il en se figeant devant un Crowley qui s'essuyait les yeux à toute vitesse. « Oh, Crowley… »

\- « Ne… » commença ce dernier en voyant le regard rempli de culpabilité de l'ange.

Mais c'était trop tard, Aziraphale avait lâché lourdement son sac sur le sol et avait comblé les quelques mètres le séparant du canapé.

\- « Je vais bien… Ne… » recommença Crowley en voulant s'éloigner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva malgré lui entouré de deux bras, son visage plaqué contre une épaule chaude et robuste. Crowley laissa littéralement tomber toute défense, comme si le monde s'était soudainement liquéfié, ne gardant que comme murs le corps solide d'Aziraphale.

L'étreinte était au début timide, comme si le blond attendait son approbation pour y ajouter un peu plus de ferveur. Lorsqu'il vit Crowley s'autoriser à déposer son front contre le creux de son cou, il resserra un peu ses bras, prenant soin de garder une certaine délicatesse dans le geste.

Pour Crowley, rien n'existait plus. Il avait oublié sa colère, sa tristesse, sa culpabilité. Il était _bien_. Pourtant, comme si sa nature refaisait brusquement surface, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à lâcher prise. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il s'écarta des bras de son ami.

\- « Par pitié, je ne suis pas un bébé », grommela-t-il en réarrangeant sa chemise.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire d'Aziraphale et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- « Allons mon cher, je sais que tu as apprécié », s'enquit l'ange en tentant de recroiser son regard. « Je t'ai senti sourire. »

\- « Parce qu'en revenant tu as indirectement admis que je n'étais pas _si_ insupportable », se justifia-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

\- « J'ai réellement oublié mon pyjama ! Et tu étais en train de pleurer… »

\- « Je ne pleurais pas ! Ce sont ces foutus yeux humains, je ne contrôle pas ça ! Je n'arrive même plus à voir dans le noir, quelle utilité ! »

Aziraphale ne semblait à peine l'écouter, trop absorbé par sa petite victoire sur la fierté de Crowley.

\- « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais, sérieusement… »

\- « Tu ne m'as pas _blessé _! Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Qu'y aurait-il de mal ? »

\- « De mal à quoi ? » demanda Crowley qui tentait d'interpréter cette question totalement hors contexte.

\- « À ce que tu apprécies que je te prenne dans mes bras ? »

Le démon fronça les sourcils, tentant de lire un quelconque piège dans les yeux bleus de son ami. La question semblait sincère et lui-même ne sut finalement pas dire quel était le réel problème. Probablement sa vulnérabilité mais Aziraphale n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

\- « Parce que je suis un démon… »

\- « _Etais_, » rectifia le blond.

\- « … Et qu'un futur-ex-démon ne se fait pas câliner par un ange, fin de l'histoire. »

\- « Tu es incroyable ! » s'emballa Aziraphale. « Il y a deux jours tu m'annonces que tu es amoureux de moi, et maintenant voilà que tu réagis comme un chat devant un concombre ! »

\- « J'en connais un qui a découvert Youtube », railla Crowley entre ses dents.

\- « C'est toi qui m'as montré ça l'année passée, pour ton information ! Peut-être pourrions-nous avoir une discussion sérieuse, que je sache au moins comment me comporter, non ? »

Crowley soupira fortement puis s'enfonça dans le coin de son canapé.

\- « Bien… Comme tu veux mais il va me falloir un peu d'alcool. »

\- « Il est 10h du matin ! »

\- « Déjà ? »

\- « Peut-être pouvons-nous faire ça après le Ritz alors ? Si toutefois tu comptes accepter mon invitation… »

Crowley réfléchit une deuxième fois à la proposition, ne pouvant de toute façon pas réagir d'une façon pire qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il aurait tout le loisir de se saouler au restaurant, ce qui lui donnerait une bonne excuse en cas de problème.

\- « Bien… Si tu restes pour la nuit », marchanda-t-il innocemment.

\- « Marché conclu », accepta Aziraphale en lui tendant une main amicale.

Avec une certaine boule de nervosité au ventre, le démon la serra finalement. Cette soirée serait très probablement décisive dans l'histoire de leur relation.

* * *

Pendant l'absence d'Aziraphale qui avait enfin pris l'initiative de se commander un lit, Crowley passa la majorité de sa journée à choisir une tenue pour leur repas au Ritz. Lorsque son côté démoniaque était encore pleinement actif, il n'avait pas à décider en détails quels vêtements porter : ceux-ci venaient instinctivement à lui, lui évitant de perdre son temps. Non seulement les humains étaient relativement limités sur la durée mais en plus, ils l'utilisaient pour des choses futiles comme le choix de leur tenue. Ce fut finalement la même rengaine que tous les autres jours : chemise noire, jeans moulant, bottes en peau de serpent. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'impressionner qui que ce soit.

Nerveusement, il appuya sur l'accélérateur de sa vieille Bentley pendant que la musique s'allumait sur une habituelle chanson de Queen. Au moins quelque chose qui ne changeait pas.

_« Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)_

_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh_

_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love »_

Le klaxon retentit à trois longues reprises devant l'enseigne d'A.Z. Fell and Co, avant qu'Aziraphale n'en sorte, toujours aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil. Ce fut toutefois avec une semi-grimace (qui était dans une première tentative un sourire) que Crowley l'accueillit.

_« I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word, your wish is my command »_

A peine eut-il fermé sa portière que la voiture démarra en trombe, en direction du Ritz. La nuit était déjà tombée et bien que la circulation fût dense, Crowley tenta de modérer son impatience sur la route. Ses doigts tapotèrent habilement le dessus du volant, les battements de son cœur semblant entamer une parfaite synchronisation avec la musique.

Aziraphale resta silencieux tout le trajet, ses yeux passant sans cesse de la jauge de vitesse aux panneaux de signalisation.

_« When I'm not with you_

_I think of you always »_

Aucune réflexion ne franchit toutefois ses lèvres et c'est dans ce même silence qu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking près du restaurant.

L'atmosphère était définitivement étrange. Comme si _quelque chose_ attendait impatiemment de se passer. Peut-être une seconde apocalypse, qui sait. Crowley s'éclaircit la gorge et avec un signe de tête sous-entendu, s'engouffra dans l'entrée du restaurant, suivi de près par l'ange, le regard tout aussi incertain. La soirée promettait d'être tendue.

* * *

\- « Je le savais. »

\- « Crowley… »

\- « Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à choisir ces fringues ? »

\- « Parce que tu les choisis ? »

\- « Ha. Ha. »

A une dizaine de mètre du Ritz, une silhouette se dessinait sur les marches d'un magasin actuellement fermé, à côté d'une autre silhouette un peu plus épaisse se tenant, elle, debout.

\- « Je ne pouvais pas savoir, enfin ! » s'expliqua Aziraphale d'une voix plaintive.

\- « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'en invitant quelqu'un au restaurant, il fallait _réserver_ à ce dit restaurant, » grogna Crowley en sentant son ventre gargouiller à l'unique pensée de la nourriture.

\- « Nous n'avons jamais réservé au Ritz ! Les places se libéraient toujours d'elles-mêmes ! »

\- « Par miracle… »

\- « Oui, bon. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça », avoua Aziraphale en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. « Mais il y a plein de bons restaurants dans le coin, on pourrait juste en choisir un autre. »

\- « Un vendredi soir, en plein centre de Londres, mmmh pourquoi pas », ironisa Crowley en reluquant ses chaussures.

Les deux amis soupirèrent bruyamment tandis que, comme un signe provenant du ciel, une motocyclette passa bruyamment devant eux, surchargée de pizzas qui dégageaient une odeur des plus exquises. L'ange et le démon se regardèrent et, comme un commun accord, haussèrent les épaules d'un air résigné.

* * *

\- « Mmmh, elles ne valent pas celles de Naples mais elles sont correctes, pour moi qui ne suis pas fan de la cuisine italienne », expliqua Aziraphale entre deux bouchées de pizza.

\- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? La cuisine italienne est probablement la meilleure au monde ! » répondit Crowley en saisissant une part avant de se réinstaller contre le dossier du canapé.

\- « Tu trouves ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais été mangé dans un bon restaurant italien, si tu aimes tant ça ? »

\- « Parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement », répondit simplement le démon en haussant les épaules.

Aziraphale sembla surpris mais ne répondit rien. Dès que les cartons furent vides et les ventres pleins, c'est d'une allure un peu plus détendue que Crowley s'autorisa à remplir leur verre d'un whisky qu'il était particulièrement fier de s'être approprié lors d'une de ses interventions en Ecosse.

\- « Tu es conscient qu'il sera définitivement perdu ? » demanda l'ange en passant son nez au-dessus du liquide ambré.

\- « C'est pour la bonne cause, santé ! » entonna le démon en levant son verre, avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

\- « Tu ne l'as même pas savouré ! »

\- « Pas vraiment d'humeur à rester sobre », justifia Crowley en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour y récolter les traces d'alcool restantes. « On pourrait faire la fête ce soir, mon ange ! »

Les yeux bleus de l'ange le fixèrent avec un air interrogateur pendant qu'il goutait tranquillement le whisky sophistiqué.

\- « Est-ce la pizza qui te rend dans cet état ? » taquina Aziraphale en regardant son ami bondir sur son canapé pieds joints.

\- « Nope, je suis juste fatigué de me morfondre. »

Quelques secondes plus tard et les enceintes de son salon s'allumèrent sur « Don't stop me now », tellement fort que les vitres en tremblèrent.

\- « Tu aimes vraiment ce groupe n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'ange en reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait entendue plus tôt dans la voiture.

\- « Yeap », répondit simplement le démon en récitant silencieusement les paroles.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, prenant le temps d'écouter ce que son ami appréciait, cette musique à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention, bien qu'elle emplissait la Bentley à chacun de leur déplacement.

\- « Tu sais, je ne suis jamais allé à un concert mais si tu veux… » commença-t-il en gardant les lèvres posées contre le verre.

Crowley mit immédiatement la musique sur pause, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'Aziraphale venait de lui dire.

\- « Tu es en train de me proposer d'aller voir un concert de Queen ? » s'exclama-t-il, le visage soudainement illuminé.

\- « Oui, je suppose… » répondit l'ange, peu sûr de lui. « Ce n'est pas trop mon style mais… »

\- « Si tu m'avais proposé ça il y a 30 ans j'aurais accepté avec grand plaisir mais… Freddie est mort tu vois », le coupa Crowley, à la fois attendri et impressionné par l'offre d'Aziraphale.

\- « Oh, je suis désolé ! » s'exclama ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. « Qui est-il ? »

\- « Le chanteur du groupe », s'amusa Crowley en tapotant son épaule d'un air compatissant. « Il y a presque 30 ans maintenant. Un gars vraiment talentueux dont nous avons eu la chance d'hériter, vois-tu. Mais j'apprécie… ton intérêt… »

\- « Tu sais Crowley, je me rends juste compte que tu as fait – que tu fais », reprit l'ange, « beaucoup de choses pour moi et que je ne réagis peut-être pas comme je le devrais. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains d'un air gêné.

\- « Oh arrête, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, si c'est ce que tu essayes de faire », le reprit Crowley en leur resservant chacun un nouveau verre.

\- « Ce n'est pas ça, je… j'ai dit que tu étais insupportable alors que pas une fois nous n'avons été dans un restaurant italien parce que j'appréciais moins ! Quel ange je fais, égoïste ! »

\- « J'en suis pas mort », précisa Crowley en tentant un minimum d'éliminer le sentiment de culpabilité de son ami. « Et c'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. Après tout, nous sommes ennemis, à la base. »

Crowley sentait tout doucement l'alcool commencer à faire effet, l'ivresse se dispersant dans ses veines, le faisant doucement oublier toutes ses inquiétudes. Il s'assit en tailleur près de l'ange

\- « Cette époque est définitivement révolue », songea le blond en évitant le regard du démon.

Ce dernier renifla, ne sachant pas trop qu'ajouter face à cette réflexion. Un millier de question lui taraudait l'esprit mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment amener la chose au risque d'être déçu par les réponses. Pourtant, il devait savoir, pour au moins éviter de subir les scénarios tordus de son esprit.

\- « Quand tu m'as que des humains étaient tombés amoureux de toi… »

\- « Oh, ça. C'était stupide de ma part, j'ai surtout dit ça pour te rassurer. »

Crowley déglutit, ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre la suite de l'histoire.

\- « Explique-moi. »

\- « Si tu insistes, » répondit Aziraphale, incertain. « Tu sais que je ressens l'amour n'est-ce pas ? » Crowley hocha la tête. « Eh bien ce que j'ignorais au début, c'était qu'il existait différents types d'amour. Je n'en étais pas réellement conscient, je pouvais sentir l'amour d'une femme pour son enfant, d'un frère pour sa sœur, d'un homme pour sa femme… Tout ça sans réelle distinction. Ce que j'ai appris, un peu à mes dépends, c'est qu'en rendant service aux gens, cela pouvait mener à des situations… compliquées. »

\- « Tu veux me dire que tu as déjà été amoureux ? », demanda Crowley, soudainement paniqué.

\- « Non, non ! Ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. Disons que j'ai aidé énormément de personnes sur 6000 ans, sans rien demander en retour. C'est dans ma nature, si je vois quelqu'un dans le besoin, je me dois d'intervenir… »

\- « C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Dieu noyer tous ces pauvres gens qui avaient la malchance de pas posséder d'arche… »

\- « Nous avons déjà eu ce débat, laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! Figure-toi que je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que des gens pouvaient tomber amoureux de moi, de par mes gestes. Peut-être étais-je un peu naïf à l'époque » Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. »

\- « Et comment t'en es venu à cette conclusion alors ? Si, comme tu viens de me le dire, t'arrives pas à distinguer les différents types d'amour ? »

\- « Parce que les gens me l'ont fait comprendre ! Tu sais, par des paroles… des actes… »

La jalousie ne tarda pas à embrouiller l'esprit du démon, qui imaginait déjà le pire. Comment avait-il pu ignorer cet aspect de la vie d'Aziraphale ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours du temps, ils avaient toujours été seuls. C'est la vision qu'avait Crowley d'Aziraphale, et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas anticipé la chose plus tôt. L'idée qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de plus avec les humains lui retournait l'estomac.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la fin », avoua Crowley, la gorge légèrement serrée.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire à l'idée que des humains… Aient pu avoir de toi ce que je n'ai jamais eu… »

Il baissa la tête, se sentant soudain mal, la récente euphorie apportée par l'alcool ayant quitté son corps. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir effacer les images inventées qui se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Aziraphale dans les bras d'autres personnes, heureux.

\- « Crowley… Ils n'ont jamais rien pu avoir de moi, sincèrement. Certains m'ont embrassé, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas si dérangeant que tu ne le penses. Juste pas exceptionnel non plus. »

Les doigts de l'ange se posèrent soudain sous son menton pour le forcer à redresser la tête. Malgré l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce, il pouvait toujours distinguer la couleur bleue éclatante de ses yeux. Quelque chose, dans sa façon de le regarder, était rassurante. Comme la lueur d'une bougie qu'on s'enchante de retrouver lorsque l'obscurité a tout englouti.

Le contact de son doigt avec sa peau, aussi chaleureux semblait-il, était bloqué par la présence de sa barbe. Il regrettait de pas s'être rasé plus tôt, même s'il doutait de son habilité avec de tels instruments humains.

Un silence gênant s'installa, durant lequel les deux êtres semblaient découvrir pour la première fois le visage de l'autre. Une bombe aurait pu exploser dans la pièce, qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu défaire son regard de l'autre.

\- « A ton tour de m'expliquer quelque chose, si tu veux bien ? » demanda prudemment Aziraphale en éloignant sa main du visage du démon.

\- « Tout ce que tu veux », répondit Crowley, intrigué.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça fait… d'être amoureux ? »

\- « Je pensais que tu le savais », s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Les livres en parlent beaucoup. D'ailleurs, j'ai rarement lu un roman qui n'aborde pas la chose. J'ai appris… énormément avec mes lectures. Mais tu as beau lire toutes les recettes et tous les avis culinaires du monde, si tu n'y as jamais gouté, ce n'est juste pas… la même chose. »

\- « Bien premièrement - que les choses soient bien claires – je n'ai jamais souhaité t'aimer. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était au début… »

\- « Tu m'as toujours aimé », l'interrompit Aziraphale, semblant un peu vexé.

\- « Oui _bien sûr_, mais pas de cette façon-là. Tu sais, la façon physique, celle qui fait que tu ne contrôles plus aucun paramètre de ton corps… »

\- « Comme quoi ? »

L'ange avait la tête penchée sur le côté, essayant de décrypter ce que Crowley lui racontait. Mais cela lui semblait aussi compliqué que d'expliquer les couleurs à un aveugle.

\- « C'est indescriptible Aziraphale… C'est quelque chose qui te prend dans les tripes, comme une sorte de fourmillement », hésita Crowley en faisant tourner sa main sur son ventre pour illustrer ses propos.

\- « Oh… Est-ce que c'est… dérangeant ? »

\- « Ça dépend… La plupart du temps, c'est… agréable. C'est un peu comme une drogue… Non, attends, c'est définitivement comme une drogue ! »

\- « Mmh, encore quelque chose que je n'ai jamais essayé », songea l'ange à voix haute.

Crowley se demanda s'il devait réellement aller plus en profondeur dans les explications. Parce qu'il pourrait très bien décrire à quel point il se sentait mal lorsqu'Aziraphale n'était pas là. A quel point il se languissait de chacun de ses contacts et l'effet qu'avait un simple toucher sur tout son corps. Il ne voulait toutefois pas l'effrayer, même si l'intérêt pour ses sentiments était plutôt bon signe.

\- « En soi, c'est un peu comme la faim non ? Comme quand mon ventre se met à gargouiller… Et quand je mange enfin ce que je veux, ça me rend heureux. »

\- « Euuuh », fut la seule chose que Crowley parvint à prononcer, pris au dépourvu par une telle comparaison. « C'est clairement pas la même chose, tu ne peux pas passer des _jours_ à penser à de la nourriture. »

Il se passa la main sur le visage devant le regard coupable de son ami.

\- « Pour ma défense, j'avais vraiment envie de goûter ces crêpes… »

\- « Et dire que j'arrive encore à en être surpris… Tu ne me facilites pas vraiment la tâche, huh ?»

\- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, d'être amoureux, » en conclut finalement Aziraphale, d'un air soulagé.

\- « Mais… c'est terrible ! J'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Je peux pas faire quelque chose sans me demander ce que t'en penserais ou comment tu réagirais… Et quand t'es pas là… C'est comme passer une semaine dans le désert sans une goutte d'eau… »

Aziraphale eut un petit rire.

\- « Ne t'assoiffes pas pour moi, mon cher. Je tiens à te signaler que je suis rarement loin de toi ces derniers temps… »

\- « Mais même quand tu es là, c'est… » Crowley soupira, incapable de mettre des mots sur quelque chose d'aussi abstrait. « Hier soir, quand tu as pris ma main, dans le lit… Je… Je me suis senti voler. Le problème, c'est que ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi qui me demande toujours _plus_… »

\- « Oh… »

Le démon s'éclaircit la gorge, repensant au désir qu'il avait ressenti ce matin-même en sentant la main de son ami sur son ventre, après un rêve des plus érotiques. Non, Aziraphale n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

\- « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Aziraphale, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même », se plaint-il en se liquéfiant contre le dossier du canapé.

Aziraphale mit peu de temps à le rejoindre, assez proche pour que son épaule touche la sienne.

\- « Et si tu faisais juste… ce dont tu as réellement envie ? » proposa l'ange.

Sur le coin de ses lèvres se dessina un sourire, presque tendre, auquel Crowley répondit tristement.

\- « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas si simple que ça », murmura presque le démon en retrouvant la sensation familière d'oppression dans sa poitrine.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai envie de faire… »

Et c'était vrai. Que diable était-il sensé faire pour soulager ces sensations ? Les humains – en tout cas la plupart des européens – s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux. Mais lui… Il ignorait même le sens de ce geste. L'opportunité semblait se présenter pour qu'il tente l'expérience, avec la personne qu'il aimait probablement le plus dans tout l'univers. Il devait admettre qu'Aziraphale avait tout pour le tenter au pécher, quelle ironie. A chaque clignement de ses paupières, Crowley pouvait contempler la façon dont ses yeux reflétaient le peu de lumière environnante. Ils brillaient, littéralement, et pour lui, qui plus est. Le regard du démon se posa curieusement sur ses lèvres, retraçant leur forme et imaginant leur texture. Comme presque tout chez lui, elles avaient l'air douces. Aussi douces que ses mains… Mains dont l'une d'elle s'était d'ailleurs frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa joue, pour caresser sa barbe avec un son de frottement assez prononcé. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de gérer la situation.

C'était pourtant _le_ moment. Il le savait, au fond de ses tripes. Au fond de son cœur. Aziraphale était à quelques centimètres de lui, semblant lui avoir donné la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment et lui… était complètement pétrifié, la peur au ventre. Ça devait être encore un de ces rêves stupides. Il allait se réveiller, dans son lit, et tout ceci ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les paupières, Aziraphale était toujours là et avait l'air tout aussi incertain de lui. Attendait-il quelque chose ?

Crowley chercha un signe, quelque part sur son visage. Hormis de l'hésitation, il n'interpréta rien d'autre. Son instinct le poussait à franchir le pas, à combler les centimètre le séparant de son visage, comme il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois dans les films. Cela ne semblait pas très compliqué. Sauf que si, ça l'était. Parce que si Aziraphale voulait réellement l'embrasser, il l'aurait déjà fait non ?

Le doute s'installa, et son incertitude perdura, engendrant de longues minutes de tension silencieuse. « _Trop de questions et pas assez d'actions »_, sembla lui hurler son cerveau tandis qu'il poussait légèrement sa joue contre les doigts de l'ange, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait le geste plus que de raison.

Sa bouche était maintenant trop sèche pour qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit d'intelligible et il se contenta de passer doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour atténuer la sensation. Sans le savoir, il venait de franchir le point de non-retour. Parce que c'était clairement le signe qu'attendait Aziraphale pour capturer sa bouche avec ferveur.

Crowley n'avait plus aucun souvenir du vrai paradis - celui où il avait vécu avant de tomber - mais il était certain qu'il devait être radicalement moins impressionnant que le monde dans lequel il venait d'être propulsé. Tellement surpris par la sensation des lèvres de l'ange contre les siennes, son premier réflexe fut de reculer. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué que la main qui lui touchait la joue quelques secondes plus tôt s'était maintenant établie derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant de rompre le contact.

Il lui en fut reconnaissant, clairement, car il s'en serait probablement voulu toute sa vie d'avoir brisé un moment aussi important de son existence. Toutes les sensations qu'il ressentaient n'étaient que pure électricité. Des décharges dans tous ses membres, des étincelles sous chaque centimètre de sa peau, des étoiles explosant à travers ses paupières fermées. La théorie du Big Bang des humains provenait surement de là, des baisers d'Aziraphale.

Crowley venait de perdre toute notion du temps. Il ignorait si cela faisait une seconde ou une heure qu'il n'avait plus accès à l'air avec sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il entendait était sa respiration tremblante à travers ses narines, surement pas le son le plus glamour qu'il avait à proposer mais il fallait bien qu'il respire.

Aziraphale s'écarta doucement, les yeux baissés et la respiration presqu'aussi perturbée que la sienne

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… »

\- « N'ose même pas… » commença Crowley d'un ton menaçant, se demandant comment il était encore possible pour lui de construire des phrases avec un sens.

\- « Si ce n'était pas dont tu avais envie, je… »

\- « C'est _exactement_ ce dont j'avais envie, crois-moi », répondit le démon d'un air soudain beaucoup assuré.

\- « Oh… »

Sans attendre un accord au préalable, ce fut Crowley qui se pencha pour un second baiser, qu'il avait cette fois eu le temps d'anticiper. Aziraphale laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise, qui le fit sourire tandis qu'il tentait de trouver la bonne pression pour rendre le baiser plus agréable. Le plus compliqué n'était pas en soi la technique mais plutôt la façon de gérer son corps qui en redemandait clairement. Depuis ses lèvres, une pression s'était répandue, traversant sa poitrine et son ventre pour arrêter sa course sur son entrejambe.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, bien du contraire, mais elle attirait très distinctement l'attention. Encore. Alors qu'il tentait de s'y accoutumer pour ne pas perdre un seul détail de la bouche d'Aziraphale, il sursauta légèrement en sentant la langue de celui-ci contre ses lèvres. _Merde_, pensa-t-il en sentant précisément la même agitation que ce matin, quelque part sous son nombril.

\- « Ouvre la bouche », conseilla Aziraphale en prononçant ces mots contre ses lèvres.

Crowley s'exécuta, non pas parce que l'ange lui avait demandé, mais plus par surprise. Avait-il embrassé tant de personne avant lui pour se permettre de le diriger ?

\- « Houmpf », fut le son qu'il ne put retenir lorsqu'il gouta enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Une sorte de gémissant mélangé à un « huh » interrogateur.

Et non, sentir une langue contre la sienne n'était définitivement pas bizarre, c'était même… très stimulant. Aziraphale avait le gout du whisky et le démon fut triste de ne distinguer rien d'autre avec ses sens devenus humains. Peut-être que s'il avait encore possédé son entité céleste, il aurait été capable de différencier chacune des saveurs divines exaltant de son ami.

Son jeans lui semblait maintenant beaucoup trop serré, tellement que c'en était désagréable. Il mit fin au supplice, en relâchant la bouche de l'ange, qui s'offusqua presque. Quand il posa ses yeux sur lui, tant d'émotions semblaient s'en dégager qu'il se demandait lequel des deux étaient, au final, le plus humain.

\- « C'est étrange », commenta Aziraphale en parcourant ses propres lèvres de sa langue, comme pour se rappeler le gout de son ami.

\- « Quoi exactement ? J'ai fait un truc bizarre, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta le démon en réarrangement discrètement le tissu au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- « Non, je veux dire, la situation globale. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je t'embrasserais un jour, pour être honnête », expliqua l'ange en portant un regard intrigué là où la main de Crowley se trouvait.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre », grommela-t-il en remarquant sa curiosité.

\- « Tu y as pensé toi ? »

C'était en réalité une excellente question. A laquelle il était même incapable de répondre clairement.

\- « Disons que si tu m'avais embrassé, je n'aurais pas dit non, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il tenta en cachette de repositionner une de ses jambes sur l'autre pour camoufler son érection qu'Aziraphale pouvait maintenant apercevoir sans aucune équivoque.

\- « Quelque chose t'agite ? »

Ah, Aziraphale et sa maladresse légendaire capable de mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui, malgré la manière subtile de lui faire comprendre que non, personne ne voulait attirer l'attention sur le point rapporté.

\- « Rien de grave », répondit Crowley en respirant profondément.

_Disparais bon sang,_ supplia intérieurement le démon à son membre tendu.

N'arrivant définitivement pas à ses fins, Crowley se pinça violemment le côté droit, dans l'espoir que la douleur intervienne comme elle l'avait ce matin même. Ce fut peine perdue.

\- « Tu as vraiment de drôle de réaction… Veux-tu que nous continuions ? »

\- « C… Continuer quoi exactement ? » répondit Crowley d'un air affolé.

\- « Le baiser… C'était agréable non ? Je pensais que ça te soulageait, comme tu es amoureux… »

\- « Je pense que soulagement n'est pas le terme adéquat, bien du contraire, » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Sous sa ceinture, son sexe était tellement éveillé qu'il lui était insoutenable de rester sans rien faire. Il devait presque retenir ses hanches de se soulever, à la recherche d'une quelconque libération.

\- « Veux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives ? » questionna Aziraphale un peu agacé, les yeux définitivement posés sur la forme qui se dessinait dans son pantalon.

Crowley laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, se camouflant le visage dans ses mains. L'ange insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réponse à ses questions, alors autant lui dire.

\- « Bien… Je pense que ce baiser m'a un peu… mmh… excité ? Sexuellement ? » tenta-t-il d'expliquer en sentant une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage.

\- « Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, très cher, » répondit Aziraphale comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Crowley ouvrit la bouche d'un air consterné, le fusillant du regard.

\- « Alors pourquoi tu as besoin _d'explications _? » siffla-t-il en tentant de rester calme.

\- « Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? »

La question était innocente. Définitivement innocente. Parce qu'Aziraphale ne pouvait sous-entendre ce que Crowley était en train d'imaginer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Fais attention », l'avertit Crowley en sentant le désir monter en lui, comme jamais auparavant.« Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte exactement de la nature de ta proposition… »

Aziraphale recula soudain, choqué par la réponse de son ami.

\- « Je me demandais juste comment on pouvait faire disparaitre ton… excitation, puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'affectionner ça ! Pourquoi te proposerais-je quelque chose dont je ne connais rien ? »

Crowley fut soulagé, quoiqu'un peu déçu. Pas qu'il s'était imaginé faire quoique ce soit de sexuel avec lui, non. Quoique…

\- « Hum, je suppose qu'internet peut nous aider, huh ? »

\- « Ce sera probablement plus rapide que si je commençais à chercher dans mes livres », approuva l'ange en se penchant pour voir le smartphone du démon.

Il se contenta de taper dans le champ de recherche, presque innocemment, _comment faire partir une érection_. Sans surprise, des milliers de résultats apparurent à l'écran

\- « Oh, c'est pratique », s'exclama Aziraphale, ce qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux de Crowley.

Il appuya sur le premier résultat, qui lui semblait le plus fiable.

\- « 1. Se concentrer sur autre chose », lit Crowley à voix haute. « Merci Einstein, ça fait trois plombes que j'essaie ! »

\- « Allons, allons, » le raisonna l'ange. « As-tu essayé de penser à l'Enfer ? Ça doit pouvoir marcher, je suppose… »

Comment faire comprendre à Aziraphale qu'il était impossible pour lui de penser à l'enfer en ayant le paradis juste à côté de lui ?

\- « Essayé, pas marché. Suivant… _La cacher en attendant que ça passe_, ouais, c'est certainement plus facile quand on n'a pas quelqu'un qui met constamment les pieds dans le plat, » ironisa Crowley.

\- « Excuse-moi, mon cher, j'ignorais que tu cherchais à le cacher ! » se justifia Aziraphale en croisant les bras. « Tu devrais peut-être mettre des pantalons moins moulants, pour éviter que ça se remarque… »

Crowley grimaça en l'imitant avant de passer au point suivant.

\- « _Hâter sa disparition_, je veux bien mais comment ? » s'exclama-il- en balançant son smartphone de l'autre côté du canapé d'un air énervé.

A sa gauche, Aziraphale s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « Puis-je émettre une suggestion », dit-il timidement.

\- « Tu peux la fermer, ouais, je me concentre là », grommela Crowley en croisant les bras à son tour.

\- « As-tu déjà tenté de te… masturber ? »

Crowley manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, regardant l'ange d'un air choqué et… intrigué.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

\- « C'est ce que les humains font… Dans les livres, » expliqua-t-il innocemment.

\- « Quel genre de livre lis-tu exactement ? » s'étonna Crowley en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir vraiment Aziraphale face à lui.

\- « Enfin, je dis ça mais je n'imagine pas vraiment en quoi ça consiste », reprit l'ange en ignorant sa question.

\- « Tu n'as jamais vu de… mmh… porno ? » s'aventura prudemment Crowley.

\- « Oh, de la pornographie ? Pas en vidéogramme, non. Et toi ? »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà visionné, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Les humains en raffolaient, il existait des centaines de milliers de site internet à ce sujet, avec tout autant de contenus différents. Il n'avait jamais compris quel plaisir prenaient les gens à se filmer en train de se reproduire, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'expliquer aux autres comment faire. Ou peut-être les gens aimaient-ils simplement regarder ? Ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris non plus, lui qui était pourtant un fervent fan de de cinéma. Les scénarios étaient inexistants et les dialogues n'étaient souvent pas très recherchés. Sans compter que ça l'avait atrocement ennuyé de voir des organes génitaux en gros plan sur sa télévision.

\- « Je peux te montrer, si tu veux », proposa-t-il en souhaitant toutefois préserver l'ange de l'ennui qu'il avait lui-même enduré.

\- « Oh oui ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je pourrais prendre des notes, comme ça… »

Crowley le regarda bizarrement, l'imaginant brièvement avec un stylo et un carnet, les lunettes sur le nez, en train de rédiger ce qu'il trouvait intéressant en regardant un film pornographique.

\- « Une autre fois peut-être hein ? Bon, que veux-tu voir exactement ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas… Qu'y-a-t-il comme choix ? »

\- « Autant de choix que d'être humain, j'imagine. »

Il ouvrit sur sa télévision un des sites qu'il savait comme étant le plus connu. Il avait même tenté à une époque d'intervenir sur tous les sites porno en même temps, sachant à quel point les humains en étaient fans. Sans succès d'ailleurs, car il y en avait définitivement _trop._

Un nombre inconsidérable de catégories d'ouvrirent à eux. Ses yeux passèrent vers Aziraphale, qui regardait les différentes icones les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

\- « Ouais, ça m'a fait le même effet à l'époque », commenta Crowley. « Bon, tu veux voir une relation homme-femme pour commencer ? Classique… »

Il sélectionna la première vidéo qu'il trouva. De toute évidence, comme la majorité des vidéos sur ce type de site, il s'agissait d'une vidéo amateur, Crowley pouvait le deviner à la piètre qualité de l'image. Après quelques secondes, trois femmes apparurent à l'écran, dans la plus simple tenue, accompagnée d'un homme.

\- « J'espère qu'on ne devra pas trouver autant de femmes pour toi, si jamais ton cas ne s'arrange pas… » commenta Aziraphale, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise devant la tournure que prenait les échanges à l'écran.

\- « Définitivement nope, » répondit Crowley en se demandant comment une telle idée pouvait lui venir en tête.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de femmes sont présentes, il n'a qu'un seul pénis non ? »

\- « Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le style de vidéo pour lequel il y a lieu de débattre non ? »

\- « Je ne débats pas, je questionne. Je ne suis pas un expert, contrairement à toi », fit remarquer distinctement l'ange en remettant les yeux sur la scène de fellation se déroulant à l'écran. « Regarde, c'est peut-être ça qu'il te faut, ça a l'air de lui plaire… »

\- « Je ne suis pas un expert ! » marmonna Crowley en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, ignorant la dernière remarque de son ami. « C'est chiant d'ailleurs », et il avança la vidéo jusqu'à une scène de pénétration qui n'était décidément pas moins inconfortable. « Voilà, comme ça tu vois ce qui les rend fou. »

\- « C'est bien ce qui est décrit dans les livres », approuva Aziraphale avec un petit hochement de tête. « En moins… bruyant. Et détaillé. »

Crowley soupira et revint au menu principal.

\- « Pourquoi on regardait ça déjà ? »

Un peu déconcerté par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, il espérait indirectement qu'Aziraphale change de sujet et ne se borne pas, pour une fois dans sa vie.

\- « Pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour t'aider. Ce n'était pas très utile… Oh, essaie celle-là ! » s'écria l'ange en pointant son doigt vers la télé comme un gosse vers un jouet.

Crowley soupira et lança la vidéo en question. Si son instinct était bon, ils en auraient toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que la curiosité naturelle d'Aziraphale soit totalement comblée.

La vidéo qui démarra était remarquablement différente de la première. La mise au point était définitivement plus professionnelle et mettait, cette fois-ci, en scène deux hommes, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus intime. Crowley se crispa de la tête aux pieds en regardant les deux acteurs s'embrasser langoureusement à l'écran, encore totalement habillés. Autant la première vidéo ne lui avait fait aucun effet, autant celle-ci était stimulante, probablement parce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se projeter.

Contrairement au déroulement précédent, les actes progressaient plus lentement, les deux protagonistes prenant le temps de se découvrir mutuellement. Du coin de l'œil, Crowley observa Aziraphale, totalement absorbé par ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Il remonta discrètement les manches de sa chemise et défit le bouton du dessus, sentant son corps gagner quelques degrés en plus.

Si regarder cette vidéo était censé l'aider à faire disparaitre son érection, le résultat ne pouvait pas en être plus éloigné. Parce que dès qu'un des deux hommes commença à caresser le sexe de l'autre, Crowley imagina littéralement la même chose sur lui. Avec Aziraphale à la place, évidemment. Et _bon sang,_ les gémissements qui s'échappaient des hauts parleurs laissaient penser que ça devait être très agréable de se faire toucher de cette façon.

Le démon ferma les yeux en grimaçant, tandis que l'afflux de sang vers son entrejambe devenait à peine supportable. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser et la chaleur qu'il ressentait ne faisait rien pour améliorer la chose.

\- « Crowley ? »

La voix d'Aziraphale le ramena à la réalité et quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'est son visage inquiet qu'il vit en premier.

\- « Je ne peux pas regarder ça, ça fait pire que mieux », répondit-il d'une voix étrangement grave. « C'est comme… si j'avais besoin de… quelque chose… »

Il se rendit compte que ses paroles ne voulaient rien dire, mais il était incapable d'expliquer à Aziraphale ce qu'il ressentait. Du désir, de l'envie, la recherche d'un soulagement.

L'ange lui répondit par un léger signe de tête puis, précautionneusement, se pencha vers lui en approchant ses mains de sa chemise.

\- « Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya Crowley, paralysé, en observant les doigts de l'ange défaire le second bouton de sa chemise.

L'ange releva les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas, maintenant un lien invisible entre leurs deux regards, signe d'approbation. Crowley n'entendait plus rien de la vidéo. Il n'entendait plus rien de la pièce entière, tellement les battements de son cœur occupaient ses tympans. Lorsque sa chemise fut entièrement ouverte, donnant vue sur une légère toison rousse disparaissant sous sa ceinture, le démon soupira.

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais… Tu devrais arrêter… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la bouche d'Aziraphale, un peu moins délicatement que la première fois. En quelques secondes, sa lèvre inférieurement se retrouva prise au piège par celles de son ami, et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites face à la sensation.

D'un air à la fois assuré, et à la fois en recherche de permission, Aziraphale le poussa légèrement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et Crowley se laissa pivoter pour finir complètement allongé sur celui-ci. Ses pupilles s'étaient très clairement adaptées à l'obscurité et il pouvait à présent distinguer l'implication et la détermination sur le visage de l'ange. Il déglutit, réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Tu n'as pas à… » recommença le démon tandis que le blond s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

\- « Non, je n'ai pas à faire quoique ce soit, je sais », confirma ce dernier.

\- « Ce n'est pas bien… »

Aziraphale se figea au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- « Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? Toi ? Un démon ?» dit-il en souriant d'un air presque malicieux.

Crowley déglutit difficilement.

\- « Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même », justifia-t-il en se giflant mentalement.

\- « Mmh », confirma le blond avant de lever doucement la main pour la poser sur la poitrine dénudée de son ami, qui exalta au contact. « Personne ne t'a jamais touché ? »

\- « Je n'ai jamais autorisé quelqu'un à me toucher, non », murmura Crowley en hochant la tête.

\- « Je n'ai jamais touché quelqu'un comme ça, si tu veux savoir », ajouta Aziraphale avec un regard compréhensif.

Sa main prit un instant pour tracer la forme de ses pectoraux, passant sur ses tétons qui se dressèrent au toucher. Crowley soupira, tentant de contenir au maximum dans sa gorge les sons incontrôlables qui menaçaient d'en sortir. Les doigts délicats de l'ange jalonnèrent le chemin de ses poils, jusqu'à atterrir sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il sembla interroger Crowley du regard, avant d'entreprendre de l'ouvrir dans une manœuvre conciliant curiosité et audace. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déboutonna le bouton de son jeans, toujours attentif aux réactions du démon sous lui.

\- « J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide de ta part, mon cher », dit doucement Aziraphale lorsqu'il eut fini avec sa fermeture éclair.

\- « Tu es sûr ? » redemanda une dernière fois Crowley, se sentant légèrement démuni avec sa semi-nudité face à l'ange, entièrement habillé.

\- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie », répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sans attendre plus de confirmation, Crowley releva les hanches pour l'aider à descendre son jeans, libérant enfin son érection de cet endroit définitivement trop serré. Il soupira de soulagement, même si son caleçon faisait toujours écran avec l'extérieur. Malgré tout, une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de lui crier qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il était sur le point d'avoir sa première expérience sexuelle avec un ange, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui qu'il connaissait depuis plus de 6000 ans, celui pour lequel son cœur battait à des rythmes endiablés, celui pour qui il aurait probablement _tout_ fait.

Aziraphale pencha la tête sur le côté en observant la forme que prenait son sexe durci sous le morceau de tissu satiné. Il avait l'air intrigué, ce qui était compréhensible, puisque d'après lui, il n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre. Sa main était un peu plus hésitante qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il épousa la forme avec celle-ci.

\- « Oh », laissa échapper Crowley.

Il ne savait pas comment tout ça allait se terminer. Enfin si, techniquement il savait que son excitation se terminerait par une éjaculation (merci aux films pornographiques) mais il ignorait les sensations que cela lui prodiguerait. Pour l'instant, il avait juste l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement.

Voyant qu'Aziraphale commençait à descendre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, il releva une nouvelle fois son bassin pour l'aider à se débarrasser de la dernière barrière entre eux.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, observant la réaction de l'ange face à cette vision. Ironiquement, lui-même n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'observer son membre en érection. Au moins, il pouvait se considérer comme « normal », en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait observé chez les autres hommes.

A califourchon sur ses genoux, Aziraphale observait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte la nouvelle anatomie de son ami. Une étrange lueur était apparue dans ses yeux et Crowley fut incapable de déterminer sa signification. Son sexe se releva légèrement contre son gré, comme pour quémander une quelconque attention.

\- « Je peux ? » demanda Aziraphale en faisant un geste vers celui-ci.

\- « Oui… » souffla Crowley.

Aziraphale aurait pu demander n'importe quoi, la réponse aurait été _oui_.

Avec prudence, les doigts rebondis de l'ange saisirent son membre à la base, imitant ce qu'il venait d'observer dans la vidéo, et lentement, il fit remonter la peau jusqu'au gland.

\- « Putain de merde », jura Crowley en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- « Je t'ai fait mal ? » paniqua Aziraphale en gardant sa main sur le bout sensible.

\- « Non non, surtout pas, c'est… terriblement bon », fut la première description qui lui vint à l'esprit.

L'ange parut soulagé – peut-être pas autant que lui-même, mais bon – et refit le mouvement avec la même lenteur.

\- « Tu vas me tuer », gémit Crowley en sentant une pression se construire au niveau de ses testicules.

\- « Je n'espère pas », répondit Aziraphale en ne perdant pas le démon du regard.

Il posa son autre main quelque part sous son nombril et Crowley dut faire un immense effort pour empêcher ses hanches de se relever. Parce que la sensation avait beau être exquise, le besoin de soulagement le rendait littéralement fou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son corps tiendrait dans cet état, mais certainement pas quelques minutes de plus.

Toujours attentif à ses moindre gestes, Aziraphale augmenta légèrement le rythme de ses va-et-vient, prenant note au passage de toutes les réactions qu'il provoquait chez le démon. Que ce soit sa lèvre qu'il mordillait, les gémissements rauques qu'il lâchait, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration effrénée… Chacun de ces détails s'imprimaient dans son esprit comme une expérience supplémentaire de sa vie sur terre. Et la peau de son membre, extrêmement douce…

\- « Attends, attends, je pense que je vais… » commença Crowley en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à l'ardeur de son plaisir.

Aziraphale arrêta tout mouvement, gardant sa main au niveau de la base et Crowley grogna de frustration.

\- « Non, n'arrête pas, bordel ! », dit-il d'un air plaintif en frappant le canapé avec sa main.

\- « Tu m'as dit d'attendre ! » se vexa Aziraphale en ne reprenant pas le rythme pour autant.

\- « Oui mais pas comme ça ! C'est de la torture là », geignit démon en se mordant la joue.

\- « Comment je suis censé attendre, tout en continuant ? »

\- « C'était pour te prévenir, de faire attention », expliqua-t-il, se retenant de saisir lui-même son érection pour continuer.

\- « Faire attention à quoi ? » demanda Aziraphale, totalement paniqué par la frustration de son ami.

En voyant le regard coupable de l'ange, son ton se radoucit.

\- « Rien… Juste… Je suis pas loin, tu sais… Donc sois pas surpris… »

\- « De l'orgasme ? »

Crowley approuva d'un signe de tête avant qu'Aziraphale ne reprenne ses caresses, se sentant soudainement plus en confiance avec cette annonce. Il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi se concentrer pour profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle sensation, si c'était sur le visage impliqué de son ami, sur les sensations de sa main sur son membre au bord de l'explosion, ou sur la chaleur de plus en plus intense au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Entre le moment où Aziraphale reprit ses caresses, et le moment il se sentit atteindre le point de non-retour, il dut s'écouler environ 30 secondes. Ce qui devait être un exploit, en soi, compte tenu du temps qu'il avait attendu.

\- « Aziraphale ! » fut la seule chose qui lui vint en tête – et qu'il prononça donc – au moment où des vagues de chaleur irrépressibles parcouraient l'entièreté de ventre et de son sexe.

Dieu soit loué, Aziraphale n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, tandis qu'il sentait, dans les secondes suivant le début de sa perte de contrôle, un liquide tiède atterrir quelque part sur son ventre. De toute son existence, que ce soit en enfer ou sur Terre, il n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir. Son cerveau était drillé de nouvelles sensations, de son nez jusqu'aux orteils, en partie crispés par les contractions involontaires de son périnée. Les sons qui franchissaient sa bouche n'étaient qu'un appel à la luxure et son corps, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, semblait avoir été en proie à une séance de sport des plus intenses.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet d'Aziraphale pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter les mouvements, alors qu'il laissait les dernières sensations de son orgasme s'évanouir petit à petit. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vision normale et apercevoir le visage de son bien aimé, intrigué mais satisfait.

\- « Tu es magnifique », souffla-t-il en relevant sa main pour caresser la joue de l'ange, qui prit soudain une teinte rose vif malgré l'obscurité.

Crowley se sentit ridicule de prononcer ces mots juste après sa première jouissance, mais ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint en tête et il ne put le retenir. Il ferma donc les yeux en grimaçant, tandis qu'Aziraphale laissait échapper un petit rire.

\- « T'as pas le droit te moquer ! Je suis vulnérable, je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis », grommela-t-il en remarquant que sa voix avait retrouvé un timbre normal.

\- « Je ne me moquais pas », rectifia l'ange. « Je riais parce que j'étais heureux… que tu penses ça de moi. »

Il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné et Crowley soupira, se sentant encore plus idiot.

\- « Bien sûr que tu l'es… Tu l'es toujours… Ça fait juste _pas moi_ de te le dire… Tu vois, un démon qui dit à un ange qu'il est magnifique… Tout ça… »

\- « Je sais », répondit doucement Aziraphale avant de reporter l'attention sur ses mains.

Il observa avec curiosité le liquide blanchâtre laissé par le démon entre ses doigts, jouant un peu avec comme pour en tester la consistance.

\- « Touche pas à ça », grogna Crowley d'un air embarrassé. « Donne-moi juste de quoi me nettoyer… »

Aziraphale sembla le nier complètement, reniflant la semence d'un air intrigué.

\- « J'ignorais que ça avait cette odeur », commenta-t-il en ne semblant pas convaincu. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, quelque chose le perturbant.

\- « Ne… » commença Crowley en lisant presque dans ses pensées.

Mais c'était trop tard, Aziraphale venait de passer sa langue sur son doigt, goutant le sperme sans le moindre embarras.

\- « Quoi ? Ils avaient l'air d'en raffoler dans tes vidéos ! Ce n'est pas très exceptionnel, ceci dit », ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace.

\- « C'est dégoutant, essuie-moi ça », rechigna le démon, consterné.

\- « Ce n'est pas dégoutant, ça vient de toi », dit-il simplement en se levant pour ramener un mouchoir.

\- « Ce n'est pas un argument valable », soupira Crowley en éteignant la vidéo, qui était encore visiblement loin d'être finie.

\- « Nous ne continuons pas ? Il est à peine 22 heures », s'étonna Aziraphale en observant le démon essuyer les dernières traces de sa débauche.

\- « La télé est tout à toi si tu veux mais moi, je me sens exténué », répondit ce dernier en se relevant.

\- « Tu as dit que nous allions faire la fête », répondit l'ange avec une certaine déception.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas suffisant…

\- « C'est bon, je te laisse choisir un film et je roupillerais juste à côté… »

L'ange saisit la télécommande d'un air satisfait et s'assit sur l'extrémité du canapé, laissant suffisamment de place pour que Crowley puisse s'allonger. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant, se demandant s'il était mieux de lui présenter sa tête ou ses pieds. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Aziraphale déposa un coussin sur ses genoux et le tapota avec un sourire. Le démon ne se fit pas prier et déposa sa tête dessus, avant que ses cheveux ne soient pris d'assaut par les mains curieuses de son ami.

Crowley était prêt à grogner de désapprobation - par principe - puis se rappela que, de toute façon, il l'avait laissé le masturber quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'était donc plus à ça près.

Depuis leur premier baiser, il avait noyé la partie de sa conscience en proie aux interrogations. Malheureusement, elle n'en était sortie que plus forte après leur échange enflammé. Avaient-ils eu raison d'aller aussi loin ? Cela aurait-il une incidence sur leur relation ? Est-ce qu'Aziraphale se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et la plus importante de tout : était-ce bien réel ? Il ne tenta même pas de chercher un semblant de réponse à toutes ces questions.

L'appartement, qui avait été submergé de sons érotiques à peine quelques instants plus tôt, avait retrouvé un silence apaisant, durant lequel l'ange parcourut le catalogue de film disponible. Crowley n'eut pas le temps de voir lequel avait été choisi ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, son esprit trop tourmenté et son corps bourré à la sérotonine. Il se sentit sombrer rapidement, priant de toutes ses forces pour que cette soirée soit tout, sauf un rêve.

_A suivre..._

Avant de partir en courant, je tiens à préciser que je ne vois pas du tout le sexe ainsi, hein (heureusement XD) et que c'était assez difficile d'écrire de ce point de vue là. J'espère que ca fait pas trop bizarre du coup... C'était à tenter arf!

Je m'excuse pour la longueur mais je voulais vraiment prendre le temps d'amener les choses... Ce chapitre a limite eut 3 versions différentes avant que j'en sois un minimum convaincue ^^'

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci. Voilà voilà, et maintenant...

*Pars en courant*

Love !

Were


	9. Passion

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre :-) Il a pris du temps parce que j'avais plus d'inspiration pour le prochain ^^

**9\. Passion**

Pas une seule minute qui s'écoulait ne lui donnait de répit. Que ce soit en se lavant, en mangeant, en écoutant de la musique... Crowley était littéralement hanté par les évènements de la veille. Le simple fait de fermer les paupières dessinait, au lieu de l'obscurité, le visage d'Aziraphale, tantôt interrogateur, tantôt incertain - voire même heureux - au-dessus de lui. C'était insupportable. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'intellectuel, son cerveau ne jurait que d'Aziraphale, de sa présence, de sa peau, de sa voix, de sa chaleur.

Il s'était éclipsé discrètement avant le réveil de son (très récent) amant. Enfin, il ignorait quel terme il devait employer en parlant d'Aziraphale. Très certainement plus ami, puisqu'il n'était pas sans savoir que des amis n'entretenaient pas ce genre de relation, ou en tout cas plus dans leur époque actuelle. Ah si, il avait entendu un terme « amis avec bénéfices ». Aziraphale était définitivement son ami avec bénéfices. Au moins, le changement ne sera pas trop brusque.

Il profita de sa matinée libre pour se faire raser chez un barbier, ne se sentant pas très rassuré à l'idée d'amener lui-même une lame si près de sa peau. Ses jambes le menèrent ensuite machinalement jusque Saint James's Park, où il s'installa devant les habituels volatiles parsemant l'étang verdâtre. De nouveau, des flashs d'Aziraphale l'embrassant langoureusement s'emparèrent de ses pensées. Dieu qu'il avait aimé ça. Tout avait été si doux, si tendre, si enivrant... Il en voulait encore. Il en voudrait probablement toute sa vie.

Pourtant, rien n'était encore certain pour lui que tous ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Bon, Aziraphale lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie avant de l'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme... Mais peut-être avait-il été juste emporté par l'alcool et la curiosité.

Lorsque Crowley sortit de ses rêveries, le soleil commençait déjà sa descente derrière les bâtiments londoniens.

\- « Merde ! » jura-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Il prit la direction de son appartement en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Lorsqu'il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de son immeuble (parce que son foutu ascenseur était devenu bien trop lent depuis qu'il ne le contrôlait plus), il fut coupé dans sa lancée par son voisin du dessous qui ouvrit brusquement la porte en entendant les bruits de pas sur les marches de son étage.

\- « Hey ! » cria-t-il avant que le démon ne disparaisse à l'étage suivant.

Crowley dévisagea l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année d'allure athlétique. Il devait mesurer une vingtaine de centimètre en plus que lui, ce qui ne l'impressionna pas pour autant.

\- « Un problème ? » grogna Crowley, n'ayant aucune envie de perdre son temps dans de telles futilités.

\- « Un peu, ouais ! » s'énerva l'homme en s'approchant de lui. « J'm'en fous de votre vie privée ou de qui vous baisez, mais vous pouvez pas un peu la mettre en veilleuse ? Les bruits de partouze ça va 5 minutes mais toute la matinée, y a des limites ! J'ai sonné plusieurs fois mais apparemment vous étiez trop occupé pour répondre ! »

\- « Je n'étais pas là de la mat... »

La bouche de Crowley s'ouvrit en un « o » d'étonnement tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il s'était possiblement passé en son absence. Le voisin sembla soudainement embarrassé devant sa réponse et prit un air compatissant.

\- « Dites-lui juste que... hum... y a des voisins dans l'immeuble », dit-il en grattant la tête. « Courage vieux... »

La porte se ferma et le démon continua sa route, se sentant bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son appartement, prêt à prendre l'ange sur le fait.

\- « Ha ha ! » s'écria-t -il en s'engouffrant dans la pièce pour trouver Aziraphale en train de... lire un livre. L'écran de sa télévision était éteint et il fut presque déçu de n'entendre que le silence dans la pièce.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ? » demanda pensivement Aziraphale sans relever la tête.

Crowley manqua de s'étouffer.

\- « _Pardon_ ? » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » corrigea Aziraphale, quoique sa question lui avait paru plutôt claire.

\- « _Chéri_ ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Mais ma parole, c'est qu'il y croit en plus... » se désespéra Crowley en se retenant de se taper la main contre le front.

\- « Ah... », réalisa Aziraphale en semblant enfin comprendre. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

\- « Quoi ? Mais... Que... Non ! Bien sûr que non !»

\- « J'ai l'habitude de t'appeler _mon cher_ et tu n'as jamais rien dit, il n'y a qu'une lettre de différence », justifia l'ange en semblant un peu déçu.

\- « Il n'y a qu'une lettre de différence entre ange et range, mange ou lange et crois-moi, ça ne veut définitivement pas dire la même chose ! »

\- « Bien, _démon_ », répliqua Aziraphale d'un ton contrarié en reprenant sa lecture. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Que me vaut ce _ha ha_ mesquin ? »

\- « Figure-toi que je viens de croiser le voisin du dessous et qu'il m'a signalé quelque chose de très surprenant… »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, pris dans un intense moment de réflexion.

\- « Il va se marier ou être papa ? »

\- « _Quoi ? _Pourquoi il me dirait un truc pareil ? »

\- « Je n'en sais rien, quand les humains ont une nouvelle à annoncer, c'est soit l'un soit l'autre… »

\- « Non Aziraphale, le voisin en a juste marre d'entendre des bruits de partouze provenant de _cet_ étage, sur lequel je n'étais pas présent de toute la matinée ! » s'énerva Crowley en jetant un œil à la couverture des livres étalés sur la table.

\- « Oh, ça… » répondit Aziraphale d'un ton indifférent.

\- « T'as quand même pas maté du porno toute la matinée avec le son à fond ? »

\- « Ma… quoi ? »

\- « Regardé. Du porno. Toute la matinée », reprit Crowley en insistant sur chaque partie.

\- « Et une partie de l'après-midi aussi, tu serais étonné du nombre de chose que l'on peut apprendre sur l'anatomie en regardant ce genre de film », dit-il en gonflant les joues d'un air choqué.

\- « Plus rien de m'étonne de la part des humains », concéda le démon. « Tout ça pour dire… Diminue le son la prochaine fois, hein ? »

N'importe quelle personne aurait pris une teinte rouge vif en étant prise sur le fait, mais Aziraphale semblait tellement désintéressé que Crowley n'avait même pas pu profiter de ce petit plaisir.

\- « Selon ce livre, l'orgasme produit une quantité d'ocytocine qui favoriserait l'attachement avec son partenaire », énonça Aziraphale. « Tu as senti… une différence par rapport à moi ? »

Crowley soupira bruyamment, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu l'excellente idée de lui faire découvrir le sexe.

\- « T'es toujours aussi borné qu'avant, là tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de différence », répliqua-t-il d'un ton las. « Et pourquoi tu t'évertues dans tous ces trucs ? T'en as même pas besoin… »

\- « Pour l'instant », rectifia l'ange. « Mais si selon le plan ineffable, je deviens bien humain… »

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le plan ineffable vient faire là-dedans ? »

\- « J'ai une théorie, Crowley, » commença l'ange avec les yeux soudainement brillants d'ingéniosité, comme s'il avait attendu toute la journée que Crowley lui pose la question. « En soi, nous n'avons pas réellement influencé la non-Apocalypse, ce qui signifie que ce qui devait arriver… est en fait bien arrivé selon le plan. »

\- « Pfff je pensais qu'on avait conclu cette histoire de plan à la noix, tu ne vas pas recommencer, » le coupa Crowley d'un air désespéré.

\- « Par contre, nous avons tous les deux étés puni par nos camps, ce qui est une conséquence directe de notre médiocre intervention. Le tout, menant bien sûr à nous, échangeant nos places, et donc, au contrat qui te transforme en humain. _Mais_, tu me diras, _qu'est-ce que tout cela a avoir avec ma transformation _? Et bien, en réfléchissant un peu, toi et moi sommes liés depuis que nous avons atterri ici. Et si Dieu voulait justement que nous créions cette alliance pour calmer l'opposition entre nos camps ? »

Crowley écarquilla les yeux, le fixant d'un regard vide, les lèvres pincées. Aziraphale attendit impatiemment un signe de sa part, surexcité par son idée.

\- « C'est le scénario le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu », en conclut Crowley. « Sans vouloir te vexer. Ou alors tu as raison et Dieu n'est qu'un sacré petit pervers… J'espère que t'as bien profité du petit spectacle d'hier, hein ! » ajouta-t-il en criant au plafond.

\- « Et bien tu peux te moquer, mais au moins j'ai une théorie, » se vexa en effet Aziraphale.

\- « Bien, dans ce cas… Attendons que tu sois dans le même état que moi et couchons ensemble », ironisa le démon.

\- « C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! » approuva le blond en refermant son livre d'un air déterminé.

\- « Et tu as pensé à mon… consentement dans tout ça ? »

Le sourire s'évanouit du visage de l'ange et il se tourna vers Crowley d'un air inquiet.

\- « Tu… Tu ne veux pas ? »

Ce dernier prit un instant de réflexion, se sentant soudain stupide dans toute cette histoire.

\- « Depuis quand tu as envisagé cette théorie, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, épris d'un doute.

\- « Quelques jours… Pourquoi ? »

Crowley cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, légèrement abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- « Donc, ce qu'il s'est passé hier était clairement motivé par ta théorie ? Je me trompe ? »

\- « Certainement, oui, en partie. Pourquoi, cela ne va pas ? » demanda Aziraphale d'un air inquiet.

Aziraphale était certes doué pour ressentir l'amour, mais pas pour éviter qu'une situation ne parte à la dérive avec sa maladresse. Crowley en venait même à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, de mettre le feu aux poudres pour voir jusqu'où cela mènerait. Non, c'était quelque chose de purement démoniaque, il oublia cette théorie. Assez étrangement, Crowley parvint à rester calme devant ce nouveau mur et ferma les yeux, laissant la déception couler sur lui. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter d'une journée normale sans se sentir constamment blessé par son ami ?

\- « Je pensais que Gabriel était un salaud, mais finalement je me rends compte que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui », répondit-il, n'ayant pas l'intention de faire passer ça pour une simple inadvertance.

Suite à la réponse sèche (et un peu méchante) de son ami, Aziraphale se rendit compte assez rapidement de sa gaffe, puisqu'il se releva d'un bond en faisant tomber la chaise. Il ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser et s'élança vers le démon, qui tendit les bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolé ! »

\- « Ne le sois pas, au moins t'es honnête », répondit Crowley d'un ton dur en s'éloignant de lui. « Tu sais quoi ? Je suis là, de toute façon. Si tu veux m'utiliser pour ton _plan_ ou peu importe ce que c'est… Je ne bloquerais pas tes ambitions. Et si jamais tu veux tester tes trucs, juste par curiosité, tu peux aussi… Je vais finir par m'en foutre, je pense avoir suffisamment souffert dans cette histoire. »

Il prit la direction de la chambre, pour marcher un peu et s'alléger l'esprit. Bon sang, qu'il était naïf. A peine quelques heures auparavant, il s'était persuadé que les actes d'Aziraphale faisaient partie d'une réciprocité amoureuse. Il serait temps qu'il revoie à la baisse ses attentes pour éviter de se casser la figure à chaque faux pas.

\- « Et si c'était juste moi qui me cherchais des excuses », répondit Aziraphale en le suivant. « Et si j'avais fait ça parce que j'en avais _envie_ mais que, peureux comme je suis, je cherchais une autre justification pour éviter les conséquences avec là-haut ? »

\- « Sois pas stupide, t'es pas peureux, » répondit-il en déviant sa trajectoire vers une pièce où il pouvait être seul. « Et y aura aucune conséquence avec là-haut, au point où on en est… »

\- « Tu sais quoi ? A mon tour de t'avouer quelque chose… »

Le blond se planta devant lui d'un air déterminé, les bras tendus de long du corps comme un militaire au garde à vous. Son visage était relevé, presque fier, mais Crowley pouvait très clairement remarquer son incertitude, ne fut-ce que par ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu prévois de m'enterrer un peu plus mais si c'est le cas, par pitié, réfléchis bien », dit doucement le démon avec une oreille attentive.

\- « Je voulais te faire ça depuis bien plus longtemps que tu l'imagines », avoua Aziraphale comme s'il venait de jurer. « T'embrasser, je veux dire. J'ai… menti hier, en te disant que je n'y avais pensé. »

Crowley fut entièrement pris au dépourvu par cette révélation mais pour une fois, dans le bon sens du terme. Il prit un certain temps pour considérer la chose.

\- « Depuis quand ? » souffla-t-il en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

\- « Au moins des dizaines d'années, je… je ne me souviens pas de moment particulier. Je sais juste que… quand je te voyais, je me demandais parfois ce que cela pouvait faire… d'embrasser un démon. »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je vais te laisser une chance de te rattraper… »

\- « De t'embrasser, pardon », rectifia aussitôt l'ange.

Ses yeux écarquillés lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir révélé un péché des plus ignobles, ce qui amusa Crowley plus que de raison.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- « Parce que tu m'aurais repoussé ! Tu… Tu m'as dit que tu trouvais ça dégoutant », bégaya Aziraphale avec le rouge aux joues.

\- « Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines seulement », s'amusa Crowley. « Ce qui veut dire que tu l'ignorais avant. »

\- « On ne pouvait pas, Crowley, et tu le sais. »

\- « On ne pouvait pas non plus devenir ami, pour ton information. C'est pourtant passé inaperçu, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient rechigné pour un petit baiser », continua-t-il en gardant un air attendri.

\- « Oui, enfin soit… Quand aurais-je pu le faire selon toi ? Je te connais, tu te serais moqué de moi en blaguant sur le fait que je puisse tomber droit en enfer… »

\- « Comme je te l'ai dit hier, Aziraphale, je n'aurais pas dit non », rappela-t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules tendues de l'ange, pour essayer de le déstresser.

Il prit le temps d'étudier son visage, tentant juste par ses yeux de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune limite n'avait été franchie lorsqu'ils étaient encore célestes, il n'était pas tombé dans un abysse rempli de lave et de cendres.

\- « Maintenant, écoute… Respire, ce n'est pas _grave_ d'avoir voulu m'embrassé. C'est… normal. Comme vouloir prendre un dessert alors que tu n'as plus faim… »

Aziraphale respira profondément, semblant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- « Et après tu diras que _je_ compare tout à de la nourriture », répliqua-t-il en détendant légèrement ses épaules.

\- « Tout ça pour dire que, de toute façon, tu ne m'as pas embrassé, il n'y a strictement rien eu entre nous quand j'étais encore un semblant de démon », ajouta Crowley en appuyant son regard pour être certain que le message soit bien passé.

L'ange hocha la tête, bien que le doute fût clairement toujours visible sur son visage.

\- « Merci », dit-il timidement, sachant que par le passé, ce type de mot n'était pas bien accepté par son ami. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction de protestation de sa part, il continua. « Tu sais… Pour hier, je voulais vraiment ça, même s'il est vrai que je pensais aussi au plan. Te voir comme ça Crowley… Si tu savais… »

Crowley sembla un peu mal à l'aise mais souhaitait tout de même connaitre la suite.

\- « Si je savais quoi ? » dit-il en reniflant nonchalamment.

\- « Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti, en te voyant emporté par le plaisir. C'était assez… stimulant, même pour moi. »

\- « Comment ça, même pour toi ? Tu sous-entends quoi par-là ? »

\- « Que je devrais être moins attiré par les plaisirs de la chair que toi », répondit l'ange d'un ton manifeste.

\- « Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai _jamais_ été attiré par ce genre de truc. Et je te rappelle que t'es celui qui vient de m'avouer qu'il souhaitait m'embrasser depuis plusieurs années, alors la chasteté, peu pour toi finalement… »

\- « Je ne suis pas _chaste_ », se vexa Aziraphale en jouant avec ses mains. « Je suis persuadé d'en savoir plus sur le sexe que toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais pratiqué que je ne connais pas ! »

\- « Ce n'est même pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et t'es au courant que j'étais là, hier, quand tu m'as fait part de ton _savoir_ invétéré sur le sexe » ? » ironisa Crowley.

\- « Sache, démon, que j'ai appris entre temps ! »

Il hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, amusé par la susceptibilité de son ami. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, Aziraphale avait en tout cas très bien camouflé son jeu. Jamais Crowley n'aurait imaginé, quand il était encore un véritable démon, qu'il puisse vouloir ce genre de contact avec lui. Pas un geste, pas un sous-entendu, juste… la même attitude pendant près de 6000 ans. Et encore maintenant, il semblait très bien cacher son ressenti, puisque Crowley peinait à voir ce qu'il en était réellement d'eux deux.

Une chose était certaine, pour sa part, il désirait toujours autant Aziraphale. Certes, il se sentait un peu plus libéré qu'il y a 24 heures mais le sentiment amoureux et le besoin de l'avoir près de lui ne s'estompaient sous aucun prétexte. Il tenta donc ne pas rester trop proche de lui, de peur d'éveiller de nouvelles pulsions, et s'assit sur le lit à la place.

\- « Tu veux… faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? » dit-il d'un ton neutre en portant son attention sur l'oreiller à sa gauche.

Aziraphale acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, sachant que le démon pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil.

\- « On peut boire ou écouter de la musique, pour changer d'un film », proposa ce dernier d'un air toujours nonchalant.

\- « Je veux t'embrasser », répondit simplement Aziraphale, en crispant la mâchoire juste après, dans l'anticipation d'une réponse cinglante.

\- « Toute la soirée ? Ne le prends pas mal mais même si j'apprécie la chose, je… Mpppf ! »

En moins d'une seconde pour le dire, le blond avait franchi les quelques pas les séparant, s'était emparé de son visage avec ses deux mains pour finalement l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les genoux pliés pour être à sa hauteur. Crowley essaya de continuer sa phrase malgré l'assaut mais en vain, ses yeux roulèrent quelque part dans leurs orbites et son ventre se tordit de contentement.

Cette fois-ci, il était totalement sobre, ce qui lui permit de faire plus attention aux détails que la veille. Comme la façon qu'avait Aziraphale d'augmenter progressivement la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'en séparer pour y introduire sa langue. Il ne se fit plus prier pour ouvrir la bouche, le réflexe ayant enfin pris place dans son esprit. A son tour, il s'autorisa même de franchir la barrière et s'engouffra dans l'espace buccal de son partenaire. La sensation lui envoya directement des signaux de plaisir vers son bas ventre, ce qui le fit frissonner d'euphorie.

Il était tellement concentré sur le travail de sa langue qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de leur position relevant de l'inconfort. Ce fut Aziraphale qui le guida pour s'allonger sur le lit, ce qu'il fit sans ronchonner. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le côté, relié par leur baiser passionné.

Crowley avait largement sous-estimé les effets que pouvait avoir ce genre d'échange sur son corps. Il ne s'était pas particulièrement senti excité avant qu'Aziraphale ne se soit jeté éperdument sur lui, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le sentir stimuler sa bouche, il se sentait déjà sur le point d'exploser.

Sa température corporelle était en nette progression et le désir de pouvoir sentir pour la première fois la peau d'Aziraphale contre la sienne le poussèrent à attaquer l'attache de son nœud papillon. Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de l'ange, il entreprit de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il rompit le baiser pour avoir une vue plus globale de son geste.

\- « J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée », lui susurra-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres non plus sur sa bouche mais sur la peau sensible de son cou.

\- « J'ai pensé à ça depuis plusieurs années déjà », avoua Aziraphale en se décidant enfin à intervenir sur la chemise de son ami.

\- « Mmmm, vilain pour un ange », le taquina-t-il.

\- « Prude pour un démon, » répliqua le blond d'un ton presque provocateur.

Cela fonctionna, car Crowley se servit de cette réflexion comme motivation à lui retourner ce qu'il avait reçu la veille. Ses lèvres arrivèrent jusque sa clavicule découverte, et il les remplaça rapidement par sa langue, pour tracer un chemin vers son oreille.

\- « Oh, bon sang ! » s'écria Aziraphale, le corps convulsant de frissons. Il se replia instinctivement vers son épaule, bloquant l'accès sensible.

\- « Chatouille ? » murmura Crowley en aventurant sa main sous la chemise de l'ange.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de découvrir sa peau laiteuse par le toucher. Son torse était imberbe, contrairement au sien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la sensation de douceur sur le bout de ces doigts.

\- « Un peu… » répondit-il d'un air gêné.

Il imita les caresses qu'il recevait sur le démon, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Moins de 24 heures venaient de s'écouler depuis leur dernière relation et le manque transcendaient déjà dans l'entièreté de ses veines. Il voulait Aziraphale. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il se voyait fondre dans sa peau, s'envelopper dans sa chaleur et se laisser porter par toutes les perversités qui avaient occupé ses pensées.

D'un geste un peu plus violent qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il ramena son bassin contre la cuisse du blond pour lui faire comprendre l'ardeur qui l'animait. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque la pression soulagea légèrement son besoin, très clairement discernable dans son pantalon (pourtant moins moulant, il avait suivi la remarque de la veille).

Malgré son désir flamboyant, l'hésitation d'Aziraphale devint palpable et il ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps.

\- « Tout va bien ? » souffla-t-il en éloignant son visage pour croiser son regard.

La couleur de ses joues tendait toujours au rosé, ce qui lui donnait un petit air innocent à tenter le diable.

\- « Oui… Je… » Il s 'éclaircit la gorge, perdant pour la première fois les mots qu'il maniait pourtant avec aisance. « C'est juste… Bizarre… Quand tu me touches… En-dessous… »

Il ajouta chaque fragment de phrase en espérant voir de la compréhension dans le regard de Crowley, qui finit par saisir avec la dernière information.

Il baissa les yeux pour remarquer avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il n'était _pour une fois_ pas le seul à ressentir de l'excitation. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire spécialement confiance à Aziraphale, son corps parlait pour lui.

Bien qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, l'euphorie du moment s'évanouit rapidement en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. Aziraphale, tout comme lui, était sur le point de devenir humain (s'il ne l'était pas déjà). Il laissa de côté son égoïsme lui criant de continuer ses administrations et le fixa, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- « Je suis désolé », dit-il en posant la paume de sa main sur son visage, désireux de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, il savait à quel point Aziraphale tenait à son statut d'ange, rien qu'à sa façon d'avoir peur de désirer un démon.

Aziraphale força très clairement un sourire.

\- « Ne le sois pas. Au moins, la situation ne peut pas empirer. »

L'optimisme forcé du blond ne le conforta pas et il passa en réponse une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets argentés. Le désir n'était qu'une très faible fraction de ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond le liait à lui et rien au monde ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire. L'intensité de son affection était telle qu'il lui était insupportable de le voir souffrir, même si c'était pour quelque chose de dérisoire.

\- « On peut juste… rester comme ça », proposa Crowley en baladant ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un soupir.

\- « Je vais bien, je t'assure. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ne plus être… Tu sais. »

Oui il le savait. Même si ça lui tenait beaucoup moins à cœur que ça ne le devrait.

\- « Au moins nous ne sommes pas seuls », tenta de le rassurer Crowley. « En réalité, j'ai été bien plus seul en étant démon que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Je ne prendrais jamais conscience de la chance que j'ai de te connaitre. »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme s'ils avaient été bloqués longtemps en lui, inconsciemment. L'effet de ceux-ci sur Aziraphale lui firent toutefois presque regretter leur prononciation. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent étrangement avant d'être camouflés par ses paupières. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le démon observa une larme défiler depuis l'extrémité de son œil jusqu'au bout de son nez.

\- « Allons », souffla-t-il doucement, directement affecté par cette marque de tristesse. « Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Il ne savait pas trop en quoi ces mots étaient censés être réconfortant. Il s'était bêtement contenté de répéter ce qu'il avait observé, que ce soit dans la vie d'autres humains ou dans les films. Cela sembla pourtant fonctionner, puisqu'Aziraphale sourit entre les larmes en l'entourant de ses bras. Il nicha son visage quelque part contre l'épaule de son ami et inhala bruyamment son odeur, se laissant frissonner suite à l'effet apporté.

Crowley répondit à son étreinte, le maintenant contre lui du mieux qu'il put. C'était une toute autre sensation, de maintenir tendrement l'être aimé dans ses bras. Son bassin était toujours pressé contre la cuisse d'Aziraphale et la jambe de celui-ci intercalée entre les siennes, mariant leurs corps à la perfection. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens terriblement coupable, de me sentir bien avec toi », murmura Aziraphale en baladant ses mains le long du dos de son amant.

\- « Parce que tu vis dans le passé, Aziraphale. Arrête de penser et… vis. J'ai bien peur que nos secondes ne soient comptées à partir de maintenant, il serait dommage de les gâcher en ruminant des pensées noires, huh ? »

\- « Tu as probablement raison… Ça doit être plus fort que moi. »

Crowley le sentit sourire, quelque part dans son cou. Son souffle chaud transforma sa peau en un véritable brasier et il lutta pour ne pas se débarrasser immédiatement de tous ses vêtements. Il eut encore plus de mal à garder un fil de pensée correcte lorsque les lèvres humides de l'ange se posèrent juste derrière son oreille. Ses hanches remontèrent involontairement contre la cuisse de ce dernier qui resta statique.

\- « Désolé, » chuchota-t-il en s'en rendant compte trop tard.

\- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème, » répondit Aziraphale avec un petit rire cristallin. « J'aime te sentir… comme ça. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il recommença à embrasser la partie qu'il savait maintenant si sensible de sa peau, provoquant encore une fois le même réflexe chez l'ancien démon.

\- « Et on dira encore que les tentations viennent des enfers… » gémit-il en s'empêchant de ne pas se frotter contre Aziraphale comme un animal en rut.

\- « Si on reprend depuis tout le début les éléments qui nous ont mené dans cette position, j'ai bien peur que la conclusion ne soit pas réellement en ton avantage. Tu as bien provoqué tout ça, très cher », chuchota Aziraphale avant de retravailler une partie de son cou avec ses lèvres.

Crowley ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'anatomie humaine mais il était maintenant convaincu que quelque chose reliait cet endroit à son entrejambe. Il lui était impossible de rester statique en subissant ce doux supplice, son érection étant bien trop solliciteuse pour qu'il l'oublie. Avec une certaine légèreté, il ondula légèrement ses hanches contre Aziraphale, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa forme originelle.

\- « Je… J'ai terriblement envie de toi », parvint-il à prononcer sans trop de dissonance dans la voix.

\- « Je t'assure que je peux le sentir », répondit l'ange avec évidence. « Cependant, nous avons toute la soirée… »

Crowley s'écarta pour lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

\- « T'es conscient que ça devient de la torture, ce que tu me fais, hein ? »

\- « Allons… Toi et tes exagérations… »

Le blond profita de son éloignement pour terminer de déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant son torse au grand jour. Il posa sa main sur son sternum, observant avec intérêt la façon dont celle-ci se soulevait avec sa respiration.

Crowley se mordit la lèvre, attendant avec exaltation la suite des évènements.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu veux », demanda finalement Aziraphale en le fixant dans les yeux. Même si la pièce était bien éclairée, ses pupilles dilatées leur donnaient une couleur presque noire, que Crowley trouva diablement envoutant.

\- « Toi… »

La réponse n'était qu'un souffle, suspendu au bout de ses lèvres.

\- « Comment ? »

Crowley fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'attendait Aziraphale comme réponse. Il avait du mal à interpréter s'il se posait réellement la question ou s'il prenait plaisir à l'entendre décrire ses envies. Voyant que le démon ne répondait pas, le blond remonta sa main le long de sa clavicule, puis de son cou, effleurant sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaillit lorsqu'il déglutit suite au contact. Sa paume se posa sur l'extérieur de sa mâchoire tandis que son pouce dessina d'une façon délicate la forme de ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois en 6000 ans, Crowley crut voir une ombre passer sur le visage de son ami. Clairement pas quelque chose de mauvais - parce qu'Aziraphale n'en serait probablement jamais capable - mais quelque chose semblable à la silhouette de la luxure. Cette vision stimula Crowley plus que de raison : il répondit en sortant sa langue pour caresser le pouce à sa merci, prenant soin de ne pas détacher son regard de l'autre être.

Il observa avec satisfaction l'ange se mordre la lèvre, le regard plus envieux que jamais.

\- « Comment ? » répéta le blond d'une voix profonde que Crowley ne lui connaissait pas.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment envie de le savoir, en fait… » répondit le démon en prenant un léger ton provocateur. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense en effet que nous en aurons pour toute la soirée si nous restons habillés de la sorte. »

A peine eut-il formulé sa pensée qu'Aziraphale entreprit de se débarrasser lui-même de sa propre veste, non sans galère, sous le regard intrigué du démon.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « J'sais pas, ça paraissait plus sensuel dans ma tête », dit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'en faire de même avec ses vêtements.

Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux torses nus, l'atmosphère avait perdu toute l'ambiance érotique des minutes précédentes et ils s'éclaircirent simultanément la gorge d'un air embarrassé.

\- « Et maintenant ? » demanda Aziraphale en semblant avoir perdu toute confiance en lui devant son ami dénudé.

\- « Pantalon ? » proposa Crowley avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule.

Le blond hocha la tête avec vigueur avant de défaire sa ceinture. Crowley l'imita avec une certaine maladresse, et ils s'observèrent en silence, leurs sous-vêtements toujours en place.

\- « Hum. Comme je te l'ai proposé plus tôt, si tu veux, on peut juste… »

Aziraphale ne laissa de nouveau pas à son ami le temps de finir sa phrase. Il l'embrassa doucement, comme si Crowley était quelque chose de précieux et fragile. Ce dernier soupira, laissant les sentiments submerger son cœur pour l'embarquer vers une douce accalmie.

Avec une certaine prudence, ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, retrouvant la position qui les avait conduits à poursuivre leurs caresses plus intimement. Crowley avait une certaine difficulté à garder ses mains en place, maintenant qu'il avait le corps presque nu d'Aziraphale à sa portée. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'entièreté de son dos tandis que les bruits de baiser s'échappant de leurs bouches la pièce bien trop silencieuse. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent compressés l'un contre l'autre.

L'évolution de leurs baisers portait vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus langoureux que précédemment. Ni Crowley, ni Aziraphale ne savait où une telle sensualité allait les mener. Certes, Aziraphale avait passé sa journée à étudier dans les détails les activités sexuelles des humains, mais il y avait une grosse différence entre la théorie et le travail d'une telle discipline sur le corps de son ami. De son côté, malgré sa première expérience la veille, Crowley n'était pas plus avancé sur ses capacités à gérer le plaisir sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Après de longues minutes, toutes leurs inquiétudes, leurs questions et leurs insécurités disparurent, emportés simplement par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs doigts s'attaquaient respectivement à la chevelure de leur partenaire, leurs arrachant des soupirs de bien-être. Leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient, mettant en contact leurs érections, ce qui - même à travers leurs sous-vêtements- leur provoqua des gémissements de satisfaction. Les mains légèrement tremblantes de Crowley quittèrent les cheveux de son ami pour se hasarder vers son ventre, où avec un simple regard il demanda la permission d'aller plus loin.

Voyant qu'Aziraphale décollait son bassin du sien pour lui donner accès, il aventura sa main sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour la déposer simplement sur le sexe tendu de son ami.

\- « Oh », laissa échapper l'ange en se mordillant la lèvre, tandis que les doigts du démon s'enroulèrent autour de son membre.

\- « Je sais », confirma Crowley en se remémorant son expérience de la veille.

Il se souvint de la façon dont Aziraphale l'avait caressé et se concentra pour lui rendre la pareille, montant et descendant la peau douce sur son gland.

\- « Cr… Crowley », souffla Aziraphale en relevant les hanches pour accompagner le mouvement.

Aziraphale emporté par le plaisir était la vision la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté de toute sa vie. L'idée qu'il était, en plus, responsable de ses réactions le faisait se sentir spécial.

\- « Pas… Pas si vite », l'interrompit Aziraphale en posant une main sur son poignet. « J'ai envie que ça dure plus longtemps, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué à la sensation. »

Crowley acquiesça. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que voulait Aziraphale, puisqu'il avait été lui-même incapable de contrôler son plaisir, les ressentis étant beaucoup trop nouveaux et intenses.

\- « Comment tu veux… y arriver au juste ? » demanda Crowley en en profitant pour retirer le dernier vêtement susceptible de le gêner.

\- « J'aimerais que nous fassions ça à deux », répondit presque timidement Aziraphale en l'imitant.

\- « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser finir tout seul, » se vexa le démon.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais être le plus proche possible de toi, pour cette première fois. »

\- « Eh bien, je suis juste à côté de toi donc je ne peux pas être _plus_ proche. »

\- « Seigneur… Bien sûr que tu peux, nous l'avons vu hier sur ta télévision », s'entêta Aziraphale.

\- « Tu veux que je te prenne dans ma bouche ? » s'étonna Crowley, les yeux soudainement grands ouverts.

\- « Hum. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à cet orifice, pour être honnête… »

La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit avec ébahissement lorsqu'il comprit enfin où Aziraphale voulait en venir.

\- « La sodomie. Tu veux essayer la sodomie, pour ta première expérience sexuelle ? » dit-il pour être sûr que l'ange se rende bien compte de sa requête.

\- « Appelle-ça comme tu veux mais oui, j'aimerais bien, soit être en toi, soit te sentir en moi. Mais pitié, ne me fais pas le répéter encore une fois », s'embarrassa le blond en évitant de croiser son regard. « Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu… »

\- « Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste… Que ça demande de la préparation et que ce n'est pas très agréable au début », expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- « Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas plus d'intérêt que ça pour le sexe », soupçonna Aziraphale.

\- « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des recherches depuis hier, figure-toi. »

\- « Tu as du lubrifiant ? »

Crowley fronça les sourcils devant le ton déterminé de son ami. Il devait avouer en avoir acheté il y a quelques jours, non pas parce qu'il suspectait cette tournure spécifique des évènements mais parce qu'il avait lu qu'il était plus agréable de se masturber avec ça.

\- « Yep, » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'éclaircir la gorge d'un air embrassé.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le sourire d'Aziraphale quand il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- « C'était juste pour faire partir mon excitation, à la base », tint-il à justifier en lui passant la bouteille.

\- « Crowley… Je ne te juge pas. Maintenant rapproche-toi s'il te plait. Te sens-tu capable de… hum… me préparer ? »

\- « Wahou, » souffla-t-il en réalisant seulement qu'Aziraphale était vraiment sérieux pour sa proposition. Il évita, pour son self-contrôle de projeter ce que cela ferait d'être _en_ lui.

\- « Encore une fois, si tu ne veux pas… »

\- « Non, bien sûr que je veux ! Je… J'ai juste envie que tu en profites aussi », dit-il en déglutissant.

Aziraphale l'attrapa par le poignet avec un sourire tendre et l'attira vers lui. Le démon se laissa emporter, se retrouva au-dessus de lui, dans le plus simple appareil.

\- « Ne réfléchis pas trop », lui murmura Aziraphale en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- « Je suis incapable de réfléchir quand tu me fais ça, de toute manière », répondit Crowley en s'intercalant entre les cuisses de son ami.

Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses hanches, sur lesquelles il appuya légèrement pour de nouveau mettre en contact leurs membres durcis. La stimulation le poussa à en redemander plus et sans attendre il se laissa glisser le long du corps d'Aziraphale, déposant un baiser sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait durant sa descente.

Il serra la mâchoire lorsque son visage arriva à hauteur de son sexe, se demandant comment il avait fait pour parvenir à cette étape, après plus de 6000 ans de relation. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur le membre dressé, regardant avec curiosité la façon dont il réagissait à ce contact. De sa main droite, il récupéra la bouteille de lubrifiant.

\- « Sûr ? » redemanda-t-il en relevant le visage vers l'ange qui l'observait avec désir.

\- « Aussi sûr qu'hier, mon cher, » répondit l'intéressé en caressant ses cheveux roux avec affection.

Crowley déposa une noisette de lubrifiant sur son doigt avant de prendre son courage à deux mains (parce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de faire mal à son ami) et de le présenter à l'entrée.

\- « Dis-moi si je te fais mal, huh », murmura Crowley en déposant un nouveau baiser sur le sexe face à lui. « Juste… Détends-toi. »

\- « Je sais ce que je dois… Oh ! » s'écria Aziraphale tandis que Crowley poussait lentement son doigt en lui.

\- « Ok ? »

\- « Oui, c'est juste… Surprenant. Continue s'il te plait… »

La voix du blond avait viré vers les aigus et le démon sourit en remarquant le rose soudainement apparu sur ses joues. Pour le distraire un peu de cette sensation, il s'autorisa – non plus à embrasser – mais à lécher le membre à sa disposition. Les doigts de l'ange se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que ses hanches se relevaient involontairement à la recherche de soulagement. Satisfait de l'effet provoqué, il répéta le geste, tout en continuant la pénétration. Il sentit très clairement Aziraphale se détendre autour de son doigt, en même temps qu'il lui administrait le meilleur des supplices avec sa langue. En parallèle, il avait repris un mouvement d'ondulation contre le lit, pour soulager un peu sa propre érection, pleinement éveillée suite aux petits bruits érotiques s'échappant de la bouche de son partenaire.

\- « Toujours ok ? » questionna le démon en tachant de ne pas perdre la face devant le regard suppliant d'Aziraphale.

\- « Tu peux… un deuxième… »

Il manquait définitivement des mots dans cette phrase mais Crowley n'en prit pas compte et introduisit, avec la même délicatesse que précédemment, un second doigt entre les fesses de son amant. Malgré la relaxation de l'ange, l'endroit était terriblement étroit, et il se demanda s'il allait réellement pouvoir s'y glisser, tout en tenant plus de 30 secondes.

Même s'il avait été surpris par les désirs d'Aziraphale au début, Crowley devait admettre que la situation était plutôt plaisante. Il prenait son temps (ils n'étaient clairement pas pressés et avaient toute la soirée devant eux), faisant son maximum pour retourner un minimum de plaisir à l'être qu'il avait longuement désiré ces dernières semaines. Toutes les réactions d'Aziraphale n'étaient que pure jouissance et il se concentra sur chaque détail de son visage, dans l'espoir se pouvoir se remémorer cet instant plus tard.

Lorsque ses deux doigts ne posèrent plus aucune résistance durant les mouvements de va-et-vient, l'ange le saisit par le menton pour lui faire comprendre de remonter.

\- « J'ai envie de toi Crowley, si tu savais… »

Il posa ses coudes sur le matelas, entourant les épaules d'Aziraphale, tandis que celui-ci relevait le bassin pour lui donner accès. Le démon hocha la tête, regardant amoureusement son partenaire sous lui, avant de diriger le bout de son membre vers l'entrée lubrifiée avec sa préparation.

\- « Dis-moi si je vais trop vite », souffla Crowley en commençant à s'enfoncer avec une lenteur déconcertante.

Millimètre par millimètre, il prit possession du corps à l'origine de tout ses fantasmes les plus torrides. Toute l'après-midi, il s'était imaginé des scénarios sexuels l'impliquant lui et Aziraphale, mais au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé en arriver là pour leur première fois. La sensation était exaltante : il pouvait sentir Aziraphale épouser à la perfection la forme de son sexe, comme s'il avait été spécialement conçu pour lui. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Ils prirent le temps de redécouvrir le visage de l'autre, affichant un léger sourire en prenant compte de ce qu'ils étaient réellement en train de faire.

\- « Aziraphale… » chuchota Crowley en restant statique pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui.

Leurs respirations étaient instables et une légère couche de sueur commençait à se former entre chaque partie de leur peau en contact. N'ayant aucune envie de brusquer les choses, Crowley descendit d'un cran pour plaquer son torse contre celui de l'ange. Il l'embrassa avec passion, ce à quoi Aziraphale répondit en l'entourant de ses bras, pour le maintenir au plus près de lui. Ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un.

Progressivement - parce que Crowley faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir l'orgasme qui menaçait de l'irradier depuis qu'il était en Aziraphale – il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, remerciant son passé de serpent à l'avoir entrainé à une mobilité aussi fluide. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour garder ses yeux ouverts, ne souhaitant perdre aucune information du visage de son amant. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées de leurs baisers enflammés. Sa bouche était ouverte, tout comme celle du démon, mélangeant leur souffle à chacune de leurs inspirations.

\- « Putain », jura Crowley en sentant les vagues de plaisirs se répandre dans son bas-ventre.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de faire l'amour avec Aziraphale, sans aucune conséquence. Les ongles de l'ange s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de ses reins, tout en l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

\- « Doucement, doucement », prévint-il en se concentrant sur quelque chose de moins excitant, ce qui était difficile étant donné qu'Aziraphale était partout autour de lui.

\- « Dis-moi… quand t'y arrives… » articula le blond en se mordant la joue pour limiter les gémissements quittant sa gorge.

\- « Pas loin… J'essaie de tenir mais… Si tu pouvais sentir comment c'est étroit là-dedans », se plaint-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de l'ange.

Malgré la légère maladresse de l'acte (puisqu'ils ressemblaient à deux ados couchant ensemble pour la première fois), Crowley trouva leur corps en parfaite synchronicité. Lorsqu'il rentrait en Aziraphale, celui poussait son bassin en avant, et lorsqu'il en sortait, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le matelas, augmentant l'amplitude de leurs mouvements.

\- « Re…Regarde-moi », supplia presque Aziraphale entre deux soupirs.

Le démon se redressa légèrement, le visage juste au-dessus de l'ange, leurs nez se touchant tandis que leurs pupilles reflétaient leur désir fébrile.

\- « Aziraphale, je vais… »

Ce fut le signal qu'attendit le blond pour glisser sa main entre leurs deux ventres. Crowley mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était actuellement en train de se masturber, probablement dans l'objectif de l'accompagner dans la délivrance. Bien qu'il ne vît pas la chose en détail, cette idée suffit à le pousser dans le précipice de l'orgasme. Il fut incapable de retenir des cris de plaisir et tenta, comme Aziraphale le lui avait demandé, de maintenir les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il se déversait en lui. Il sentit la main de son ami s'agiter un peu plus entre eux et ses cris furent bientôt mêlés à ceux de son amant. Il le sentit se contracter autour de lui, les spasmes amplifiant la dernière étape de sa jouissance.

Leurs gémissements s'estompèrent progressivement, le silence uniquement interrompu par le bruit de leur respiration effrénée. Crowley resta en Aziraphale, l'observant reprendre son souffle et ses esprits face à la sensation de son premier orgasme. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et ses cheveux, décoiffés par leur fougue et l'humidité, en faisait une vision des plus délectable.

\- « Mon Dieu », murmura l'ange en serrant le démon contre lui avec le bras entourant sa taille.

Crowley laissa échapper un petit rire avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- « J'aurais pas dit mieux », marmonna-t-il en se retirant. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'écraser, la sueur l'aidant à glisser contre son corps pour garder leur proximité.

\- « C'était… », commença Aziraphale.

\- « Diablement bon », compléta le démon avec un sourire taquin.

\- « J'allais dire divin… »

\- « Les perspectives, vois-tu… »

Dehors, le soleil était presque couché, ne laissant qu'une lumière orangée traverser la pièce. Crowley aurait probablement dû se lever pour allumer la lampe, mais la chaleur d'Aziraphale était trop agréable pour qu'il trouve le courage de bouger. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre leurs deux ventres, où les traces de l'orgasme de son ami étaient toujours présentes. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, fier d'avoir indirectement provoqué ça.

\- « Tu te rends compte… » chuchota Aziraphale en effleurant son dos avec sa main non souillée. « Il nous a fallu 6000 ans… »

\- « Et il nous aurait probablement fallu 6000 ans de plus si nous n'avions pas perdu notre statut céleste », rappela Crowley.

\- « Tu penses que nous n'aurions jamais expérimenté ça si nous n'étions pas devenus humains ? » s'interrogea Aziraphale en fixant le plafond.

\- « Aucun de nous deux n'aurait jamais… Tu sais, proposé la chose. »

\- « Mmh, j'avais déjà pensé plusieurs fois à tester le sexe… Pas spécifiquement avec toi, entendons-nous bien… », ajouta précipitamment l'ange en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

\- « Aziraphale… »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Pieds dans le plat… »

\- « Oh, désolé… »

Comme réponse, le démon le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, inhalant encore une fois son odeur.

\- « J'ai définitivement plus la force de me lever… »

\- « Nous pouvons rester comme ça, j'aime t'avoir contre moi. Tu es un peu osseux mais dans l'ensemble tu es assez doux… »

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Aziraphale était incorrigible.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Le lit, qui devait être installé depuis belle lurette dans la librairie, resta en magasin pour une période indéfinie. L'appartement de Crowley, autrefois rempli exclusivement de plantes de toutes sortes, vit son espace libre accueillir plusieurs dizaines de livres. Probablement même plus, puisque son propriétaire en découvrait de nouveaux à chaque fois qu'il en franchissait l'entrée.

A.Z. Fell & Co resta fermée un mois pour « vacances annuelles », une première pour les rares habitués de cette boutique qui n'avaient jamais connu pareille interruption.

L'été pointa le bout de son nez, ce qui poussa les deux récents amants à _enfin_ quitter la chambre dans laquelle ils se terraient, emportés par leur passion. Parce que depuis qu'ils s'étaient découverts pour la première fois, il leur avait été impossible de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Certains jours, leurs corps s'épousaient, se mouvant jusqu'à ce que la pièce soient remplis par leurs cris de plaisir. Ils se laissaient emporter, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que la seule limite leur sonnant d'arrêter fut leur propre physiologie.

D'autres jours, ils restaient simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre, s'échangeant des regards langoureux, discutant des mêmes choses qu'avant l'évolution de leur relation. En 6000 ans, Crowley ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanoui dans sa vie. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux – presque par accident – pour découvrir qu'Aziraphale était ce qui le raccrochait encore un minimum au paradis. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus rester un seul jour sans se noyer dans son regard azur. Parce qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas fondre lorsque son sourire illuminait la pièce. Parce que sa peau était une addiction, à laquelle il se devait de répondre en glissant ses mains sur chaque parcelle à sa disposition. Parce qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de lui faire l'amour, d'encrer ses yeux dans les siens lors de leur atteinte du septième ciel.

\- « Tu sais… Je pensais à un truc », songea Crowley, la tête posée sur le ventre de l'ange.

\- « Mmm ? » répondit Aziraphale d'un air pensif en promenant ses yeux sur le corps nu de son ami.

\- « Tu sais que nous n'avons toujours pas eu notre réel rendez-vous ? »

\- « Ce n'était pas ce fameux soir où nous avons mangé une pizza ? »

\- « Si, mais nous devions aller au Ritz, à la base. »

\- « Si tu ramènes encore ça sur le tapis pour la réservation… » se méfia Aziraphale.

\- « Comment ça _encore _? » s'indigna Crowley

\- « Allons, tu vas devoir admettre que tu as tendance à reparler de choses pas très agréables qui ne sont plus d'actualité », répondit l'ange en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Quoi ? Donne-moi un seul exemple ! »

\- « Hier, lorsque tu étais derrière moi et que je t'ai demandé d'aller plus vite, tu m'as répondu _tu vois que finalement je ne vais pas assez vite pour toi_, ce que je soupçonne être en rapport avec la fois où je t'ai dit … »

\- « Oui bon, ça va », grommela le démon, pris sur le fait.

\- « Où voulais-tu en venir, du coup ? »

\- « Que dirais-tu si nous allions un peu hors de la ville… profiter de l'air de la mer. Je connais quelques trucs sympas à Brighton. »

\- « Brighton mmh… » réfléchit l'ange, l'air pas très convaincu.

\- « Arrête de faire ton difficile, y a de supers bars et restos là-bas ! » s'entêta Crowley en levant ses bras d'un air abattu.

\- « Bon d'accord », se résolut Aziraphale. « A une condition… » ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

\- « J'écoute… » grimaça Crowley en s'attendant au pire.

\- « J'ai l'autorisation de t'appeler _chéri_ pendant tout le séjour. »

\- « Certainement pas ! »

\- « Bien alors, mon cœur ? »

\- « Encore moins ! »

\- « Mon amour ? »

\- « Bon ok, va pour _chéri_ mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls et pour la durée du séjour, » négocia Crowley en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Parfait, _chéri_, » insista l'ange en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux, fier de sa victoire.

Leur premier vrai rendez-vous promettait d'être exceptionnel.

* * *

\- « T'es au courant que j'ai plus les capacités pour agrandir le coffre de la voiture, hein ? » demanda Crowley en observant Aziraphale sortir ses nombreux bagages de l'appartement.

\- « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons et j'ai un peu peur de m'ennuyer dans cette ville… »

\- « T'ennuyer ? Aziraphale… Je te ferais oublier ton propre nom », répondit-il en prenant un air faussement dragueur, appuyé contre la Bentley.

L'ange passa outre sa remarque et chargea la totalité de ses affaires dans le peu d'espace disponible.

\- « Mmm ça devrait être bon ! » s'enquit-il en s'installant sur le siège passager.

\- « En route, ma poule ! »

La voiture démarra en trombe, probablement pour le plus long trajet qu'elle avait connu depuis son existence. Les vacances aidant, la circulation était fluide sur la plupart des tronçons le menant à la sortie de la ville. Animé par le bonheur de passer ses premières vraies vacances avec Aziraphale (les premières _vraies_ vacances de sa vie, en fait), Crowley s'appliqua à respecter les limitations de vitesse, même lorsque les lignes droites complètement désertes lui criaient d'accélérer.

\- « Oh, mince, je pense avoir oublié quelque chose », dit soudainement Aziraphale en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

\- « Est-ce vraiment important ? »

\- « Le chat, il va mourir de faim ! »

\- « C'est bon, t'as vu un peu le gras qu'il a au bide ? Il peut tenir un mois sans problème. »

Aziraphale lui lança un regard consterné.

\- « On ne peut pas le laisser à l'intérieur, il risque de faire ses besoins dans notre appartement ! »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et vira brusquement à gauche vers la première sortie d'autoroute, dans l'intention de faire demi-tour. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

\- « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

\- « Tu viens de dire _notre_ appartement, _chéri_ », ironisa-t-il en relevant ses sourcils d'un air entendu.

Les joues d'Aziraphale prirent une couleur rosée et il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

\- « Désolé, ça m'a échappé… Ça fait des semaines que je dors chez toi et… »

\- « C'est pas un problème », le coupa Crowley en posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, d'un geste presque rassurant. « J'apprécie, en fait… »

Aziraphale lui répondit avec un léger sourire, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- « C'est vert », indiqua-t-il dans l'espoir de changer la conversion.

Crowley embraya et s'engagea pour tourner à droite, gardant l'attention sur Aziraphale du coin de l'œil.

\- « _Mi casa es tu casa_, tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu sais que je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais l'opportunité de la finir.

Un bruit de tôle brisée déchira le calme de ce village en bord d'autoroute. Heurtée violemment par la gauche - par une autre voiture que le démon n'avait définitivement pas vu arriver - la Bentley se souleva du sol, enchaînant les tonneaux. Le temps sembla se figer tandis que le choc déformait la voiture, transformant tout ce qui lui était possible en débris métallique. Crowley n'entendit, ni ne vit, Aziraphale mais la frayeur fut la dernière sensation qu'il expérimenta. Il perdit conscience juste avant que le véhicule ne s'écrase sur le toit dans un déchaînement de poussière et ferraille.

Un silence oppressant s'en suivit, durant lequel aucun passagers des véhicules impliqués ne manifesta signe de vie.

_A suivre..._

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi jusque là, ce fut un honneur *soulève son chapeau et quitte la pièce*

Et j'oubliais, un grand WAHOU pour les personnes ayant prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire ^^

Were


	10. Mort

Et voilà le dernier chapitre pour clôturer cette fanfiction. Le chapitre final que j'avais en tête dès que j'ai démarré cette histoire (pour laquelle je ne pensais écrire autant, d'ailleurs ^^)

C'est un peu étrange, donc ça passe ou ça casse :D Ceci dit je suis déjà très contente de tous les merveilleux retours que j'ai eu sur cette fic... Je n'en ai que très peu à mon actif et cette série m'a réellement motivée à m'y remettre, je ne remercierais jamais assez Neil Gaiman pour ce cadeau. Je pensais diviser ce chapitre en deux vu la longueur, puis je me suis dis que ce serait compliqué avec le thème ^^

**10\. Mort**

Durant l'entièreté de sa vie sur terre, Crowley n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital. Pas uniquement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin mais surtout parce qu'il détestait ça. La souffrance, la maladie, la mort... (Quoique, s'il avait réellement démoniaque, peut-être aurait-il appris à l'apprécier). Sans compter les âmes en perdition qui parcouraient ses couloirs, dans l'attente d'une voie à suivre.

Pourtant, c'est bien dans une chambre d'hôpital qu'il reprit conscience. Son corps était étendu dans un lit et il avait juste l'impression de s'éveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. En voulant se redresser, il remarqua au niveau de son poignet, un tube enfoncé sous sa peau avec l'aide d'une aiguille, chose qu'il arracha en moins d'une seconde, sans prendre la peine d'en chercher l'utilité.

Des flashs lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Un feu vert, des phares, une voiture, un accident. Ensuite, la pénombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il se rappela de la violence du choc et fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Aziraphale.

Il bondit de son lit, remarquant par la même occasion que ses vêtements avaient été remplacé par une affreuse robe bleuâtre.

À pied nus, il se dirigea vers la sortie, à la recherche de son ami.

\- « Monsieur », l'appela une infirmière à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il l'ignora complètement et se dirigea instinctivement vers les autres chambres, presque en courant, passant sa tête dans chacune d'elle à la recherche d'Aziraphale.

\- « Monsieur, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cet état ! » s'écria-t-elle en le rattrapant.

\- « Bien sûr que je peux », répondait-il en continuant sa recherche comme si de rien n'était. « Vous n'avez pas vu mon ami ? Beaux yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, un peu enrobé ? »

Une ombre sembla traverser le visage de la femme et c'est avec hésitation qu'elle répondit :

\- « Oui bien sûr, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? Nous devons d'abord avoir une petite discussion avec un de mes confrères. »

Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner et d'un air méfiant, Crowley s'y résolut. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir en suivant la femme à travers les couloirs froids de l'hôpital. Il avait peur. Pas la peur ridicule qu'il avait ressentie en pensant que quelqu'un s'était infiltré chez, une peur bien plus profonde, douloureuse, qui lui retournait l'estomac. L'infirmière s'engouffra dans un bureau, le faisant patienter à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre femme en sortit, habillée en tailleur classique, sans grande extravagance. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra brièvement, se demandant ce que cette femme avait à voir avec Aziraphale, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la description qu'il en avait fait.

\- « Monsieur Crowley, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Juste Crowley, c'est bon... Où est Aziraphale ? » demanda-t-il en tentant d'apercevoir s'il était actuellement dans son bureau.

\- « Je suis Linda Herman, une des psychologues de cet hôpital. »

Le corps de Crowley se figea.

\- « Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort », fut la première chose qui lui vint en tête, en faisant rapidement le lien avec la discipline de la femme.

\- « Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait », proposa la psy en l'invitant dans son bureau.

\- « Non... Répondez-moi, par pitié... »

Il sentait ses jambes commencer à trembler contre son gré tandis que la pièce semblait se flouter. Il allait se réveiller. Il _devait_ se réveiller.

\- « La situation est bien plus compliquée que ça, j'en ai peur, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix compatissante. « Votre ami souffre d'une commotion cérébrale, il est actuellement sous respiration artificielle. »

Son cœur battait à la chamade mais il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à sa véritable question.

\- « Ça signifie qu'il est vivant, c'est ça ? »

Elle lui reproposa d'un geste de s'asseoir, chose qu'il accepta finalement, sans quoi il se serait certainement retrouvé sur le sol.

\- « Crowley, votre ami est en état de mort cérébrale. Il est techniquement vivant mais ne pourra malheureusement pas se réveiller. Je suis navrée... » dit-elle doucement, semblant mesurer la précision de chacun de ses mots

\- « Non, non, non, non ... » souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. « C'est impossible, c'est pas vrai... Ça ne peut pas... »

C'était leur premier rendez-vous, tout ne pouvait pas s'achever comme ça. Aziraphale ne pouvait pas disparaitre, d'autant plus que d'après les explications de la psychologue, son corps était toujours là, il pouvait donc le réhabiter comme il le souhaitait. Sauf s'il était complètement devenu humain mais Crowley n'osa pas envisager ce scénario.

\- « Nous comprenons votre douleur, sachez que vous serez pris en charge comme il se doit pour traverser cette dure épreuve. »

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! J'ai besoin de mon ami !», s'écria-t-il. « Où est-il ? Je veux le voir, dites-moi où il est !»

\- « Il est aux soins intensifs mais malheureusement vous allez devoir patienter, nous ne pouvons accepter plus de 3 visiteurs à la fois, il n'est pas le seul à avoir été grièvement blessé lors de l'accident… »

Crowley se releva avec un grognement, hors de lui.

\- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à FOUTRE », hurla-t-il dans le visage de l'infirmière, qui recula d'un pas.

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre mais la psychologue l'interrompit du regard, se rapprochant de lui. Le métier semblait l'avoir bien forgée aux interactions délicates, compte tenu du calme et de l'empathie qu'elle afficha face à son comportement.

\- « Je vais vous conduire auprès d'Aziraphale. Suivez-moi. »

Crowley s'exécuta, incapable de tenir en place plus d'une seconde. Il fit preuve d'un immense self-contrôle en se retenant de ne pas la pousser à aller plus vite. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ce qui l'attendait. Car après tout, un humain ne peut pas vivre sans cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Vous savez qu'il n'existe aucune trace de dossier médical de votre ami ? Aucun acte de naissance, aucun suivi pédiatrique, pas une seule visite dans un des hôpitaux de la région… », dit-elle d'une voix douce et modérée, le bruit de ses talons perturbant le silence morbide des couloirs.

\- « Il a une santé de fer. »

Le trajet paraissait durer une éternité. Bien qu'ouverts, ses yeux étaient incapables d'interpréter la forme précise des personnes qu'il croisait sur sa route. Les ombres étaient errantes, les bruits discordants et toute autre sensation condamnée par les murs qu'il était instinctivement en train de se forger.

\- « Nous n'avons pas réussi à établir contact avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Pas de parent, de frère ou sœur, d'enfant… Vous êtes à vrai dire la seule personne nous permettant de témoigner que cet homme n'est pas un fantôme. »

Les informations peinaient à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. S'il ne se sentait pas au bout du gouffre, il l'aurait envoyé (gentiment) balader tant elle ne comprenait pas qu'Aziraphale était spécial.

\- « Tout ce que vous dites est normal. Il n'a que moi. »

Elle accéléra le pas pour se poster devant lui, le freinant dans son élan. Il ne daigna pas la regarder en face, concentrant tous ses efforts pour garder bonne figure.

\- « Crowley, vous devez comprendre que c'est un véritable miracle de survivre à un tel accident. Je suis navrée de vous accabler avec la suite des évènements mais la police vous attendra pour une déposition… »

\- « Est-ce que quelqu'un est décédé ? » coupa-t-il sèchement. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, en fait, mais il devait savoir si cette destination funèbre leur avait été spécifiquement réservée.

\- « La conductrice de l'autre véhicule est grièvement blessée mais son conjoint et son fils s'en sortent sans une égratignure, ce qui est… comme je vous l'ai dit, un miracle, compte tenu de l'état des deux véhicules. »

\- « Un miracle… » répéta Crowley, l'idée d'une possible intervention divine germant dans son esprit.

\- « Aziraphale se trouve après la porte battante, juste derrière moi. Premier lit à droite, derrière le rideau. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner parce que nous dérogeons déjà à une règle en étant trois dans ce service. Je vous laisserais tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour accepter, sachez cependant qu'une décision devra être prise concernant le devenir de son corps », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque professionnel.

\- « Son corps… »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ses pensées étaient trop confuses pour chercher plus loin. Son regard divaguait tandis que ses jambes le dirigèrent d'un pas lent et posé vers la porte en question. Il la franchit avec hésitation mais se retrouva paralysé devant le fameux rideau blanc.

La réalité semblait s'effacer, ne restant en surface que grâce aux battements réguliers de son cœur assourdissant ses oreilles. Ses jambes engourdies et le sol froid sous ses pieds lui rappelaient avec brutalité qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, puis d'une main tremblante, écarta le rideau avec une terrible crainte.

Il était là. En un seul morceau, allongé sur le lit médicalisé. Si la psychologue ne lui pas dit qui il était, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu. Pas parce que son visage était défiguré mais parce que l'entièreté de son corps était reliée à des tubes et des machines, émettant chacune un son différent.

\- « Aziraphale », dit-il doucement en s'en approchant.

Avec sa nouvelle proximité, les détails apparurent. Ses yeux étaient clos et son torse se soulevait, lui donnant juste l'impression de dormir. Sa tête n'avait rien, chose surprenante d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle lui avait parlé d'une commotion cérébrale. La couleur de sa peau était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et ce fut pourtant la seule chose qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre de son corps. Parce qu'il l'avait découverte, puis redécouverte, à n'en plus finir. Ses dernières semaines, ses doigts avaient appris à définir chacune de ses particularités, de chaque pli encré profondément à chacun de ses grains de beauté.

Les souvenirs de leur dernier réveil se dessinèrent au-delà du voile qui le protégeait de l'évidence. La chaleur de sa présence englobant la sienne, le faisant rayonner jusqu'à en oublier son nom. La façon dont ses lèvres, en plus de toucher sa peau, avaient également la capacité d'atteindre son âme et de transformer chaque mécontentement en quelque chose de paradisiaque. Son sourire, vivant et sincère, qui l'obligeait à grimacer pour éviter de lui donner l'air d'une groupie complètement gaga.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, quand il se rendit compte sa bouche était obstruée par un tube, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer par lui-même. Parce qu'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle, destituée de toute vie. Quand il se rendit compte qu'Aziraphale ne se réveillerait pas, les yeux rieurs tournés vers lui, le choc dans sa poitrine fut d'autant plus violent. C'était la réalité. Il sentait toujours le sol froid sous ses pieds, l'odeur du désinfectant, il entendait le bip infernal des appareils et les râles des personnes derrière les autres rideaux.

Il recula, désemparé, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur, tout aussi frais que le sol. Il s'y laissa glisser, tandis que ses épaules furent prises de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il était seul. Pour la première fois en 6000 ans, Aziraphale n'était pas là. Il n'était _plu_s là. Il avait en face de lui le fantôme de son existence, entretenu par des machines. Il voulut hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales mais toute force semblait avoir quitté son être pour lui permettre ce geste de désespoir. Il se contenta donc de laisser son corps exprimer la douleur sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre les mots, ne trouvant pourtant plus aucun soulagement dans les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Des bruits de pas, quelque part à sa droite, l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Un homme, dans la même tenue que la sienne, le fixait d'un air désespéré, n'osant visiblement pas l'interrompre.

\- « C'est vous qui conduisiez… » dit-il avec la voix tremblante en n'osant pas franchir la barrière du rideau.

A travers les larmes, Crowley hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à lui bondir dessus à la moindre parole déplacée.

\- « Pourquoi êtes-vous… passé au rouge… », commença l'homme avant de détourner la tête du démon effondré, comme pour maitriser ses émotions.

Crowley tiqua à sa remarque. Il se rappelait avoir perdu connaissance, mais il se rappelait encore plus de la couleur verte du feu quand il s'était engagé.

\- « Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-il en s'aidant de cette pensée pour tenter respirer correctement. « Votre feu… était vert ? »

L'homme pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en tentant de lui répondre.

\- « Il était vert depuis quelques secondes… Elle… Elle a accéléré et… »

Il fit un geste de la main vers Crowley avant de lui tourner le dos, incapable de continuer la conversation, et disparut d'où il était venu.

Crowley n'était pas stupide. Il savait que les appareils humains n'étaient pas indéfectibles mais jamais il n'avait entendu d'histoire de feux verts en parallèle ayant provoqué un accident ou en tout cas pas en Angleterre. L'engrenage se mit en route - malgré sa souffrance - le laissant supposer que cet accident n'était pas lié au hasard. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond à travers sa vision floutée. Il s'attendait presque à voir cet enfoiré de Gabriel, le sourire étiré jusqu'au sommet de ses pommettes, lui faisant signe d'un air provocateur. Cette simple pensée suffit à remplacer une part de son infinie tristesse en une bourrasque de hargne et il se releva, le cœur animé par la recherche d'un combat.

\- « Je reviens, mon ange », souffla-t-il à Aziraphale en lui caressant la joue. « Je vais te sauver, je te le promets… »

D'un air déterminé malgré les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues, le démon disparut dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'autres vêtements à enfiler.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit en vitesse de l'hôpital (habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon 10 fois trop larges qu'il avait piqué dans la chambre d'un autre patient), aucun lieu ne lui parut familier. Il n'avait pas son téléphone portable avec lui et par conséquent, était incapable de situer le lieu où il se trouvait.

Il fonça vers la première personne qu'il croisa, à savoir une vieille dame au dos courbé, qui sursauta en le voyant arriver à toute vitesse, prête à lutter en cas d'agression.

\- « Excusez-moi, l'église la plus proche ? » cria-t-il presque, tant son impatience était grandissante.

Terrifiée, la dame lui indiqua vaguement une rue du doigt, chose à laquelle il répondit par un signe de tête avant de s'y diriger en courant. Il réitéra la demande à plusieurs passants, jusqu'à enfin trouver le bâtiment en question. Il n'était pas sûr s'il avait une église ou une cathédrale en face de lui, tant l'édifice était impressionnant.

Crowley contint une appréhension en se tenant devant les deux immenses portes en bois massif. La seule et unique fois où il avait mis les pieds dans un lieu divin était pour secourir Aziraphale lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. L'objectif ne changeait pas, en soi.

Il poussa la porte dont le grincement laissa suggérer le peu d'entretien de la structure et pénétra lentement dans l'endroit, dans lequel régnait un calme oppressant. Il s'attendit, presque par réflexe, à sentir ses pieds bruler. Rien, pas même un léger picotement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'eau bénite à disposition. C'était le moment de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment, d'enlever tout doute sur sa nouvelle nature. Il se dirigea prudemment vers l'eau, prit une grande inspiration et plongea sa main dans le liquide sacré. Bien qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir l'action de l'eau bénite sur d'autres démons, il n'avait aucune idée des sensations que ceux-ci éprouvaient juste avant de se désintégrer. Ce n'était en tout cas pas maintenant qu'il allait le découvrir, puisqu'en dehors la sensation de fraicheur sur sa peau, il ne perçut strictement rien.

Tout cela était fini, alors. Plus de miracles, plus de laisser aller avec son instinct, plus de missions démoniaques. Juste le temps qui passe, guidé par la vieillesse et la mort. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Les changements avaient beau avoir été progressifs, l'impact de le découvrir sous un véritable jour était bien plus important.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, n'oubliant pas qu'il était ici pour Aziraphale. Maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus être vulnérable face aux objets sacrés, il parcourut rapidement la nef, gardant un regard décidé vers les vitraux entourant le chœur.

\- « Où es-tu sale fils de pute ? », cria-t-il malgré les quelques personne présentes.

L'écho de sa voix résonna et un homme – de toute évidence un prêtre, au vu de ses vêtements – se dirigea vers lui malgré son attitude provocatrice.

\- « Puis-je vous aider, mon Fils ? » dit-il d'une voix aimable, n'ayant probablement pas entendu avec précision la question de Crowley.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en grimaçant.

\- « J'suis pas votre Fils, arrêtez ces conneries ! Dites-moi juste où je peux trouver ce bâtard de Gabriel », dit-il en sentant le feu s'animer au fond de lui.

Le prêtre parut choqué devant ses paroles, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, à la recherche d'éventuels renforts.

\- « Vous parlez de l'Archange Gabriel ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine en tapant nerveusement le bout de ses doigts sur le devant de sa cuisse.

\- « Oh, croyez-moi, cet enfoiré est tout sauf un Archange », dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire forcé, ce qui agrémenta la panique de l'autre homme.

\- « J'ai bien peur que Gabriel ne soit à sa place, auprès de Dieu. »

\- « Vous n'avez aucune idée des conneries que vous êtes en train de me dire, hein ? Pffff, l'homme et la religion ! » s'énerva-t-il en n'abandonnant pas pour autant. « Nous sommes dans une église, non ? Alors où puis-je trouver Dieu, puisque que Seigneur Gabriel est absent ? Lui et moi on a deux mots à se dire !»

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement embarrassé, tandis que les quelques personnes présentes se penchaient d'un air intrigué pour profiter du seul moment d'action de la journée dans cet endroit monotone.

\- « Nous pouvons discuter calmement de vos problèmes, je serais ravi de… »

\- « Si j'avais envie de discuter avec un type en jupe, j'aurais volontiers troqué contre un écossais ! Je veux parler à Dieu ! C'est lui, là-bas ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt un vitrail au hasard. « Ou lui ? »

\- « Non ! » s'offusqua le Père. « Ce sont des Saints qui… »

Mais Crowley ne l'écouta pas, il avait forcé le passage jusqu'au chœur et s'arrêta devant le tabernacle, intrigué.

\- « C'est ça ? »

Il leva un sourcil en direction du prêtre, toujours en pointant son doigt vers le meuble aux motifs dorés.

\- « Dieu n'a pas de forme, si vous désirez lui parler, il vous écoutera. Mais par pitié, calmez-vous… »

L'ex-démon pouffa, puis prit un instant de réflexion. Evidemment, tous les édifices religieux étaient des constructions humaines, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison pour que Dieu y soit présent. Ou Gabriel. Il prit toutefois en considération la réflexion du prêtre et pour la première réelle fois depuis son existence sur terre, il pria. Non pas pour sauver Aziraphale, non, il priait pour avoir l'espoir d'interagir avec la personne responsable de sa situation. Parce qu'il devait sauver son ange.

Voyant, après seulement quelques secondes de sollicitation, que ses efforts étaient vains, la rage se manifesta brusquement dans ses veines. Sous un mouvement d'extrême impulsivité, mêlé au désespoir de la perte de son amant, il balança tous les objets sacrés se trouvant à sa portée, fou de colère.

Il entendit le prêtre crier et des gens se précipiter pour l'arrêter.

\- « Je m'en occupe mon Père », prononça très distinctement une voix féminine, stoppant tout mouvement aux alentours.

Crowley se tourna vers l'origine de celle-ci, curieux de voir à qui il avait affaire, parce que cette voix lui semblait étrangement familière. En réalité, si on enlevait la tonalité de celle-ci, il aurait été incapable de dire qu'elle appartenait à une femme. Parce que la personne en face de lui n'en était clairement pas une. Ce n'était clairement pas un homme, non plus. Crowley plissa les yeux, dévisageant l'individu de la tête aux pieds.

Son visage, en dehors du fait d'être complètement androgyne, était équilibré à la perfection, comme s'il avait été réalisé artificiellement. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse, tellement que Crowley eut l'impression d'avoir une poupée de porcelaine en face de lui. Seuls deux grands yeux vairons – l'un bleu clair et l'autre brun – lui donnait un caractère atypique. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, éblouissaient d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il dut presque détourner le regard.

L'être s'approcha de lui, dégageant une aura que Crowley n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une agréable sensation de chaleur le prit par les tripes et il soupira, tant il était soulagé d'éliminer une partie de sa douleur.

\- « Nous serons mieux, à deux, je pense. »

Lorsque Crowley se retourna vers le désordre qu'il avait provoqué, il fut étonné de voir tous les objets remis à leur place. Le Prêtre et les quelques autres personnes avaient soudainement disparu de l'église et il était pourtant persuadé de ne pas les avoir vu bouger.

\- « Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-il en reculant de quelques pas, se sentant pris d'une légère panique.

\- « Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si tu connais la réponse ? » demanda la personne de sa douce voix féminine.

Crowley manqua une respiration, voire deux. C'était impossible. Il rêvait. Peut-être qu'au final, tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il était probablement arrivé dans son hôtel à Brighton et allait se réveiller en sueur dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

\- « Rien de tout ça n'est réel », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- « Asseyons-nous, mon Enfant, qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un bras vers les bancs.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, se sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- « Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi tout ceci ne serait pas réel ? »

\- « Vous êtes Dieu… »

\- « Appelle-moi comme tu le souhaites, le nom m'importe peu. En parlant de nom, comment te fais-tu appeler ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas réel parce que… Si vous étiez vraiment Dieu, vous sauriez parfaitement qui je suis », articula l'ex-démon en ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux hypnotisant.

\- « Détrompes-toi sur le sens de ma question. Je _sais_ qui tu es. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, à vrai dire, tu étais l'un des anges avec qui j'appréciais le plus de discuter. Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te faisais appeler ici. »

Crowley n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle voulait parler. Même si sa voix lui avait semblé familière au premier abord, il n'avait en tête aucune conversation particulière avec elle.

\- « Encore une fois, si vous étiez vraiment Dieu, vous le sauriez. Je suis bourré ou drogué, c'est ça ? »

Elle rigola devant son air perdu.

\- « Il est vrai que je pourrais, en l'espace d'une seconde, pénétrer chaque ligne de ton esprit, découvrir chacun de tes secrets, connaitre tout de ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Je pourrais même le faire pour chacune des personnes habitant cette planète, pour toutes les autres formes de vie que j'ai créée. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferais jamais, sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Crowley n'écoutait qu'à moitié ses explications, trop occupé à trouver un fil de pensée cohérent. Il répondit donc sans aucune réelle réflexion.

\- « Parce que vous êtes feignante ? »

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bienveillant contenu dans le corps de cette personne, d'apparence pourtant bien humaine.

\- « Ton humour m'a manqué. Parce qu'à quoi bon construire quelque chose pour en contrôler ses moindres faits et geste ? Lorsque je vous ai créé, Anges, je me suis promis de ne jamais intervenir dans aucun de vos choix. Je me suis fait cette même promesse en créant l'humanité. J'ai proliféré le libre arbitre à travers les volontés de chaque individu. Mon influence sur cette Terre n'a été perpétrée que par l'action de créatures célestes qui avaient foi – ou non – en moi. »

\- « Je peux le concevoir… Crowley, au fait », dit-il nonchalamment en tentant de classer les innombrables questions qui lui parcouraient l'esprit par ordre d'importance. « Des milliers de personnes doivent être actuellement en train de prier, pourquoi prendre la peine de me répondre ? Pas que je m'en plaigne… »

Le doute de ne pas être en train de délirer était toujours présent dans son esprit.

\- « Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton ancienne vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Je me rappelle être tombé. J'ai quelques flashs en tête, mais pas la _vraie_ raison. Et je m'en porte bien… Ma vie de démon, enfin, ancien démon, me convenait à merveille… »

C'était un mensonge. Il venait de mentir à Dieu. Bon, il était en partie excusable, compte tenu de son ex-nature.

\- « Oh, tu es toujours un démon. Je peux sentir le feu éternel brûler en toi. »

Il ne put contenir une expression de surprise, ce qui lui valut un nouveau sourire de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- « Comment ce serait possible ? J'ai trempé ma main entière dans de l'eau bénite et rien ne s'est passé ! »

\- « Disons que ce côté est juste bien camouflé, pour l'instant. Quant à la raison qui m'a poussé à te répondre, je dois dire que ton désespoir me paraissait de bien trop grande envergure pour que je ne réagisse pas. Et en plus, tu m'as traité de tabernacle… »

Elle lui sourit. Puis Crowley se reprit, n'oubliant le but de sa présence ici.

\- « Aziraphale… »

\- « Aziraphale… Mmh. Je lui avais donné l'épée de feu, non ? »

\- « Oui… Il… Il l'avait un peu prêtée… » expliqua-t-il, le souvenir de cette époque lui ramenant les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Aurait-il osé me mentir ? »

\- « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, il faudrait être stupide pour mentir à Dieu. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin, se rendant compte qu'Aziraphale n'était décidément pas comme les autres anges.

\- « Culoté. » Elle sembla se concentrer quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils. « Je ne ressens plus sa présence nulle part, lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »

La boule dans la gorge de Crowley qui s'était un peu estompée avec la discussion réapparut soudainement, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

\- « C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler… Je… Il est mort… Enfin, presque… »

Il aurait grandement apprécié pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec le Créateur mais il était ici pour une seule et unique raison. Il devait y arriver, il ne lui restait plus aucune option.

\- « Oh. J'en suis désolé. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le premier, ni le dernier ange que je perdrais. »

Son cœur manqua un battement, probablement parce que la réponse était loin de celle qu'il attendait.

\- « Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que vous vous en fichez ? »

\- « Crowley, comme je viens de te l'expliquer, je n'interfère pas dans le déroulement des évènements. Si une personne meure, ou disparait dans le cas d'un ange, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire même si cela m'attriste. »

Elle lui sourit, tentant d'apaiser son esprit en ébullition.

\- « J'y crois pas une seule seconde, vous êtes Dieu ! Aziraphale a toujours fait son maximum pour servir vos ambitions, même lorsque ça lui portait préjudice ! Il aimait les humains, il _vous_ aimait ! Vous ne pouvez pas… le prendre… »

Il inhala profondément, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Sa force mentale était le dernier rempart l'empêchant de flancher.

\- « Je ressens ta douleur, mon enfant. Sache que je suis conscient des actions d'Aziraphale, du moins lorsque j'habitais encore le Paradis, c'est-à-dire il y a bien trop longtemps. J'ignore quelles ambitions il a servi lors de mon départ, mais ce n'était très certainement pas les miennes. Quant au fait de l'avoir pris… »

\- « Attendez, attendez ! » la coupa Crowley. « Que voulez-vous dire par ne plus habiter le Paradis ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a servi cet idiot de Gabriel ? Vous n'êtes censé être partout à la fois ? »

\- « Mon aura est partout mais pour pouvoir interagir spécifiquement avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un - comme c'est actuellement le cas – cela nécessite un peu plus de… focalisation. Focalisation que j'ai tournée vers d'autres horizons que le Paradis. Ne le répète pas mais… je trouve cet endroit un peu ennuyant », répondit-elle calmement avec un clin d'œil.

\- « Mais le plan ineffable ? Et le grand plan ? »

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très attentif à ce que je t'explique. Le plan ineffable est _justement_ la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas accepter ta demande. Je laisse le hasard jouer sa part des choses. »

\- « Mais l'Apocalypse ? Le fils de Satan ? La guerre entre l'Enfer et le Paradis ? Ce n'était donc pas ça le plan ineffable ?! » s'emballa Crowley, ayant soudainement l'impression que l'Apocalyspe n'avait été qu'une vaste blague.

\- « J'ai eu vent de cette histoire. Vois-tu, après la création de la Terre, je me suis tourné vers le reste de l'Univers. J'ai créé d'autres galaxies, d'autres étoiles, j'ai peut-être un peu dépassé les bornes avec les trous noirs… Le fait est, que j'ai passé presque l'entièreté de ces 6000 dernières années loin des Cieux. J'ai également passé un peu de temps ici, fascinant ce que les humains ont pu inventer non ? Je suppose que Métatron a dû me remplacer, avec les autres Anges. Ce sont plutôt à eux que tu devrais poser tes questions. »

\- « Ce n'est pas possible… Belzébuth… Gabriel… Ils voulaient la guerre. Sous prétexte que c'était le plan ineffable… »

\- « _Stricto sensu,_ il s'agit du plan ineffable, puisque je ne suis pas intervenu dans le déroulement des évènements. »

\- « Ils ont essayé de nous détruire ! Moi et Aziraphale ! Et le contrat… Qui nous a banni de nos camps respectifs… Vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans ? Et pour les feux de signalisation qui ont provoqué l'accident ? »

\- « Le seul et unique être que j'ai banni du Paradis a été Lucifer. Il était un danger pour nous tous, et le restera toujours mais en moindre mesure. Il a entrainé bon nombre d'autres anges dans sa chute, pour en faire des démons, en pensant pouvoir m'atteindre. Pour le reste, je te renvoie à mes explications précédentes. »

\- « Donc c'était Gabriel, c'est ça ? » s'exclama Crowley en bondissant de rage à l'idée.

Les yeux vairons du tout-puissant le suivirent, gardant toutefois un visage impassible devant sa réactivité.

\- « Qu'a fait Gabriel pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? »

\- « Il a tenté de tuer Aziraphale ! Je suis certain qu'il est derrière tout ça… Comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours un ange après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Comment peut-il prétendre à un statut comme le sien tandis qu'Aziraphale doit se contenter de la mort ? »

Dieu soupira puis sembla réfléchir, un sourire continu sur les lèvres, presque comme un réflexe.

\- « Je discuterais avec Gabriel. Pour l'heure, je dois te laisser… »

\- « Non ! Par pitié, non ! » cria Crowley en se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle, impuissant.

\- « Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Crowley. Tu m'en vois désolé. Le plan doit rester ineffable. »

\- « Je ne peux pas… Non… Je sais que je suis un démon mais je vous en prie, il est tout ce que j'ai ! » prononça-t-il à travers les sanglots qui reprirent le dessus, le refus du Tout-Puissant le frappant en pleine face.

Elle se releva et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante. Il ne savait pas si ce geste était censé l'apaiser puisque tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la déception mêlée à sa propre faiblesse.

\- « La douleur s'estompera avec le temps. Les humains vivent régulièrement cette situation. C'est le prix de l'amour, mon Enfant. »

\- « Attendez… On peut peut-être s'arranger… Que dites-vous d'une vie contre une vie ? »

Dieu semblait sur le point de disparaitre, lorsqu'une once de curiosité s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- « Je t'écoute. »

Crowley retint un cri de soulagement, comme s'il venait de rattraper de justesse un objet d'une valeur inestimable.

\- « Je vous propose d'échanger ma place contre la sienne, ça ne change rien au plan non ? C'est juste, un changement de dernière minute… Je peux même lui laisser mon corps, ça ne devrait pas être un souci pour lui… »

\- « Tu veux que je te détruise pour ramener Aziraphale ? Pour quelle raison ferais-je cela ? »

\- « Parce qu'il a beaucoup plus de valeur ! Il vous est fidèle ! Moi je ne suis… qu'un vulgaire démon, pouah ! Rien d'extraordinaire. Ça ne changerait pas l'ordre des choses, nous étions dans la même voiture, au même endroit… Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. »

La sourire gravé sur le visage de Dieu ne disparut pas, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il avait maintenant bel et bien son attention.

\- « Intéressant. Allons faire un tour, veux-tu ? »

Crowley n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La seconde d'après, les décors de l'église disparurent, en même temps qu'un fourmillement très désagréable se propageait à travers chaque parcelle de son corps. Son estomac se retourna pendant la téléportation et il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir le contenu de son estomac. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel bleu et le sifflement du vent l'aidèrent à sortir un peu du flou dans lequel il était entrainé. Dieu était debout à côté de lui, le dos droit les mains reliées devant son bassin. Son costume blanc lui donnait l'air d'un de ces hommes pleins aux as que Crowley avait eu l'occasion de croiser dans les années 50.

Ils étaient de toute évidence sur le toit d'un immeuble. D'un immeuble si grand qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer la forme des rues à ses pieds.

\- « Où sommes-nous ? » souffla Crowley en déglutissant devant le vide à ses pieds.

\- « Il est vrai que tu as l'habitude d'emprunter ce chemin plutôt dans les étages négatifs. »

\- « Pourquoi m'emmener ici ? Aziraphale… est là ? »

\- « Pour la dernière fois, je ne peux et ne vais pas ramener Aziraphale. »

\- « Mais vous avez dit… »

\- « J'ai dit que ton idée était intéressante. Je n'ai pas obtempéré pour autant. »

Tout espoir naissant dans l'esprit de Crowley fut ravagé par la vague d'indifférence de sa répondre.

\- « Vous jouez avec moi… Vous jouez avec moi comme si j'étais un vulgaire pion… » dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, incrédule.

Sans réfléchir - parce qu'après tout, ses dernières actions n'étaient que pure impulsivité - il se jeta mains tendues sur Dieu. Il n'avait pas d'objectif derrière la tête hormis de calmer l'éruption de rage qui coulait dans ses veines. A peine sa peau entra-t-elle en contact avec le Tout-Puissant (qui garda un air totalement insensible face à sa réaction démesurée) qu'il se sentit propulser dans les airs avec un cri de surprise. Il atterrit violemment sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin, à la limite du vide.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Dieu, son corps était entouré d'une lumière blanche, tellement intense qu'il se demanda comment il lui était possible de ne pas être désintégré sur le champ.

\- « _Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à ton Dieu, Crowley ? »_

La voix n'était plus féminine et encore moins douce. Elle ne provenait plus non plus du corps face à lui mais de sa propre tête, qu'il entoura de ses mains pour tenter d'en diminuer le volume. L'atmosphère devint soudainement glacée, coupant les deux êtres du monde extérieur.

\- « Je suis désolé, je… » bégaya-t-il, intimidé par la voix devenue pénétrante, voire menaçante.

\- « _Est-ce là la réaction d'un fou qui ne tient plus à la vie ?_ »

\- « Non, je … »

Il parvint à fermer les yeux, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, attendant presque la punition de son acte irréfléchi.

Pourtant, à travers ses paupières, l'intensité de la lueur disparut et le calme sembla revenir. Il resta cependant allongé sur le sol, paralysé, alors que la voix reprenait, récupérant son timbre précédent :

\- « Sais-tu que ta demande n'est que pure faiblesse ? Tu veux me donner ta vie contre celle d'Aziraphale parce que tu es incapable de supporter la douleur. Tu te décris comme un vulgaire démon, sans avoir conscience de ce que tu représentais pour lui. As-tu une idée de ce qu'Aziraphale ressentirait, en comprenant que tu as sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne ? »

\- « Il serait triste mais… »

\- « Mais il aurait le privilège de continuer sa vie sans toi ? Alors que tu n'existerais même plus pour ressentir un soupçon de son désespoir ? Veux-tu vraiment lui infliger ça ?»

\- « Dans ce cas, effacez-moi de sa mémoire ! Faites comme s'il ne m'avait jamais connu, comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Il n'a pas besoin de s'en rappeler ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas ! » Cria-t-il vers elle en tentant de se redresser, encore sous le choc. « Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne serais pas resté 6000 ans et je n'aurais tenté d'empêcher l'Apocalypse si c'était pour disparaitre définitivement de ce monde ! Et je sais qu'Aziraphale a le même état d'esprit, c'est pourquoi je veux qu'il revienne ! Je suis peut-être faible mais je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Il n'osait pas relever son regard vers Dieu, de peur d'y apercevoir l'ombre d'un refus. Pourtant, c'est sa main qu'il vit dans les secondes qui suivirent, à hauteur de son visage, tendue. Avec une certaine appréhension, il l'attrapa et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, les flots d'adrénaline lui permettant de rester debout. Il réajusta son t-shirt trop grand, se sentant plus vivant que jamais. Il leva un sourcil vers le Tout-Puissant, attendant la voie à suivre.

\- « C'est d'accord. »

Crowley aurait dû se réjouir de la réponse. Il aurait pu hurler de joie à l'idée d'être arrivé à ses fins, d'être à deux doigts de sauver Aziraphale. Toutefois, la réalisation de ce que cela impliquait lui enlevait les mots de la bouche. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, car il s'était, au fond, toujours senti immortel. Il savait que si son corps venait à disparaitre, un autre l'attendait dans l'au-delà, prêt à l'emploi. Ce n'était plus le cas actuellement. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient étaient probablement ses dernières sur terre. Il les passerait seul, avec l'entité la plus puissante de l'Univers. Il aurait dû être flatté, d'être aussi proche de Lui, d'avoir le privilège de Lui adresser la parole. Mais la peur mélangée à l'insécurité ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un sourire triste.

Face à lui, Dieu ouvrit un bras vers le rebord du toit. Sans aucune indication, Crowley comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Pas après pas, il traça l'espace le séparant du vide, savourant pour la dernière fois le sol sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau. Il inhala profondément, profitant de l'apport d'oxygène dans ses veines. Les couleurs lui paraissaient plus vives, maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de l'incroyable chance qu'il avait d'être sur cette terre. Il repensa au goût des innombrables plats qu'il s'était autorisé à tester avec Aziraphale. Il repensa à son odeur, à chacune de ces notes particulières qui lui envoyait des frissons lorsqu'il humait sa peau.

Ses deux pieds se posèrent perpendiculairement au vide. L'immeuble était incroyablement haut, tellement que ça en était irréaliste. Il se reprojeta sur les remparts entourant le jardin d'Eden, 6000 ans plus tôt, l'ange souriant à ses côtés. Ce souvenir calma sa frayeur, limitant les tremblements du bout de ses doigts. Sous lui, la ville était en ébullition. Les voitures roulaient, les gens marchaient, les oiseaux volaient, comme si rien d'important n'était en train de se passer. Cette ville qu'il affectionnait tant serait la dernière image présente en tête lorsque la vie quittera son corps.

\- « Pour Aziraphale », murmura-t-il, tandis qu'une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

Et sans attendre une seconde plus, de peur de changer d'avis, il sauta, les pieds joints et les bras écartés. Le saut de l'ange, comme les humains le nommait.

Ses boyaux se tordirent sous l'accélération de son corps vers le sol. Le bruit de l'air dans ses oreilles lui rappelait qu'il était toujours en vie, fendant le ciel de sa présence. Le sol paraissait encore excessivement loin et il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de la fin.

Tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient une dernière fois vers Aziraphale, une présence familière dans son dos le sortit de sa torpeur et sa sensation de chute stoppa net. L'air défilait toujours dans ses cheveux, mais plus verticalement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne tombait plus. Les rues ne se rapprochaient plus à une allure démesurée mais les autres bâtiments face à lui, si. Il volait. Abasourdi, il tourna sa tête vers le dessus de son épaule pour constater que ses ailes étaient revenues, à une légère différence près.

\- « _Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais toi, tu le peux. »_

Et sans chercher à comprendre à plus, parce qu'il y a des choses célestes inexplicables, son corps prit instinctivement la direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

James avait à peine huit ans, mais il n'était pas totalement ignare sur la finalité de la vie. Assis sur le banc dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs, il observait les lits face à lui. Bien qu'ils étaient entourés d'un rideau blanc, de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir certaines fractions de leurs occupants. C'était notamment le cas de sa mère, inconsciente depuis leur violent accident de voiture.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, contrairement à son père, qui était en grande discussion avec un médecin dans le bureau derrière lui. Pour lui, sa mère dormait juste, tout comme le monsieur derrière elle. Par curiosité, il avait fait le tour de la salle, sa petite taille lui permettant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les infirmières. Il avait observé avec attrait les machines reliant sa mère et l'inconnu, se demandant leur utilité. Il savait que sa maman n'était pas morte et même s'il souhaitait _vraiment_ qu'elle soit en train de dormir, il avait peur. Parce qu'il avait vu son père et un autre homme aux cheveux roux, au bord du désespoir devant les corps des deux victimes.

Une femme en tailleur avait tenté de lui expliquer la situation mais il n'avait pas écouté, trop occupé à jouer avec son bracelet en plastique.

Il dut s'agiter un peu pour se redresser de son banc, trop haut pour que ses pieds puissent toucher le sol. Sa mère lui manquait, il voulait la voir de plus près, même si son père lui avait dit d'attendre. Voyant que personne ne pouvait lui interdire de réaliser son envie, il marcha jusqu'au lit et se glissa derrière le rideau. Sa maman respirait toujours, il pouvait le voir avec son ventre qui se soulevait. Ça le rassurait. Il leva la main pour toucher une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. Il aimait ça, parce qu'ils étaient doux. Pas comme la barbe de son papa qui était désagréable, ce qui lui avait même valu le surnom de « hérisson ».

L'homme sur le lit d'à côté était lui aussi blond mais ses cheveux étaient courts et bouclés. Il avait entendu les infirmières parler de don d'organe. Il s'était senti terrorisé en imaginant les médecins lui ouvrant le ventre pendant qu'il dormait. Du coup, du coin de l'œil, il veillait, parce qu'il se sentait un peu l'âme d'un super-héros.

Son regard était concentré sur les inscriptions des machines quand soudain, le bruit d'une flamme qui s'embrase le fit sursauter. Il redressa la tête pour voir qu'il n'était plus seul dans la salle. Un homme, plus précisément l'homme aux cheveux roux qu'il avait vu dans la matinée, était apparu et avait écarté le rideau, révélant le lit au grand jour. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte qu'un brasier, de la forme d'ailes se dessinait derrière le dos de l'homme. Il en compta six mais il ne fut pas certain, puisqu'elles ondulaient en même temps que l'homme qui approchait du lit.

\- « Aziraphale », dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du blond endormi.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de James. Celui-ci resta donc camouflé derrière le corps de sa mère, se demandant s'il avait face à lui un ange ou un démon. Parce qu'il avait remarqué que ses yeux avaient une drôle de couleur, d'un jaune brillant. Il n'avait jamais vu personne avec cette couleur d'yeux.

L'homme posa ses deux mains sur la tête de l'autre et ferma les yeux, prenant un air concentré.

\- « Reviens, par pitié », murmura-t-il tandis que des lignes de concentration se formaient sur son front.

Il vit sur les mains du rouquin, des flammes se former et commencer à entourer le corps inanimé. Pourtant, même si le feu était d'un rouge ardent, il ne semblait pas brûler. Puis après quelques secondes, les paupières de l'homme inconscient s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que son buste se redressait, un peu comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

\- « Mpppffffff », sembla-t-il crier en tentant d'arracher les tuyaux de sa bouche.

L'homme aux ailes de feu claqua des doigts et tous les tubes disparurent, lui permettant de respirer naturellement. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de dire quelque chose, l'entourant vivement de ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années.

\- « Cr… Crowley », parvint à articuler le blond en l'entourant à son tour de ses bras, en état de choc. « J'ai fait un de ces rêves ! Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit en observant ses ailes d'un air impressionné.

\- « Je t'expliquerais », dit le roux à travers son sourire rayonnant. « Essaye, toi aussi. »

La seconde d'après, deux immenses ailes blanches s'étirèrent depuis le dos de l'homme allongé et cette fois-ci, James ne put retenir un cri impressionné.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence. Il recula, terrifié.

\- « Temps d'y aller, hum ? » demanda le roux en caressant délicatement le visage de son ami, détournant son attention du garçon. « Accroche-toi, c'est moi qui conduis ! »

L'ange allongé hocha la tête et entoura de nouveau les épaules de la créature aux six ailes. Avant de les faire disparaitre tous les deux, celle-ci tendit la main en direction du corps de sa mère et claqua des doigts. Son clin d'œil fut la dernière vision que James eut de lui, avant que sa mère ne se réveille à son tour, en sursaut. Un sourire resplendissant illumina le visage du petit garçon.

* * *

Pendant très précisément 32 jours, personne n'eut vent de l'existence de Crowley et Aziraphale. Pas parce qu'ils s'étaient (encore une fois) réfugié dans leur chambre pour y explorer les sommets du plaisir charnel, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient plus _physiquement_ sur terre.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans les airs non plus, malgré le contentement commun qu'ils avaient ressenti à la vision de leurs ailes déployées. Ils n'étaient pas non plus dans l'eau, parce qu'y respirer leur demandait un peu trop de concentration (et il était assez compliqué de se faire comprendre).

Crowley ignorait exactement quelle était l'ampleur du pouvoir qui les avait fait disparaitre de cette chambre d'hôpital, même s'il en avait été l'investigateur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son corps et celui d'Aziraphale n'existaient plus, temporairement du moins. Leur forme solide avait laissé place à une émanation lumineuse, perdue dans les confins de l'espace-temps. Un endroit qu'aucun homme n'aurait jamais la chance d'observer, au grand dam de tous les brillants scientifiques qui auraient enfin eu réponse à de nombreuses questions.

Dans cette dimension qui leur était entièrement réservée, il n'y régnait qu'une seule et même entité : la leur. Les lois de la physique ne s'appliquant plus, chaque onde, chaque particule, chaque fragment de leur existence célestielle fusionnait, dégageant une chaleur comparable au noyau solaire. Crowley était Aziraphale et Aziraphale était Crowley, il était impossible de les discerner. Il était également impossible de les séparer, pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient de l'essence de l'un l'autre.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, cet état était une première dans la création de l'Univers et Dieu fut lui-même bluffé en ressentant cette énergie incommensurable, résultat de l'amour insolite entre un ange et un démon. Il leur fallut une puissance remarquable pour parvenir à quitter cette condition, chose qu'ils arrivèrent à faire après ces fameux 32 jours.

* * *

Quelque part en Namibie, à des dizaines de kilomètre de la côte donnant sur l'Atlantique, une comète traversa l'atmosphère, sa chevelure irradiant le sable de reflets bleus et oranges. Quelques minutes après son passage, un son étouffé se propagea depuis le sommet d'une dune, signe que quelque chose venait de s'y poser.

La nuit était tombée et le ciel dégagé s'ouvrait sur une somptueuse pluie d'étoile. L'absence de pollution lumineuse rendait le spectacle d'autant plus époustouflant. L'ombre de deux hommes - que l'on aurait pu au premier abord prendre pour des nomades à cause de leurs tuniques – était le seul signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Hormis l'effleurement du vent contre le sol désertique, seuls leurs murmures interrompaient le silence serein de cet endroit isolé de tout.

\- « Tu auras beau me l'expliquer cent fois, j'aurais toujours autant de mal à y croire, Crowley… » chuchota une des silhouettes, allongée sur le dos, deux imposantes ailes blanches étendues sur ses côtés.

\- « Bien, je ne t'oblige pas à me croire », rétorqua l'autre, qui avait la tête posée sur le ventre la première, le corps couché en perpendiculaire.

\- « Non, pas dans ce sens là voyons… Plutôt dans le sens que c'est incroyable. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises tout ce que cela veut dire », répondit Aziraphale, en se laissant distraire par la multitude de points lumineux devant lui.

\- « Quelle partie exactement ? Parce que chacune des choses que j'ai apprises est un choc en elle-même. »

\- « Et bien, tout d'abord, le fait que tu sois un Séraphin ! Crowley, tu te rends compte ! La première hiérarchie des anges ! Cela signifie que tu es supérieur à ce benêt de Gabriel ! Je devrais même m'incliner… »

\- « Benêt, » répéta vaguement Crowley entre ses dents en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et pour info j'_étais_ peut-être un Séraphin - peu importe - mais je suis _tombé_, donc je ne suis actuellement qu'un démon… »

\- « Es-tu sûr de ne pas être… Oh, quel est l'opposé de tomber, déjà ? » demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Tenir debout ? »

\- « Non, plutôt tomber, mais vers le haut ? »

\- « Tomber à l'envers ? »

\- « Ne sois pas ridicule Crowley… »

\- « On ne peut pas tomber vers le haut, Aziraphale ! A moins d'être dans l'espace, peut-être… »

Aziraphale pinça les lèvres, n'en démordant pas.

\- « Ce que je veux dire… Est-il possible que tu sois, tu sais, redevenu un ange ? »

\- « Nah, j'suis toujours un démon. J'ai toujours ces pensées démoniaques, tu vois ? »

\- « Comme quoi ? Pourtant tes ailes sont différentes ! Tu en as six !»

\- « Sacré augmentation hein ? Elles ne sont pas blanches immaculées comme les tiennes, ceci dit… »

\- « Elles sont en feu ! Comment ne l'ai-je pas deviné plus tôt d'ailleurs… Un serpent brûlant… » Aziraphale agita la tête, encore incrédule. Puis, il prit un ton presque mélancolique et cita, de mémoire : « _Leur mouvement éternel et incessant autour des réalités divines, la chaleur, la pénétration, le bouillonnement de cet éternel mouvement continu, ferme et stable, le pouvoir qu'ils ont d'élever énergiquement leurs subordonnés à leur propre ressemblance en les faisant bouillonner et en les enflammant de façon qu'ils atteignent à la même chaleur qu'eux-mêmes_*… »

\- « C'est du passé, tout ça… » se contenta de répondre Crowley avec un soupir, visiblement moins emballé que son ami.

\- « Tu as parlé à Dieu ! » s'exclama Aziraphale en ouvrant grand la bouche.

\- « Tout comme toi, c'est pas exceptionnel… »

\- « Figure-toi que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de parler à Dieu, j'ai eu Métatron en face de moi, juste avant de me faire désincorporer ! »

\- « C'est normal que tu n'aies pas réussi à lui parler puisqu'elle n'est plus au Paradis ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait cet endroit ennuyeux… Et je la comprends. »

\- « Ce n'est pas _si_ ennuyeux. » Crowley tourna légèrement son visage pour le fusiller du regard. « Bon, si, un peu quand même… Mais au moins il n'y a pas cette odeur de rat mort, comme chez toi… »

\- « T'es sérieux là ? Tu sais que t'as squatté cet endroit pendant plusieurs semaines sans t'en plaindre ! » s'énerva Crowley en se retenant de l'étrangler.

\- « Non, je parlais de tes quartiers ! Hum, j'aime l'odeur de chez toi… » se rattrapa le blond d'un air gêné.

\- « Ben voyons… »

D'un geste prudent, Aziraphale releva sa main et profita de l'instant de calme pour intercaler ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse du démon à moitié allongé sur lui. Celui-ci soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux en sentant cette marque de tendresse.

\- « Nous ne devions pas aller à Brighton ? » demanda l'ange en continuant ses administrations.

\- « Ne parle plus jamais de cette ville… »

\- « C'est toi qui voulais y aller ! »

Crowley ne répondit pas, sentant malgré lui la tristesse refaire surface. Certes, Aziraphale était bien vivant, tout comme lui, mais il ne pouvait pas supprimer de sa mémoire la douleur atroce qu'il avait ressentie face à sa perte. Il se tourna vers la droite, son oreille contre le ventre de son amant, et l'observa en silence.

Le contraste était impressionnant par rapport à la forme inanimée dont il avait été témoin à l'hôpital. Il souriait, avec sa bouche et ses yeux. Une aura de bonté et douceur se dégageait très clairement de tout son être et il était impossible pour Crowley de ne pas s'en sentir affecté.

\- « Tout va bien ? » demanda l'ange en relevant son visage vers lui, inquiet de ne pas avoir plus de réaction de sa part.

\- « Yeap… »

\- « Crowley… »

\- « J'ai juste connu la pire journée de mon existence, et j'y repensais… Un peu maso hein ? » répondit le démon avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- « N'exagères pas, j'ai juste dormi pendant un jour… »

\- « Tu ne dormais pas Aziraphale, tu étais mort ! Tu n'existais plus, tu n'étais plus _rien_. J'étais seul, bordel de merde ! » jura-t-il en se sentant offusqué par le manque de réalisation de son compagnon.

\- « Tu as déjà expérimenté ça, ça ne devait pas… » tenta de le calmer l'ange.

\- « C'était pas pareil ! C'est même pas comparable ! »

\- « En quoi ce n'est pas comparable ? Tu pensais que j'étais mort… »

\- « Pensais ! Mais, crois-moi, c'est autre chose d'avoir en face de soi le cadavre de la personne qu'on aime que de l'imaginer simplement partie… »

Crowley sentit l'abdomen d'Aziraphale se contracter, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Il osa à peine ouvrir les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été aussi loin.

\- « Hoooo », laissa échapper l'ange d'un air attendri en resserrant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- « La ferme. »

\- « Mmmh. »

\- « Pas. Un seul. Putain. De mot, » grogna le roux entre ses dents.

\- « Mmh mmh », approuva silencieusement Aziraphale en tentant de limiter l'ampleur de son sourire, sans grand succès. « Je repensais à un truc, puisqu'on y vient… »

\- « Puisqu'on vient à rien du tout… », marmonna Crowley en se camouflant le visage avec une main.

\- « Si tu es redevenu un démon… Est-ce que ça implique… Que tu ne sois plus amoureux de moi ? »

Il y avait une certaine insécurité dans la voix de l'ange, même s'il avait tenté de faire passer la question pour quelque chose de décontracté. Crowley expira bruyamment, sentant qu'ils partaient sur un terrain fragile. S'il avait osé discuter ouvertement de ses sentiments quand il était humain, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que ceux-ci étaient incontrôlables. Il savait qu'ils étaient dû à la faiblesse (si compté que ç'en était une) de son corps et l'assumait donc bien plus facilement. Maintenant que la situation était revenue à la normale, il n'était plus sûr d'affronter son amour pour Aziraphale.

\- « Non, je ne le suis plus, » commença-t-il, en choisissant ses mots avec attention. « Je veux dire, notre relation a bien évolué depuis… Mais j'ai l'impression que le besoin physique que j'éprouvais pour toi s'est… amenuisé. »

\- « Oh », fut la seule réponse qu'il eut d'Aziraphale. Très clairement, l'ange cachait sa déception. Il pouvait le voir à sa façon rapide de cligner des yeux. « Je vois », ajouta-t-il. « Bien, je ne te cache pas que ton amitié était - que dis-je – est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai sur cette terre… Et que par conséquent, je serais toujours disponible pour toi, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, bien sûr. D'un point de vue purement amical, sans toute la partie… olé olé. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, après une dernière pression sur le sommet de son crâne, il éloigna sa main de ses cheveux roux. Crowley profita de cet instant pour se relever, mal à l'aise. Non, pas mal à l'aise, plutôt terriblement triste. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas répondu, l'accord tacite d'Aziraphale semblait la solution la plus raisonnable. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait mais il préféra se taire plutôt que de poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait envers l'ange. Et c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

\- « C'est magnifique », commenta Aziraphale en observant le ciel, pour les distraire de leur chagrin mutuel.

\- « Je connais pas mal d'endroit comme ça, je pourrais te les montrer, si tu veux », proposa le démon d'un ton presque doux.

\- « Avec plaisir, mon cher. »

Crowley n'était plus humain et pourtant, il avait toujours cette étrange sensation de gorge serrée, cumulé à quelque chose de lourd sur la poitrine. Foutu corps. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son attention sur les étoiles - pour éviter de craquer devant Aziraphale - quand quelque chose attira son attention.

\- « Tu vas me prendre pour un fou… Mais tu vois cette étoile, là ? Un peu rougeâtre et qui brille plus fort que les autres ? » dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

\- « Oui, difficile de la louper… »

\- « Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'était pas là avant… »

\- « Avant ? Tu veux dire que tu viens de la voir apparaitre ? » s'interrogea Aziraphale, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

\- « Non, je veux dire que la dernière fois que j'ai observé le ciel, elle n'était pas là », répondit Crowley en luttant, lui aussi, pour garder un timbre de voix normal malgré les émotions.

\- « C'est peut-être simplement un avion… »

Crowley ferma les yeux et se concentra pour capter toutes les ondes radios à disposition. Il en parcourut des centaines, s'arrêtant quelques secondes - voire minutes - sur chacune d'entre-elles, dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'information qu'il recherchait. Aziraphale l'observa d'un air perplexe, jusqu'à ce que le démon ouvre brusquement les yeux, l'air affolé.

\- « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

\- « Je… J'avais raison, elle n'était pas là avant, » bafouilla légèrement Crowley en reprenant ses esprits.

\- « Mes félicitations, tu es un fin observateur », commenta l'ange avec un air presque simplet.

\- « Pitié, pas de ça », souffla Crowley d'un air faussement mécontent. « Aziraphale, cette étoile est apparue il y a 32 jours… »

\- « Oh », répondit l'ange juste pour le principe de réagir.

\- « Oh ? On l'a créée, bon sang ! Tu te rends compte ? » s'exclama le démon en levant ses bras vers le ciel.

\- « Comment veux-tu qu'on ait… Oh. »

\- « Yeap », confirma-t-il.

\- « Tu penses qu'on l'a créée quand tu m'as emmené faire… je ne sais quoi ? C'était quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

\- « J'en sais trop rien », répondit Crowley, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je voulais être proche de toi et… C'est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment contrôlé, je me suis laissé emporter… »

\- « Tu sais que je t'ai _senti_ en moi, pas vrai ? Et je ne parle pas de la façon dont on a… Hum… Tu sais…»

L'évocation de leur ancienne passion n'enchanta pas particulièrement le démon.

\- « Je sais, merci. Je t'ai _senti_ en moi aussi, pour info », répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- « Je ne sais pas pour toi… Mais me concernant, c'est probablement la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais expérimenté de toute ma vie. Tu sais, je pensais l'orgasme déjà très impressionnant lorsque je l'ai atteint pour la première fois mais ça… waouh ! » dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

D'un bond, Crowley se releva, ouvrant brusquement ses ailes enflammées derrière lui. Il parcourut avec vigueur quelques pas dans le sable, ondulant toujours ses hanches à la façon d'un serpent. Se rendant compte qu'il avait définitivement besoin d'être seul, il continua son chemin, ignorant l'ange qui l'appelait derrière.

\- « Crowley, attends ! »

\- « Va au diable, » grommela-t-il entre ses dents. « Tu te rends compte ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte une seule seconde de ce que tu me fais subir ? »

\- « Quoi ? J'ai juste dit que j'avais apprécié ce que nous avons fait ! » répondit l'ange en le rattrapant.

\- « Tu me dis que tu veux qu'on reste ami, puis tu me parles de tes orgasmes, comment tu veux que je réagisse hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » cria Crowley en écartant les bras d'un air consterné.

\- « Je pense, très cher, que la question est plutôt qu'est-ce que TU veux ! » s'énerva à son tour Aziraphale.

\- « On s'en fout de ce que je veux ! » balança Crowley en continuant d'avancer.

\- « Pas moi ! Je ne m'en suis jamais foutu, pas une seule seconde ! Alors, tu peux être mauvais contre toi-même parce que tu n'arrives pas à assumer tes sentiments mais moi je m'en porte très bien !» répliqua l'ange en courant après lui.

\- « J'assume entièrement mes sentiments ! J'aurais pas eu l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur, si ce n'était pas pour toi ! J'aurais pas supplié Dieu de te ramener, si ce n'était pas pour toi ! Je ne me serais pas jeté dans le putain de vide, si ce n'était pas pour TOI ! » répliqua-t-il en pointant violemment son doigt vers le blond, qui recula d'un pas.

\- « Ah oui ? Et bien sache, Crowley, que je n'aurais jamais utilisé les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour te protéger de cet accident, si ce n'était pas pour toi ! Sache que je n'aurais pas, non plus, renoncé à tout ce dont j'avais foi, si ce n'était pas pour toi ! Je n'aurais jamais eu, comme dernière pensée avant de mourir, le regret de ne pas passer l'entièreté de ma vie à tes côtés, si ce n'était pas pour toi… Et sache que je referais chacune de ces choses, autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire… Parce c'est toi. »

Bien que les mots atteignent le cœur du démon tel l'impact d'une flèche, celui-ci renifla d'un air faussement désapprobateur, détournant le regard de l'ange, qui le rendait un peu trop vulnérable à son gout.

\- « Le Diable t'a-t-il volé la langue ? » demanda Aziraphale, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- « Il ferait meilleur usage de la tienne », répliqua Crowley en levant les yeux vers la nouvelle étoile, définitivement plus brillante que les autres.

\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier, de m'avoir sauvé… » reprit Aziraphale d'une voix plus douce, contrastant avec leur échange animé.

\- « On est quitte, visiblement. Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé dans la voiture, je n'aurais pas pu en faire de même pour toi. »

Aziraphale laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, jouant distraitement avec un pan de sa tunique, l'air nerveux. Puis, il s'autorisa quelques pas feutrés en direction du démon, priant pour que celui-ci reste en place. Cela sembla être le cas, et il se posta donc à ses côtés, observant l'entité lumineuse avec lui.

\- « Je sais qu'il y aura toujours une part de toi qui continuera à repousser l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi – laisse-moi finir, » ajouta l'ange en voyant le démon commencer à rechigner. « Tout comme il y aura toujours une part de moi qui répètera constamment que ce n'est pas… bien. Parce que c'est dans notre nature. Je suis prêt à l'accepter, même si ça en devient frustrant, par moment. Je sais que tu ne m'appelleras jamais _chéri_, que tu ne me diras jamais _je t'aime_ ou que sais-je… Mais ça me convient. Je ne veux pas plus que ce que tu as à offrir. Tu sais… Sacrifier ta propre vie pour la mienne, ça vaut tous les mots du monde. Tout comme voir ton regard s'illuminer après l'amour, voir ton sourire émerger lorsque je me réveille, sentir ton cœur s'emballer lorsque je me rapproche de toi, t'observer faire des miracles pour sauver des livres que j'affectionne… Et tant de choses que je ne saurais énumérer en une nuit. La plus importante étant, que tu sois toujours à mes côtés après 6000 ans de mésaventures », précisa-t-il avec un sourire attendri. « Et tout ça, malgré le fait que je sois un ange, ton ennemi héréditaire. »

Crowley sentait son cœur trop lourd pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligible. Il prit le temps de peser le poids de chaque mot, sentant la joie couler en lui comme l'ivresse après plusieurs verres de vins. Puisqu'un simple geste valait mieux qu'un long discours, il se décala vers Aziraphale et, avec toute la délicatesse qui lui restait dans son âme démoniaque, pencha sa tête sur le côté, déposant sa joue sur son épaule en même temps que son bras encerclait sa taille. Il entendit l'ange soupirer de soulagement avant de l'imiter, passant son bras sous le sien.

\- « Tu sais », murmura Crowley, le regard toujours perdu vers le ciel. « Je ne t'ai pas exactement tout dit sur cette étoile… »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Les humains viennent de passer un mois intensif à l'étudier et en ont conclu qu'il existe de l'eau à l'état liquide sur une des planètes l'entourant, un miracle, en soi… »

\- « Mmh », se contenta de répondre Aziraphale en caressant le dessus de sa hanche.

\- « Et donc, ils sont à 90 % certains qu'il y a une forme de vie sur celle-ci, compte tenu d'autres paramètres qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de mesurer », continua Crowley, toujours en murmurant.

\- « Oh… Qu… Quoi ?»

\- « Yeap… »

\- « Non, non, attends… _Tu_ as fait ça ? »

\- « Comment ça, _j'ai_ fait ça ? Je n'ai définitivement pas de pouvoirs suffisamment développés pour créer de la vie sur une planète ! »

\- « Mais tu as créé cette étoile, avec cette planète ! »

\- « _Nous _avons créé cette étoile ! » rectifia Crowley.

\- « Oh… Je pense que Dieu va nous tuer », s'affola soudainement Aziraphale.

\- « Dis pas de conneries… Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? »

\- « Parce que créer la vie, c'est précieux Crowley ! Dieu a créé l'humanité… Qui sommes-nous pour oser rivaliser avec elle ? »

\- « Relaaaaax, au pire du pire ce sont des trucs microscopiques sans importance… Et puis les humains créent sans cesse de la vie, hein ? Ils sont pas à blâmer pour autant… »

\- « Bon sang, Crowley… Nous sommes parents d'aliens… Imagine s'ils grandissent, et s'ils envahissent la terre ? On sera responsable de la seconde Apocalypse… »

\- « J'en connais un qui a un peu trop lu de science-fiction », ironisa Crowley en resserrant son bras autour de l'ange en panique. « On ira y jeter un œil demain, si tu veux. Ta conscience sera tranquille… »

Aziraphale déglutit puis acquiesça en silence, semblant pris dans une réflexion profonde.

\- « Et si c'était ça, le plan ineffable ? » chuchota-t-il finalement.

\- « Et c'est reparti… »

\- « Je veux dire… »

\- « Que le Diable me vienne en aide… »

Jusque tôt au matin, un ange et un démon débattirent sur le sens de la vie, sur l'origine des étoiles dans le ciel, sur la meilleure fiction mettant en scène des extra-terrestres et un peu plus tard, sur le meilleur endroit où prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tout ça, sous le regard amusé de Dieu, qui n'en avait décidément pas fini de jouer aux cartes avec eux.

**_Fin._**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré le changement de ton par rapport au début ^^ Il y a possiblement des incohérences mais j'ai tenté de garder le même fil tout du long :-)

Je sais que la plus grosse théorie tournant sur le net est que Crowley était Raphael, du coup j'ai voulu prendre un peu une autre voie... Au final, pourquoi pas, comme Neil l'a dit, chacun est libre de se faire sa propre opinion ^^ La citation d'Aziraphale vient de la page Wikipedia (flemmardise, je ne m'en cache pas!)

J'étais incapable de me décider quant à la dénomination de Dieu, c'est pour ça que des fois c'est Elle, des fois, Il. C'est volontaire (et j'suis pas trop fan du "yel" ou autre, juste d'un point de vue écriture, je précise)

Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements sur tous les chapitres précédents, qui m'ont franchement aidé à la terminer. Si vous avez apprécié (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (dans le respect mutuel bien sûr :P), je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Au plaisir,

Were


End file.
